


Ambulance

by Lady_LB



Series: Truce [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Train, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Balcony Scene, Broken Heart, Coma, Couch Cuddles, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, Identity Reveal, Magic, Major Character Injury, Oblivious, adrienette - Freeform, ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 69,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: A suspicious injury (non-life threatening) at the home of Gabriel Agreste seems to expose the man's character.Adrien is confused about his father's behavior, but he tries to deal with the situation, hopefully with the help of a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Why does Gabriel Agreste give his son new responsibilities and rely on him so much?What has Gabriel done and what is the man hiding?Otherwise known as the story where Hawkmoth must choose to do something that he has never considered doing before, including considering a temporary truce with Ladybug and Chat Noir by making the first good akuma, the Constructor, and temporarily giving up his powers, which only leaves our heroes confused.The lives of our heroes will never be the same.





	1. The Boy is needed

**Author's Note:**

> There is no death in this story, someone is injured and suffers seizures and blood loss. Don't read it if this kind of event bothers you, unfortunately it is important to the story.
> 
> This is not cannon. Somehow some Adrienette snuck in there somehow. 
> 
> The four square will be taking some hits in this story towards the end too.
> 
> As always I don't own these characters or the show that they come from, Miraculous Ladybug.

Chat Noir flew through his window, landing on his bed as he released his transformation which turned him back to his civilian self, Adrien Agreste.

“Kid, Camembert! STAT!” His kwami whined as he threw himself on Adrien’s bed.

Adrien reached into his mini-fridge and pulled out a large chunk. “Here you go.” He threw it to his eager kwami.

Adrien then pulled on his slippers before taking out his phone, checking for messages. There was only one text from Nino.

Thankful that he had changed into his pajamas before he left for patrol, he threw himself on his bed and yawned, sending a quick message to Nino, sorry that he couldn’t answer his text sooner, it had come in while he was away from his phone again.

He smiled as he allowed thoughts of Ladybug to run through his mind as he waited for a response.

“She’s the greatest, isn’t she Plagg?”

“Ugh, yuck, not with the mushy stuff again!”

Adrien was about to say something else, but he heard in the distance a shuffling sound, something he’d occasionally pick up sometimes due to his advanced hearing. But this time it was followed by a woman almost inhaling as if she were falling and then he heard something that he had never wanted to hear.

His father was yelling and the woman was screaming.

“Nooooo!”

“AHHH!” The woman screamed again, louder than his father’s voice, and then there was a crash.

“Plagg!”

“I’m not done. If you want to go you’re on your own. I’ll catch up.” The kwami shrugged.

“PLAGG!” Adrien yelled as he stuffed his phone in his pocket, heading towards his door.

His kwami flew into his shirt pocket with his cheese, “Your people won’t be expecting a Cat when they expect the boy.”

“Agh!” Adrien grunted, knowing that his kwami was right as he ran across his room, swung open his door and ran towards the sounds of a woman gasping in pain, crying.


	2. Injured Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie is lying injured at the foot of the stairs, Gabriel staring at her in shock from the top. 
> 
> Adrien has to help his father focus.
> 
> The Ambulance arrives.

Adrien rounded the bend in the hallway, it had been seconds since he heard his father yell, yet he found his father now frozen in place, staring down the long staircase in the front room.

Adrien had found his father with a look of absolute horror on his face. His normally stoic demeanor just a memory as he stood there like he’d been electrified. His hand was shaking as he reached out towards… Nathalie?

Adrien exclaimed, “Father!” As he looked down at the injured woman.

She was laying at the base of the stairs, dressed in her pajamas, clutching her arm, gasping as she lost her strength and collapsed, the scrape on her head bleeding profusely. She was shaking as if from shock.

“FATHER! We have to call an ambulance!”

Gabriel blinked, finally returning to his former self like a switch had been flipped.

“Yes. Call an ambulance, right.”

Then THE Gabriel Agreste broke his rigid stance and ran from the room, to call the ambulance Adrien supposed.

Nathalie was still now, and that frightened Adrien. He stood there for what seemed like just a moment before he slowly made his way down the stairs to check on her. He walked slowly, not sure what to do. He knew what to do when a crazy pink haired green skinned akuma threw something at him, he could dodge that, but not this.

He finally made it down the stairs and stood beside her, kneeling down he was able to watch her closely, just to see if she was breathing.

Thankfully she was. The cut on her head wasn’t deep either, another blessing. Her face was calm, until his father approached and she had a slight grimace grace her visage.

His Father shakily asked, “is she alive?”

Nathalie looked like his voice had caused her pain as she let out a low moan and twitched despite being unconscious. “She’s alive. I think she’ll make it father.”

His father sighed, “Thank goodness.” He even sounded a little grateful.

Adrien was surprised, he didn’t realize that Nathalie had meant so much to his father.

“Father, what happened?”

Gabriel Agreste cleared his throat, returning to his usual rigid self, as he announced “Obviously it was an accident.” Nathalie stopped twitching and she relaxed as he calmly continued as if he was reading from a menu, “she merely slipped and fell. Now, I will call her assistant, he will fill in for Nathalie as she recovers.”

He turned around and called over his shoulder, “Adrien, you will keep an eye on her until the paramedics arrive.” He glanced at his son who only nodded yes in reply.

“I will bring in the paramedics when they arrive.” Gabriel Agreste went and opened the front gate and the front door as flashing lights and sirens approached their home. His Father had apparently found his phone, because he was using it now, alerting Nathalie’s assistant and whomever else Adrien supposed his father thought that they needed to ‘deal’ with the situation.

Surprised at the turn of events, Adrien kept watch over Nathalie.

The paramedics arrived and began working on her. “We have to get her going Mr. Agreste.” Adrien overheard, Nathalie’s injuries were still a shock to them all.

“Does she have any family that we need to notify?” They asked his father as they lifted her up on a stretcher, preparing to load her into the ambulance.

“I’m afraid that we are the closest thing she has to family.” Gabriel glanced at Adrien, “may… may my son ride with you?”

Adrien hardly processed this, his father was so worried about Nathalie that he didn’t care that Adrien was in his highly fashionable pajamas? They were Nathalie’s only family?

Adrien knew that she slept in a spare room they had more nights than not because his father was an intolerable taskmaster, but still, why had she fallen?

“Father?” Adrien asked worriedly.

“He may come. But we have to go now.” The paramedics advised as they finished packing up.

Gabriel nodded, turning towards Adrien. “Go son. I will come when I am able.” Eyeing Adrien’s phone that was peeking out of his pocket he added, “Text Gorilla and let him know what you need, he will be able to bring whatever you need to you. Also, send me updates as you get them.”

Adrien nodded, “Yes Father.” He followed the paramedics, who had just loaded Nathalie into the ambulance and climbed in beside her, leaving as much room as possible for the paramedic to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien texts people on the ride to the hospital.

As the ambulance headed towards the hospital, Adrien texted Gorilla, in which he asked him to please bring him a set of clean day clothes, his wallet, a wheel of Camembert to snack on (thank you Plagg) and some shoes. Adrien then texted his friends, even though it was past one in the morning.

To: Nino, Alya, Marinette : On the way to the hospital.

To: Nino, Alya, Marinette : I’m fine, but somehow Nathalie fell down the stairs and got hurt. Father sent me with her so that I could be there for her.

Nino to the group : that’s harsh dude.

Marinette to the group: Do you want us to come down?

Adrien thought, _she’s so sweet._

To: Nino, Alya, Marinette : Thank you, but no, you need your sleep. I’ll be fine. I just wanted to let you know in case anything wound up on the news about an ambulance coming to my house.

Nino to the group : Dude, you need supthin?

To: Nino, Alya, Marinette : I’m fine really. It’s my father that I’m worried about. This has really shaken him up. But don’t worry k’? I’ll probably just wind up sitting in the waiting room while we wait for news.

Alya to the group : Let us know how things are in the morning.

To: Nino, Alya, Marinette : Sure will. Night!

Everyone responds back with some sort of similar response.

Adrien sighed, they were pulling up to the hospital. He got up and out of the way as the doors opened. They took Nathalie back immediately. A nurse told him to go wait in the waiting room, they would give him an update once they knew more.

He texted his father that they had arrived. His Father texted back that he would be there in a few hours, he had somethings to wrap up apparently.

Adrien scowled at his phone. How could his father go from so concerned to so indifferent?

He laid back and sighed. This would be a long night. No, morning.


	4. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't sleep knowing that Adrien is at the hospital by himself, waiting for news about Nathalie.   
> She goes to her Maman Sabine for help.

Marinette had tried to sleep, really she had, but after five minutes of trying, she woke up her mother Sabine, asking to go to the hospital to sit with Adrien. She explained that his father had sent him all by himself to look out for Nathalie who had fallen down the stairs at his mansion and Marinette felt like he should have someone there to sit with him in the waiting room.

Marinette was surprised when her mother agreed, but she said that they ought to pack a few essentials and get dressed before they went. She also instructed her to bring her schoolbooks, it would be a good if necessary distraction. Marinette didn’t intend to use them, but maybe Adrien would like to get his mind off of things. Marinette packed her schoolbooks in her backpack with her sketchpad, something that she might like to use for a distraction.

Writing a note for Tom in case he woke up, Sabine had Marinette make a strong batch of hot cocoa as she packed a large box with pastries left over from yesterday and then found two large quilts. Getting an extra-large shopping bag, she put in the quilts placing the pastries on top. Getting several disposable cups for the cocoa, she helped Marinette fill two large thermos with the warm drink and put them in the bag as well.

“This should help you make it until morning, well, at least until sunrise.”

“You’re not coming?” Marinette was surprised.

“I’ll get you there and make sure that Adrien is alright and decide from there.” She trusted the boy after all, it wasn’t like they’d be in a private area. 

“I’ll let you stay if he lets you. I’ll come home for a few hours to help get the bakery going before I come back with fresh cocoa or whatever else is necessary later.” 

“Thank you Maman!” Marinette then hugged her mother.

Sabine smiled down at her child as they headed to their rarely used car.


	5. Late Night Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her mother Sabine arrive at the hospital. There is an update on Nathalie's condition.

Adrien was pleasantly surprised to see Marinette and her mother come into the waiting room.

“Marinette! You didn’t need to come.” He smiled gratefully at her and her mother as her mother put down a large bag beside him and started unpacking things.

“Don’t be silly dear.” Sabine answered, her daughter interrupting her.

“I was worried about you being here by yourself. Maman and I brought you some things to help pass the time, you know… if you wanted to think about something else?” Marinette put down her schoolbag and opened up the pastry box. “Croissant?”

Adrien gave her a small grin, only Marinette was this wonderful. “Yes, thank you.” He took one and took a bite and groaned, causing her to giggle. Apparently he hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

He was really surprised when Mrs. Dupain-Cheng threw a quilt over his shoulders, he hadn’t realized how cold it was in here. “Here, this will help you keep warm and I bet it’s a bit more modest I guess.” She shrugged, not realizing how right she was!

He’d forgotten that he was in his pajamas still, the Gorilla hadn’t shown up with his stuff yet after all. Wow, Marinette had beaten the Gorilla!

“Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Chang, and you too Marinette.” His grateful smile widened.

“Sabine dear. You’re practically family after all.” She looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, a look that Adrien missed as he was enjoying his croissant.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile, having missed the implication besides the fact that they cared about him.

Sabine thoughtfully asked if there had been any updates, her daughter having told her what happened on the way there.

“Nothing yet, umm… Sabine.” He answered, a little downcast.

“Then I’ll go ask for an update.” The diminutive woman determined and stalked off to the nurse’s station.

Adrien thought, _“Why didn’t I think of that?”_

Marinette had been so quiet that he had forgotten that she was there. He hadn’t realized that somehow they had sat down at some point. “While we wait, would you like some hot cocoa? We have more pastries too.”

He smiled at her and gave her a hug, one that he so desperately needed. “Thank you for coming Marinette. You’re just, well, so wonderful.”

She hugged him back. This way he couldn’t notice how her cheeks had gone all rosy.

Sabine found them like this when she returned. She gave a low chuckle that could have been a small cough, interrupting their private moment. Adrien and Marinette pulled back, Adrien brushing the back of his neck out of nervousness as he glanced up at Sabine.

She smiled at him warmly. “Adrien dear, they’re still checking her out. But so far it doesn’t seem life threatening. She was in a lot of pain, that’s why she lost consciousness earlier and it looks like she has a concussion. She will need some stitches and may have a broken arm. They still need to x-ray her arm.”

He nodded, “Thank you for asking umm, Sabine.” It was strange to be so informal, but he noticed that it made Sabine and Marinette smile, which made him grin too.

Sabine nodded, “You’re welcome. Now, is it alright if I leave Marinette with you for a few hours? Just to keep you company?”

Adrien looked down at Marinette and gave her a thoughtful smile before turning towards Sabine. “I would like that, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, you both don’t have school tomorrow, but I had Marinette bring her books in case you wanted to study.” She pointed towards the thermos of Marinette’s hot cocoa. “Don’t forget to drink that and eat something else, a growing boy like you needs to keep up his strength.”

He stood up and hugged her, “thanks again Sabine.”

She hugged him back and pulled his face down, gently kissing him on the forehead. It surprised him, but it was a welcome gesture. “Anything you need you just let me know dear.”

She turned to her daughter and hugged her too, whispering, “you watch over him sweetheart and text me what you need me to bring in a few hours. Love you.”

“Love you too Maman.” Marinette whispered back.

Sabine left, glancing over her shoulder to see the two tired teens sitting down as they shyly tried to find something to talk about.


	6. Bedhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting around in a hospital is tiring.

Adrien and Marinette sat back down, trying to think and talk about anything else besides Nathalie’s accident.

Marinette wrapped herself up in another quilt and leaned into him as they talked, or for the first half hour she talked and he ate all the pastries he could desire.

They also managed to drink some hot chocolate together. He thought about how her kindness filled him up somehow, but then his heart would sink as he remembered why they were there.

At almost 3:00 AM a doctor came out and told him that yes, Nathalie did have a concussion, a broken arm and she now had stiches. After setting her arm they would have her sent to a private room in a couple of hours.

Adrien texted his father this information, only to get a response that he would arrive at 8:00 AM.

Adrien also texted Gorilla again, only to get an apology that he hadn’t seen the first text, Adrien told him not to worry but to please bring him his things by 7:00 AM. Letting Gorilla know what happened and why he was at the hospital. There hadn’t been any press or photographers around, yet. But Adrien would rather be properly dressed sooner than later.

If it weren’t for Marinette he would have been severely stressed out. Not only had her presence been calming but sitting around in just his pajamas wouldn’t have been preferable. The quilt kept him covered and warm.

He doubted that his father had noticed his outfit when he left with Nathalie, he had hardly been himself. His father would have seen his pajamas when he arrived and then he would be in trouble for humiliating the Agreste family name, especially if anyone had gotten a picture.

After texting Sabine the news, Marinette had pulled out her sketchpad, sketching as Adrien finished texting everyone.

After he was done he looked down and noticed she was sketching some Ladybug and Chat Noir themed items. That brought a smile to his face. He put away his phone, gently threw his arm over her shoulders as he leaned in, rested his head on hers and was content just watching her work as the minutes ticked by. She was so wrapped up in her sketches that she hadn’t noticed his friendly embrace.

It seemed like just a moment later when a woman cleared her throat, waking up Adrien and Marinette, discovering that they had fallen asleep like that, with Adrien hugging Marinette from the side.

Sabine was putting away her phone for some reason, as she smiled at them.

“Umm, hey M-maman.” Marinette stuttered, as they both sat up with slight blushes on their cheeks. Marinette dropped the sketchpad that was on her lap.

That was the first time he had noticed her stuttering since she got here. Not unusual for her though, especially around him for some reason. Although he’d noticed before that she never stuttered when she was really focused, like when there was an emergency, like this.

“Sorry, Mrs. Dup…”

Sabine had shushed him by placing her finger just in front of this mouth. “I told you it’s Sabine, and there is nothing that you need to apologize for.” She smiled at the two teenagers. “They’re preparing Nathalie’s room but she is still unconscious. It’ll be about another hour until she’ll be in there.”

He nodded, he’d expected as much.

“Now, I brought you both some fresh pastries and some more hot cocoa for breakfast.”

“Thank you Maman!” Marinette yawned.

“Yes, thank you! You’re spoiling us!” Adrien almost choked on his drool.

Sabine opened the new large box of pastries and he quickly grabbed one, it was still warm and melted in his mouth.

“Yep, you’re definitely spoiling me.” He grinned at her as he finished it off.

“Hmm.” Sabine wondered, her half-asleep daughter was hardly moving. “Marinette dear, why don’t you go and wash up before you eat?”

“Sure Maman.” Marinette took off her quilt and went to the ladies room.

Sabine had other plans though.

“Adrien dear, you really need to take care of yourself.” She whispered knowingly, he looked at her quizzically as she pulled out a hairbrush from her purse. “Your hair is so tousled it makes you look like Chat Noir!”


	7. Brushed Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine helps her kids be presentable for the day.
> 
> Or what she does with that bedhead picture she took.

“Your hair is so tousled it makes you look like Chat Noir!” Marinette’s mother had chuckled at him.

“R-really?” Adrien looked spooked as he thought, _“does she know?”_

“Now let me brush that for you before Marinette comes back, you wouldn’t want her to see you like that, now would you?” She smiled warmly at him, just like a mother would. She didn’t act like she believed he was the Cat like hero, or at least she didn't ask, so that was good.

Adrien nodded at her and he couldn’t help but grin as he let her brush his hair. It felt nice and he was finally able to relax, his secret identity intact.

Sabine hummed as she brushed his hair, finishing up just as Marinette returned.

“Well, it’s almost 6:30 AM, the day is just about to start.” Sabine pointed out as Marinette started on her first pastry. Sabine was humming again as she had her daughter turn around so she could help brush her hair as she ate and then she put it back up into Marinette’s signature pigtails. She was fast, she put away her brush, getting ready to go.

Adrien had watched the pair almost enviously, he was happy for Marinette and he felt… peaceful, knowing that they took the time to share their world with him.

“Would you like to stay a bit longer my dear?” All ready to go, Sabine looked at Marinette who smiled and nodded demurely, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sabine nodded back, “well, that’s settled then. Text me when I should come and get you sweetheart.” She hugged her daughter and then Adrien. She turned and waved, patting herself on the back for not further teasing her daughter in public.  
…

As Sabine walked away she texted her husband, sending him the incriminating photo she had taken when she arrived of their daughter and the boy that they knew that she liked napping in the waiting room together.

Sabine DC: Doesn’t it look like they belong together? <3

Tom DC: We knew that already dear.

Sabine DC: Yes, we do, and it certainly explains so much! <3

Tom DC: Sure does, they may want to see it someday.

Sabine DC: This one goes into the files for their future wedding. <3 Should we share it?

Tom DC: It should be for our eyes only dear. Alya would read too much into it.

Sabine DC: True. We are their number one fans after all. <3 Love you! <3

Tom DC: Love you too! <3

…

“You know, you’re really lucky Marinette.” Adrien smiled down at Marinette and sighed as he watched her mother leave. His voice had just a slight pain of jealousy behind his appreciation if she had to guess.

“You have no idea how true that is,” she giggled, “but t-thanks, for noticing I guess.” She smiled back at him as they shared the rest of what Marinette’s maman had brought for them for breakfast while it was still warm, leaving several left over pastries.

Gorilla showed up just as they were finishing their breakfast. He grunted and handed Adrien a bag with his clothes for the day, his camembert, his shoes, his wallet and Adrien couldn’t believe it, his schedule.

Then Gorilla left, Adrien knew that he’d be waiting for him somewhere nearby, but he was good about giving Adrien his space and probably just went back to the car like he usually did to wait for him.

“What’s the matter Adrien?” Marinette saw the concern on his face.

He frowned as he answered, “I had thought that after last night I’d get to have the day off, especially since Nathalie isn’t watching me or my schedule, but here it is.”

He handed the paper over to her.

9:30 AM Photoshoot  
11:00 AM Interview  
12:00 PM Lunch  
1:00 PM Chinese tutoring  
2:00 PM Fitting  
3:00 PM Piano Practice  
4:00 PM Free Time  
6:00 PM Dinner  
7:00 PM Photoshoot

“Wow! All of this after being up all n-night?” She was shocked, well almost. She knew his schedule pretty well actually.

“Yeah, the nice thing is that it’s sort of a light day.” Adrien shrugged.

“This is a light schedule?” She asked incredulously.

“Yeah, normally it starts at 8:00 AM and it doesn’t end till 9:00 PM. I’m surprised at the free time actually.” He tried to make it sound like he didn’t care, but he wished that he had more time to himself on the weekends.

Hopefully there wouldn’t be an akuma today, he could already tell that he was dragging.

“I don’t know how you do it.” Marinette whispered.

“I’ve got a lot of help.” He smiled at her, “I really ought to go and get changed though.” He waved at a nearby men’s bathroom. “I’ll be back soon.”

She nodded and after Adrien left she looked down into her purse, ready to ask Tikki if she wanted a piece of the leftover pastries, but she found her snuggling another … kwami?

A little black kwami.

Chat’s kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Marinette's parents know? I'll let you be the judge...


	8. Please, Explain yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki, you've got some explaining to do.
> 
> Oh, and Ladybug gets to meet Chat's kwami as she tries not to freak out about what his appearance might mean.

Chat Noir’s kwami was in her purse.

For a moment there, Marinette had forgotten that sometimes Chat Noir’s kwami would sneak over and visit her sweet Tikki when he got the chance. Tikki had told her about it before, she had to try to explain it once after Marinette had caught them together the first time.

Well, this was the third time that she had caught them, but the first time that she could say something about it while he was there since the last two times that she had caught them cuddling in her purse was during school. But every time Tikki insisted that Marinette shouldn’t think about it, Plagg just missed her so much he couldn’t help himself. Then her adorable kwami would giggle.

Marinette had really tried not to think about the fact that their kwami hung out together when she was in class, like Tikki had requested.

But Marinette knew that Tikki at least wouldn’t go too far away from Marinette if she ever left her for a moment. Chat Noir’s kwami had to be just as responsible, right? Maybe? Well, if he had been, why was he here in her purse again?

 _“Well, if I want to know, all I have to do is her ask after all,”_   Marinette thought, knowing that she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

After checking to see that she was indeed alone in the waiting room, Marinette whispered, “excuse me?” Looking down at the kwami. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Go Away.” A grouchy voice muttered. Marinette giggled.

“Is it time to get up Marinette?” Tikki yawned.

“Sort of.” Marinette snickered lightly, earning her a look from Tikki. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your guest?”

With a wave of her little paw Tikki sweetly answered, “Oh, yeah, of course, umm, this is Plagg. Plagg this is Ladybug, Ladybug this is Plagg.” Tikki chortled as she gestured from one of them to the other.

They were all wide awake now. Plagg opened his adorable green eyes after stretching his arms out as he politely responded, “nice to meet you Ladybug.”

“Nice to meet you too.” She reached down and stroked behind his ear a few times, in response he melted into her hand and started to purr.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest kitty. But isn’t Chat Noir going to miss you?”

Still purring, enjoying her ministrations, he stretched again and objected, “Nope. I don’t miss him at all.”

“Now Plagg.” Tikki interrupted. “You haven’t even had your cheese yet. Maybe you should go find him and get your breakfast, before he misses you.” She emphasized that last part, knowing she would have to have another talk with Marinette about this.

Plagg whined as Marinette stopped with the petting. He sighed, “Aww, I hate it when you’re right Tikki.” He gave her a quick hug (and was that a peck on the cheek?) before looking up at Marinette and adding, “See you later LB!” He saluted Marinette and then he zoomed off.

“Tikki, how is he going to find Chat?” Marinette asked concerned.

“Like all kwami, we can sense where our chosen are, we practically have a built-in compass for each other.”

“Is that how he wound up in my bag?”

“Umm. No.” Tikki was being shy about it as she squirmed, trying to find a way to cover up the fact they had been caught.

“ Plagg umm… he didn’t have the most comfortable arrangements for the night and he asked me if he could stay with me until you woke up. We… we always get better sleep when we’re together.” She giggled once again, “Anyhow… Plagg can sense me when we’re near each other, since we’re a pair in a way and that’s how he found me.”

It didn’t take Marinette long to connect the dots.

“But that means Chat goes to my school!” Marinette she exclaimed, thankful for an empty waiting room.

She had wondered about it briefly before, but she had never allowed herself to come to that conclusion previously, curtsy of Tikki’s pleas to turn a blind eye to the situation. Of course, Marinette wanted to respect Chat’s privacy too so she really tried not to let herself think about it too much, no matter how much she found herself wanting to think about it. Meeting Plagg just made the situation worse because now she knew.

_“How can that cat go to my school without me recognizing him? Or without him figuring out who I am? Oh, no, no, no! How can he go to my school without knowing me? I’m the school klutz! I’ll never be able to live down the embarrassment if he ever learns my secret identity!”_

Marinette almost whined with desperation.

“Marinette!” Tikki broke her train of thought, “What is the matter?”

“Chat Noir will be so disappointed if he finds out who I am Tikki, I mean it’s not like I’m a bad person, I know that I’m okay for the average girl, but I’m no Ladybug.” She rolled her eyes. “He just loves her so much and besides, I only have eyes for Adrien. He’ll either not like me anymore or..” she gulped as she realized this, “his flirting might get even worse and he’ll stalk me around the school trying to kiss my hand in front of Adrien! I can’t let that happen Tikki!”

“Oh Marinette.” Tikki floated up and patted her chosen’s cheek before returning to the purse.

“Can’t we just pretend that its not true? Plagg could have traveled for miles to be with you right?” Marinette desperately pleaded.

Tikki hummed for a moment, letting Marinette freak out a bit more internally, knowing this topic couldn’t be avoided as she admitted, “if you think about it Marinette, you already knew that he went to your school. Besides, while Plagg likes to spend time with me, he probably wouldn’t leave the building his kitten is in without him.” Tikki shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal, really, since Plagg won’t tell Chat Noir who you are. We have an agreement about that after all.” Tikki gave one of her smirks that usually meant that she was plotting something.

“So, he does go to my school?” Marinette whispered, refusing to be distracted as she let the information sink in.

“What do you think?” Tikki looked at her with her big blue eyes.

Marinette thought for a moment and yeah, it did make sense. Sometimes Chat Noir showed up earlier than she did when the school was being attacked. It made sense that they both went to school together.

But then Marinette figured out what Plagg’s presence in her purse meant.

“Does that mean that Chat is here?” Marinette whispered into her bag as she looked around, thankful that she was still amazingly alone in the waiting room.

“Marinette!” Tikki choked, “you know that I can’t answer that!”

“We’re in a hospital Tikki,” she was using her authoritative voice, something she never had tried to use with Tikki before, “don’t you think that I ought to know if my kitty is here?” She whispered desperately, “that he may even be hurt and injured?”

Tikki pouted as she flew up next to Marinette’s face and poked her nose. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Tikki used her gentle scolding voice, “don’t you think that I would tell you if something had happened like that to Chat Noir and I knew that he was here?”

Marinette grinned as Tikki floated back into her spot in her purse. “I didn’t know that you could do that.”

“Plagg and I do know how to get in contact with each other if we have to, there isn’t much that can stop us from contacting each other, so don’t you worry about how. Now Marinette, you ought to know that I can’t tell you anything specific about Chat Noir unless Plagg tells me that I can and I’m sure that he wouldn’t leave me in the dark if there was something really wrong.” Tikki defended her cat like ‘friend’.

“You have a lot of faith in this kwami.” Marinette nodded with understanding as she smirked at Tikki.

“Yes, yes I do.”

“I can respect that.”

Marinette sighed, “but he didn’t say anything? Do I need to worry about Chat Tikki?”

“No, you do not. There is nothing that you NEED to know Marinette. Except that Chat Noir isn’t hurt so you don’t NEED to worry.” Tikki emphasized with a grin as she stared down Marinette, who understood that the conversation was over.

“So, about that pastry…” Marinette suggested as Tikki just gave her a nod and a big grin, clapping her little paws at the thought of the fresh treat, eager to get her breakfast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined that Plagg would be really sweet to Marinette and she would like him immediately, causing him to not act like some cranky old man whose only thought seems to be about camembert, at least for a little while :-) 
> 
> I also think that Tikki would indulge in food other than cookies once in awhile, that way she can appreciate her cookies even more the next time she gets them.


	9. Ladybug is here ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s in the Hospital! With Him? Don’t mess with me Plagg!” Adrien will demand.
> 
> And of course, he will…

“Plagg!” Adrien whisper shouted at the magical being when he saw his kwami phase though the bathroom wall. Thankfully it was a private bathroom with only one stall and Adrien had been able to lock himself into the room to change. All he had left to do was to put on his shoes and check his hair in the mirror.

Adrien had felt somewhat uncomfortable earlier waking up knowing that someone from the press could have caught him in his pajamas and only a quilt to cover himself up. If they had shown up that is. Which fortunately they hadn’t so far.

He was thankful that lady luck had been at his side. Just like Marinette had been.

Adrien definitely didn’t want the press to malign her reputation just for being supportive. Getting dressed finally was reassuring to his carefully reared professional ego.

 _At least Father won’t have anything to complain about now,_ he hoped.

Adrien had been feeling better, strangely wide awake and happy otherwise, that is until he discovered that Plagg was missing a moment ago. Adrien had just finished checking his pockets a third time before Plagg appeared though the wall.

“Plagg! Where were you?!”

“Just minding my own business kid.” Plagg sung as he wickedly grinned and floated behind Adrien, who now focused on finishing getting dressed now that his wayward kwami showed up.

Adrien ignored Plagg's unusual attitude, “You can’t do that to me bud. Let me know when you’re going somewhere next time, okay?”

Plagg shrugged, it’s not liked Adrien knew about his visits to see TIkki, somehow Plagg’s natural bad luck was canceled out for a bit after one of their cuddle fests. And Plagg certainly didn’t mind the kid not knowing about it, he doubted the ‘oblivious one’ would ever catch on.

“Hey kid. The babysitter doing ok?” Plagg happily asked with a chuckle, trying to change the subject. It was fun getting away with something.

“She’s doing better,” Adrien replied, his voice still irritated, “she’s going to be sent to a room to recover soon. Although I’m still not sure what happened. Father must have been there, but I don’t see how she could have fallen, she’s there every day. She knows the layout of our house. It doesn’t make sense Plagg.” Adrien looked thoughtful and thankfully distracted.

Plagg gleefully thought _this is so great, he has no idea,_ as he smirked commenting, “Some things aren’t meant to be understood kid.”

Plagg flew up and landed on Adrien’s head, making a nest up there as he started to purr.

Purring is an innocent action, right? Not for Plagg, whose life was chock-full of bad luck. He was by nature unlucky and had run out of Tikki’s dose of good luck.

“Why are you in such a good mood?” Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at his kwami in the mirror. Plagg had never forgotten to demand his cheese first thing in the morning so he was wondering what could have possessed the embodiment of destruction in this strange but maybe good way?

Plagg wasn’t one to outright lie to his charge if he didn’t have to. Seeing his reaction to this eventual truth? _Priceless._

“I just had a wonderful nap with Tikki if you must know.” Plagg stretched, “Ladybug caught us and gave me some pets before Tikki sent me on my way. Now where’s my cheese?” Plagg demanded, stretching out his paw to receive his daily morning cheese offering with the most devilish grin.

“Ladybug is in the hospital?” Adrien almost yelled as he grabbed his kwami out of his hair. Adrien went from a calm and cool demeanor to that of a panicked and crazy man.

“WHAT happened?!” The young man demanded.

“You’re not going to give me my cheese until I tell you huh?” Plagg leaned his head to the side clearly not amused at his kitten’s human drama unfolding as he stared at his chosen like he had grown a second head, or maybe even three. It was kind of funny to watch.

“NO! No cheese until you tell me Plagg! IS SHE ALRIGHT?” The young man practically ordered Plagg to answer in no uncertain terms.

With a way of his paw, Plagg toyed with Adrien’s mind. “Duh kid, I’d have said something already if she wasn’t.” Plagg rolled his eyes, “she’s just here visiting a friend. She’s fine, really.” The kwami shrugged like it was nothing and even bothered to pat Adrien’s hand like Tikki would have wanted him to. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

“She has a sick friend?” Adrien hadn’t thought about her having friends besides himself very often and it was awfully early to be visiting just any friend.

“Is it a guy?” He asked, afraid of the answer. As his thoughts began to race, _She could be here visiting that guy she likes._

_She must really like him!_

_Why not me?_

Adrien couldn’t help the little whine that he let out at his wild thoughts ran through his mind.

The kwami knew that no matter how many hints he dropped his kitten would never get it, so he might as well have some fun with this. But while it was an art form to make his kitten suffer, the fun ended when his tummy was rumbling and he was on the hairy edge of that predicament, so he figured he’d take the semi-leisurely approach.

“If I tell you, will you feed me?” Plagg dead-panned.

“Sure! What’s his name?” Adrien grinned.

“No names. You’re assuming too much Adrien. I only agreed to say if she was visiting a guy. Now where is my cheese?”

“Answer first.” Adrien scowled at his kwami, “half up front, the rest after the job is done.”

“Fine. Fork it over.” Adrien let go of him and handed Plagg a small piece of cheese. Plagg swallowed it in one gulp as he floated next to Adrien with his arms folded.

“So, Ladybug was hanging out with another guy at the hospital. No. Big. Deal.” Plagg emphasized, “Your relationship is hardly worth my professional attention.”

“Is it a guy though? THE guy?” Adrien pleaded, _please say no_.

 _This could be fun. Now how to phrase it?_ Plagg was fully aware of the irony of the situation.

“Depends on how you look at it kid, but yeah. She’s here to… support a guy.” Plagg admitted.

Adrien looked crestfallen. “Is it THE guy?”

 _How much can I say before Tikki comes looking for me?_   Plagg wondered.

...

Adrien was already handing Plagg another piece of cheese. “My sources say yeah, probably.”

“Is he sick?” Adrien had a jealous streak and hoped that he was. Which wasn’t very kind of him he knew, but this guy must have not been very bright if he was just called ‘a boy’ by his Lady.

_Come on, the ‘guy’ hasn’t even noticed the most beautiful lady for what a wonderful person she is and she was right there in front of him._

In Adrien’s mind the ‘guy’ didn’t deserve her, he was an idiot. 

“Kid.” Plagg tried to wake Adrien out of his reverie. “I want more cheese.”

 _Obviously, they’re not going out yet_ , Adrien comforted himself with that thought, since otherwise she would have called him her boyfriend and even Adrien had been able to figure that part out. Hopefully that guy stays oblivious long enough for her to lose interest in him and she can come to realize what a great catch Adrien, no, Chat Noir was.

...

“Adrien.” _I’ve lost him, haven’t I?_ Plagg sighed. _Stupid hormones._

_..._

_Then we can have a candlelight dinner on the rooftops, walk along the Seine in the moonlight, climb the Eiffel Tower at midnight, fall in love and finally reveal ourselves to each other._

Plagg loudly coughed, waving his paw in front of his charge’s face.

“Adrien!”

_We’ll get engaged after lycee…_

Plagg flew up and smacked Adrien on the nose, finally getting his attention again, as he held out his paw and Adrien gave the glutton another piece of cheese. “What?”

The he realized that Plagg hadn’t told him much. “What… what else can you tell me?”

“Ugh, I’ll tell you because I want to end my suffering. Here’s the last bit of information, Ladybug is probably here for the guy and he is here for a friend I guess. They were up most of the night together. They are both tired but healthy.”

“She spent the night with him?” Adrien sadly muttered, looking momentarily dejected as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

...

“In the hospital. Don’t get gross on me.” Plagg instructed as he internally groaned as he ate his last bite of cheese. “I’m done with this conversation.”

_When will my kitten wise up? I’m tired of sneaking around to spend time with Tikki!_


	10. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is watching...

It had only taken a minute for Adrien to give up on getting more information from Plagg, who refused to tell Adrien anything else about his Lady’s presence in the hospital. It was a big hospital, and she could be anywhere. With him.

Adrien sighed as he thought spitefully, _stubborn kwami._

Adrien finished changing and came out to find Marinette trying to put things away and fold up the quilts on the far side of the waiting room, she kept refolding the quilts, never satisfied with how they were folded for some reason. With his slightly enhanced hearing and the empty waiting room, he could swear that she was humming a happy tune, interrupted only by her whispering to herself for some reason. Her actions though were endearing.

He watched her for a minute from across the room, happy to have such a wonderful person come and support him in his time of need as he felt a sudden stab of sadness. She wouldn’t be staying with him for much longer, he had basked in her kindness long enough and he was sure that she had more important things to do.

Adrien couldn’t help the fact that the constant smile that he wore to hide his feelings while he was expecting the press to pop up at any moment now drifted downward at the thought that Marinette would have to leave.

She was radiant. Like another girl he knew, but he couldn’t think about that now. Marinette was like the sun in his eyes right now, because she was glowing. Adrien realized that despite the little amount of sleep that they both had, she looked about as amazingly refreshed as he was, and he was wide awake already somehow because he hadn’t slept so well in quite some time. Although brief, it had been the best night of sleep that he had had in over a month.

In an uncomfortable waiting room chair under harsh fluorescent lights.

_Weird._

He didn’t realize how nice having her here for him had been until now either.

Watching her was almost enough to get him to forget about Ladybug being here with her ‘guy.’

_Why did his mind keep coming back to that?_

Adrien really didn’t want to think about that. Maybe they had fallen asleep next to each other like Marinette and he had.

As just friends.

Adrien frowned, he didn’t like that idea at all. It was too intimate of a concept for his Lady to be leaned on by another…guy.

Of course, he reminded himself, from the sounds of it, the guy in question was currently at best just a friend to Ladybug, a guy that she wanted more from. That idea sickened him. Not only was he a dense idiot, he was a lucky oblivious idiot to have her pining after him.

Adrien hoped her being there for him wouldn’t cause the guy that she liked to actually take notice of her finally. He would rather leave the dunce in the dark when it came to her unrequited feelings. Maybe she would get tired of waiting for him and move on…

Adrien sighed to himself. It didn’t seem right to think about that though, not with Marinette here, he wasn’t paying her enough attention and felt like he was being rude to her for some reason.

Adrien had enjoyed the cuddles with her after all, being able to just sit next to her and hug her as she drew to pass the time. He doubted that she had realized that he had been leaning on her earlier, as least not until they woke up. She didn’t seem to be too bothered by it thankfully.

It wasn’t like he would admit that he liked the feeling of being next to her on some level, he doubted that she could have taken that news well at all as she was still pretty nervous around him sometimes for some unknown reason. He should spend more time with her in the future he noted, it might help her feel more relaxed around him. Obviously, she was someone worth knowing.

Adrien was happy to have such a good friend and he wanted to be a good friend for her as well, but he still didn’t want her to go. Even though she probably needed to. She had made it feel like he wasn’t alone and he wasn’t ready to give that up that feeling just yet. Marinette was just too good of a friend.

_Why? Why are my feet not moving?_

“Ready to hang out with your girlfriend?” Plagg chuckled quietly from Adrien’s pocket, sensing Adrien’s reluctance to face Marinette and hasten her departure.

“She’s not my girlfriend Plagg!” He whispered at his kwami.

“You’re just as bad as Ladybug is with her guy.” Plagg muttered, “or is it the other way around? I can’t follow half of your stupid hormonal human relationships.” He complained, fully aware of the irony here.

Adrien was distracted though and didn’t pay attention to his annoying kwami as he noticed that Marinette had finally seen him and she was now waving at him from across the room.

Adrien was finally able to walk over, feeling a bit sheepish. He should have been helping her for however long he had been watching her and he knew it. Hopefully she had just seen him.

“Hi A-Adrien!” Marinette brightly stuttered, her cheeks turning that familiar shade of rose as he approached her.

Adrien hoped that she hadn’t noticed him gawking at her, causing him to flush just a bit, realizing that he had stood there watching her for a bit too long for it to be completely polite. Although he didn’t know why he’d done it in the first place.

“The nurse just told me that they’ve brought Nathalie to her room, it’s room 2020.” Marinette informed him brightly as she glanced up at a clock in the room, “so I was packing up so we could go up to see her. Visiting hours start at 7:30AM, that’s in five minutes.”

She smiled at him before she finished working on her packing, she had refolded the quilts more than several times now he’d noticed, “if we hurry we’ll be the first ones to visit her!”

Adrien nodded, her cheerfulness was infectious. Glancing at her hands and what she was doing, he asked kindly, “is there anything I can do to help?” His hand automatically went to rub his neck, not knowing what was appropriate in this situation since it looked like she was already done packing practically as she nervously gathered things together.

“Of course,” she answered as she finally put the last quilt in the large bag and handed him the bag. “You can carry this please.”

He smiled at her, earning a blush and a shy smile back, as he sincerely told her, “anything for you Marinette.”

She blushed a deeper crimson and answered, “s-sure,” as she picked up her backpack and tripped on air as they turned towards the elevator.

Adrien caught her arm to steady her and somehow, she managed to blush even further.

For a brief moment he allowed himself to notice that she was cute when she blushed like that or when she tripped up when she was flustered, in her own adorable, Marinette way.

They paused for a moment before laughing.

“Th-thanks.” He wondered if she was trying to make her blush permanent. But it was so Marinette.

“No problem.” He replied.

She grinned at him shyly as she entered the elevator and he followed behind her. Only to stop right beside her, glancing at her, catching her looking back at him. It wasn’t unusual for him to catch people staring at him, but looking at her shining bluebell eyes, he almost forgot to breathe. There was something familiar about those eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I think that the reason why Marinette and Adrien are so awake after what was just a short nap after a stressful night is because they and their miraculous complement each other. By being near each other they subtly help to balance each other out in many ways and do things even better than without the other, including unbeknownst to them, getting awesome power naps.


	11. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette finally get to visit the unconscious Nathalie, only to find his father checking in on her himself.

The doors closed on the elevator that would take them up to Nathalie’s floor, and they just stood there for a few minutes, Adrien and Marinette were lost in each other’s eyes. They didn’t know how long they had been staring at each other, some unknown sense of familiarity floating between them until the elevator started moving up, chiming before it stopped to open its doors.

It was then that Adrien looked up, realizing that they had forgotten to press the button for their floor, but somehow, luckily (or was it unluckily?) they had arrived at the right floor and they would soon have to get off.

 _What was it about her eyes? Were they always that shade of blue?_ He wondered as he turned back towards her, to find her glancing to the side with one hand on her chin thinking. _Why was that pose familiar too?_

Their thoughts were interrupted when the elevator doors opened and a woman with three young children stood just outside the elevator. The woman was on the brink of tears, the children were tired and fussy.

“Are you alright Ms.?” Marinette promptly asked as she left the elevator with Adrien right behind her.

“I came to see my husband, he…he’s about to have surgery, but I can’t go back to wish him good luck because I couldn’t find a babysitter.” The woman sniffed.

Marinette looked at Adrien, and somehow, he could tell that she had an idea about how she could help the woman and her children.

“Adrien, would it be alight if I…” She asked him,

He placed his hand on her shoulder, nodding at her with a knowing smile, agreeing without saying anything.

She gave a slight blush, “then you ought to go on ahead, I’ll catch up in a bit.”

 “Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that! They’re worn out and hungry…” The woman objected.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Marinette replied.

Adrien turned to Marinette and he grinned broadly at her, thinking that it was a good thing that Sabine had packed extra pastries for them this morning. He handed Marinette the bag that he had been carrying and gave her a wink, as he bent over and whispered, “you really are amazing Marinette.”

Marinette couldn’t help her blush. She whispered, “T-thanks.”

He nodded once and stood back, “I’ll see you later when you catch up Marinette.” He beamed at her, patting her shoulder and then left with a wave as he turned and started to walk down the hall, looking for room 2020. The hallway was long and it echoed.

“I couldn’t ask you to leave your boyfriend…” The woman started to say to Marinette.

“Well, he is a boy and my friend.” Marinette had the cutest giggle. Adrien smiled as he pictured her blush at the woman’s assumption, he found that it didn’t bother him, besides the slight blush on his own cheeks that is.

“Look Ms., I know that we wouldn’t feel right if I couldn’t help you for just a few minutes.” Adrien heard Marinette say as she set down the bag and get out the pastry box and opened it for the woman to see. “Besides, we wouldn’t mind sharing our leftover pastries and I-I could watch the kids for a bit so you can wish your husband good luck, if that’s alright.” Marinette offered the woman shyly.

The woman about broke down. “Really?”

“Really, really.” Marinette answered, her voice was really far away now.

“Oh, thank you!” The woman gasped in the distance, Adrien realized that now he was too far away to listen to them further as he turned a corner, passing through a set of double doors.

 _That woman was lucky that Marinette had come along. I wouldn’t have thought to offer to help her like Marinette did, of course I wouldn’t know what to do. Marinette is just so sweet, she sure is a life saver like that_.

Which for some reason, wasn’t surprising in the least.

He couldn’t help but smile warmly as he thought about his kind friend as he neared the end of the hallway and then had to turn and walk another few minutes before he came to Nathalie’s door. The halls were long and deserted.

He decided to check his pocket for Plagg, he wouldn’t mind a little support here, not knowing what to say, but he found his kwami in yet another cheese coma. Which explained the lack of commentary from when he left Marinette.

Adrien rolled his eyes before he peeked in the door and was shocked to see that Nathalie already had a visitor.

It was his Father.

The door was open a crack and as he looked in before entering, he saw that his father was looking sad and dejected. His tie was loose and Adrien could have sworn that he was wearing the same outfit that he had been wearing last night.

Gabriel Agreste was frowning and looked almost haggard. He could use a shave, which was shocking to Adrien since he never thought that his father could grow a beard. His usual straight posture was angled and bent as he leaned towards the woman in the hospital bed. His father’s normally frozen expression was erased by a strange sort of silent agony written across his face.

Adrien had never seen his Father like that before.

Where his composure had been affected and he was… not himself.

Why did his father seem to care about Nathalie one minute and then just turn around and act like she was just the hired help the next?

Why did he send Adrien to the hospital instead of coming himself?

Adrien was stunned as he watched his father begin to reach for Nathalie’s hand, as if he was about to hold it, like someone that loved her. At least that’s what Adrien read from the motion, but Adrien was even more amazed when Gabriel pulled his hand back before he touched her.

Gabriel Agreste looked… lost as his hand fell back to his lap. He stared at Nathalie like a… a hungry man? Adrien didn’t understand it, _what was their relationship really?_

_Has he forgotten mother already?_

The look on his father’s face seemed to also say that he didn’t want to break Nathalie, as if his touch could literally be painful to her. He looked tired and worn, almost broken if his son had to label it. Which said a lot about a man that only slept four hours a day regularly and managed to look impeccable.

Adrien wondered if Gabriel Agreste had even slept since the accident.

In what seemed like hours later, Marinette tapped Adrien’s shoulder. He glanced at her and held one finger up to his lips and with the other hand held out, palm facing her, motioning for her to stay where she was and to be quiet, just for a moment. He needed that moment.

She nodded at him like she understood what he wanted, freezing behind him.

_I wish I knew what was going on._

Adrien had seen enough but realized that he didn’t know quite what to think of it.

Adrien didn’t want Marinette to think that he would eavesdrop so easily either, so he took a deep breath to steel himself, exhaled and finally knocked on the door as he quietly asked his Father, “May we come in?”


	12. Father’s visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste is a stern, well groomed and professional man, usually.
> 
> Also, Adrien visits Nathalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter, hope you like it.

Gabriel looked up at his son. He knew that he didn’t look well, but he also knew that he had taught his son not to say anything about it. It simply wasn’t his place.

“I came early.” Gabriel flatly told his son when he glanced up at him and looked back at Nathalie, laying unconsciously in a hospital bed, a bandage on her head and a cast on her arm.

Gabriel quickly sat up straight, straightened his tie and then stood up. He then casually walked over to his son and patted him on his shoulder.

Then Gabriel Agreste flatly spoke again, “She’ll be fine now. Thank you for watching over her, I am certain that she would have appreciated it.”

…

Even Plagg shifted in Adrien’s pocket. Apparently, he had woken up and was startled at the senior Agreste’s words that almost sounded like he was appreciating something his son had done.

Adrien himself was shocked, _my father is acting… civil? Human? Had he been replaced by a doppelganger of some kind? Were there aliens in Paris? Some sort of pod people taking over people one by one?_

Adrien could hardly believe it and he was right here to see it! He tried to stay collected, as his father would want him to do especially in front of Marinette or anyone else for that matter, he was an Agreste after all.

Gabriel walked past Adrien and Marinette, nodding to her in recognition, “thank you also for coming as well, Miss Dupain-Cheng was it?” Marinette managed a nod before he continued, “You both have your own lives to live, so please go home and rest.”

Then turning towards his stunned son, he added, “I have cancelled your morning photoshoot and the interview Adrien, you probably need to go home and get a nap. I will need a moment of your time later, as I wish to speak to you about your future schedule after lunch.”

“Yes, Father.” Adrien was barely able to respond for some reason.

Gabriel then glanced at Nathalie again before turning away, a brief glimpse of the broken man showing through before he reverted to his usual stoic self. “I’ll check on her myself this evening. Good day.”

Then Gabriel nodded at them, with his usual glazed and blank face.

“Yes, goodbye Father. T-thank you.” Adrien managed to almost stammer as Gabriel left.

“That was different.” Marinette managed, knowing how stern his father could be.

Adrien shook his head, “you have no idea.”

He glanced at his new revised schedule.

 

12:00 PM Lunch

1:00 PM Chinese tutoring

2:00 PM Fitting

3:00 PM Piano Practice

4:00 PM Free Time

6:00 PM Dinner

7:00 PM Photoshoot

 

He hadn’t had so much time freely given to him without him having to excuse himself to go and fight an akuma, with or without permission that is, in a long time.

Then he thought of Nathalie, were they her only family really?

“Can we stay here with her for a little while Marinette?” He asked carefully.

“Of course.” She whispered as he pulled up a chair for her and then he sat in the one vacated by his father. She pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing. He wished he had a hobby like that, it was inspiring to watch her and he almost let his mind wander.

But he wanted to focus on Nathalie, at least for a little bit. He leaned over and held her hand. _That’s what families do, right?_

He could have been seeing things, but it looked like her usually blank face had shifted from a look of complete blissful unconsciousness, to one of contentment. He’d seen that small smile on her face before, but he didn’t know why holding her hand made her react that way.

It’s true that she had practically been the one to raise him since his mother went missing, but she was as reserved as his father was usually and she kept her business to herself. Still, she was the closest person that he had had to a mother for what seemed like years.

Marinette patted his shoulder. It felt nice, so he turned and gave her a grateful smile, before returning to watch Nathalie.

He was glad that Marinette was here to be with him.

 


	13. Being there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette catches Adrien hesitating outside of Nathalie's room.  
> She noticed that there are a lot of strange things going on.  
> After a visit, they discover they have some time available to them, should they call their friends to hang out?

“You did a great job Marinette!” Tikki quietly exclaimed as they went down the lonely halls towards Nathalie’s room.

“Aww, thank you Tikki. I’m glad that we could help that woman and her family.” Marinette patted her kwami’s little head, her hand subtly in her purse to do so.

“But now you need to find Adrien.”

“Yeah, Adrien.” Marinette sighed. After the crisis was over, it was hard not to moon over him like she usually did.

“Focus Marinette, you can be there for him without the blab la ba.”

“I know Tikki, I’ve never seen him like this. I’ll keep trying to do my best to be here for him.”

“You’ll do fine Marinette.” Tikki tapped Marinette’s hand with her paw as they turned a corner, where Marinette caught a glance of Adrien just standing outside Nathalie’s door.

She was surprised when she realized that he was looking through the crack in Nathalie’s door. She walked up behind him and he was so preoccupied that it took him a full minute to realize that Marinette had arrived. _Huh._

…

Entering Nathalie’s room revealed a mystery. Gabriel Agreste obviously cared about his assistant in some form, but Marinette couldn’t put a label on it. _Huh._

He had left abruptly as well. _Maybe he didn’t like an audience?_

Gabriel Agreste was also kind to Adrien, _which shouldn’t seem suspicious but still.._. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder.

Come to think of it, Marinette also didn’t understand how a woman who practically lived at the Agreste mansion could have fallen and gotten hurt so badly in the first place, but here they were.

Adrien asked her if they could stay longer, which she didn’t mind.

Adrien himself seemed preoccupied. He looks so confused? Was that the right word for it?

 _Should I dare?_ It had already been a few minutes since Gabriel Agreste had left and Adrien was holding Nathalie’s hand. Was she smiling? Maybe.

Marinette psyched herself up and placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder as his concerned friend, letting him know that she was there for him. He glanced at her and gave her a brief smile before looking back at Nathalie. Marinette didn’t explode or even seriously blush. Okay, there was just a little blush, but thankfully it was a delayed response for once.

Marinette sighed, she was glad that she could be there to support him, but she couldn’t help but think about things too much. Things that weren’t her business. She decided that she ought to focus on her designs, taking her hand off of Adrien’s shoulder to sketch.

…

Time passed so quickly.

They stayed with Nathalie for about half an hour, until the doctor came in and told them that she was being kept unconscious until tomorrow to let her heal, the fall had been pretty bad after all.

Despite the awful reason behind it, there was a small part inside each of the teenagers that felt guilt for being thankful for the time that they got to spend together that day.

After saying an uncomfortable goodbye to Nathalie, they left her room.

“Well, I ought to text my Maman to come and pick me up.” Marinette announced as they walked towards the elevator. He took the heavy bag with the quilts from her.

“Marinette, it was..,” he struggled to describe it, “so nice of you to come here and be with me. Why don’t you let us give you a ride home? It’s the least that we can do.” He was texting Gorilla to pick them up in front of the hospital already.

“Oh, no. I can’t ask you to d-do that.” Marinette tried to let him off the hook, embarrassed that she could use the ride since her mother had done so much already.

“No Marinette, I insist.” He placed his arm across her shoulder and whispered, “Just like you insisted on coming.” They kept walking that way, somewhat awkwardly and slowly.

Of course, she blushed, “Oh, o-okay.”  As the thought ran through her mind _“he’s touching me! He’s touching me! Don’t blush, don’t blush!”_

Of course, she blushed even more.

They walked for a minute without saying anything. He couldn’t help but glance at her a few times. It felt good having her by his side, he just wished she seemed more comfortable.

She couldn’t help but glance his way once or twice as well, but she turned away when she thought he might be looking at her. _Stay calm Marinette._ She reassured herself.

 _Is she uncomfortable again? Oh, I’ve got my arm around her, how did that happen? Umm… maybe this would be better?_ Adrien tried to be nonchalant as he slipped his arm from being across her shoulders to just having one hand on her shoulder, giving a slight blush of his own.

“What are you planning on doing today when you get home?” He asked her, trying not to think about his guiding hand on her shoulder.

Marinette thought about it, “well, I ought to be tired, but I’m wide awake for some reason.” She rocked back on her heels, bubbling with energy as they stood outside the elevator.

He chuckled, “Me too.” As the doors opened and let them into the elevator. He escorted her through the door like the gentleman that he was and he stood beside her as the doors closed. He let go of her shoulder, why he didn’t know. For some reason he both wanted to gaze into her stunning blue eyes and to look away at the same time.

He chose the safest option, the latter one.

Marinette was thoughtful for a moment, “well, I’m caught up with my schoolwork and such. So, I-I might just do some designing or I could call Alya to hang out or something.”

“That sounds like fun, m-maybe I could text Nino and we could do something together now or maybe later this afternoon?” He nervously suggested, rubbing the back of his neck, “I could move my piano practice to the morning if I have to.” _Father ought to be okay with that after all, as long as I get everything done._

Marinette smiled at him brightly, “I-I’d like that. I’ll text Alya a-and you can text Nino, you see I’m available, no, wait. Ugh! We need t-to see if they’re available.”

He chuckled, her stuttering could be so endearing.

“Purr-fect.” He whispered naturally after they had pulled out their phones, for her to contact Alya, and for him to text his best bud.

…

Adrien: Hey Nino, Marinette is with me at the hospital, want to hang out with us somewhere this morning or later this afternoon?

Nino: My gal & I are hanging out now. Later is good. Go do something with Marinette.


	14. Adrien is Chat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Texting their friends, Adrien and Marinette have to start talking to each other before they miss this opportunity to get to know each other.
> 
> Oh, and Marinette starts chanting, Adrien is Chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the result of rescuing about a third of the last chapter and embellishing it a bit. Hello my computer chewed up my last chapter and ate the last half. Thankfully the part that it was ripped from stands alone just fine. Plus now Marinette can chant 'Adrien is Chat!' all she wants...

After whispering “Purr-fect.” Adrien had tried to text his best bud and now he was having an unusual texting crisis.

Nino: My gal & I are hanging out now. Later is good. Go do something with Marinette. 

Adrien was quite surprised, Marinette was just a friend. Adrien was aware that his bro’s girlfriend (and Marinette’s best friend) kept trying to get them together as a couple too, but he tried to ignore their interference. He enjoyed being Marinette’s friend, as much as she’d let him.

_Wouldn’t going out together look like a date?_

Not that he was averse to the idea… uhh, no.  Well, maybe? If Ladybug could spend time with her guy, why couldn’t he spend time with another girl? Maybe he should try it? Was it a crime to look elsewhere for love? He’d waited so long for Ladybug only to be thoroughly friend zoned after all.

Adrien: Alright, I’ll do it. What should I do???

Nino: Take her somewhere nice, u know. ;-)

Adrien: To her we’re just friends Nino, and she gets nervous around me.

Nino: But don’t u want 2 get 2 know her better? Be good ‘friends’? Maybe more?

Adrien: … Maybe, yeah.

Nino: Well, take this opportunity bro! Go get her! :-D

Adrien: Nino!

Nino: Have fun!

…

Meanwhile Marinette was having her own texting crisis…

Mari: Alya! Adrien wants us to all hang out now or later. <3

Alya: Later is fine. You should go do something with him now -wink -wink

Mari:  What!!!!  :-O

Alya: It’s not hard Mari. Step 1 BREATHE. Step 2 FOCUS Step 3 Know you can DO this!

Mari: I’ve hardly been able to keep it together all morning, I’m at my limit. What do I DO???

Alya: Ok, try this. Pretend he’s someone else, he’s just a guy Mari. Pretend he’s Nino.

Mari: I don’t want to pretend he’s Nino! I don’t want to kiss Nino! He’s your guy!

Alya: ROFL! Then some other guy that you like enough that you could see yourself kissing but you can TALK TO.

Well, she had kissed Chat Noir some time ago, it was an emergency true, and he didn’t remember it, but she could at least talk to Chat still. He was her best friend, besides Alya. Besides THAT kiss wasn’t exactly bad. Hmm… come to think of it Adrien and Chat did have some remarkably similar physical traits, both had green eyes and blond hair… maybe she could pretend Adrien was Chat just so she could talk to him? _I wonder what Chat would think if I was thinking about him while trying to spend time with the guy I like?_

Mari: I don’t know Alya...

Alya: Have fun girlfriend! You can do this! BYEEEE! :-D

…

Marientte tried to psych herself up. _Ok, Adrien is Chat, Adrien is Chat Noir.  AND I can talk to Chat._

Then her inner alarm went off as she thought about Chat.

“Wa-What was that?” Marinette asked, as she swallowed and asked Adrien, “what did you just say Adrien?” Somehow and someway Adrien had just pronounced perfect as ‘purr-fect’. _I must be imagining things too. He sounded like Chat!_

Not knowing what he’d said, Adrien replied with a grin aimed at her as he finished his text conversation, “I said that was perfect Marinette.” He noticed that she was blushing brightly again. “Are you alright?”

Marinette scolded her inner self, _maybe I shouldn’t pretend he’s Chat, I’m hearing things!_

“Y-Yeah! I…I uh… I just realized that we forgot to press the button!” She darted from her melted by his smile state to pull herself over to the panel and pressed the ground floor button.

_Oh no, the stammer is back! I’ve got to give this more of a chance. Adrien is Chat! Adrien is Chat!_

Adrien laughed, “I can’t believe I missed that again! Way to go Mari!”

_Now how am I going to ask her to hang out with me?_ He wondered.

 “Mari?” She looked at him with a wide look of shock in her eyes, he hadn’t used that nickname for her before, not that she could remember anyway. It had a certain tone of familiarity to it, only those closest to her called her that. Like Alya or Nino. And now that she thought of it, even Chat Noir called her that once or twice, since he visited her balcony every so often they had become friends on this side of the mask after all, but that was Chat.

But she needed to be able to talk to Adrien. _Adrien is Chat!_ She tried to convince herself _._

Huh, and this was Adrien. She smiled at him weakly, confused. _What does Adrien mean by calling me Mari? Does he mean something by it?_

“Is that okay?” He sheepishly asked, noticing her change in demeanor. _Should I have asked her if I could use her nickname first?_ It had just come naturally, Alya called her that all the time and she didn’t mind when Chat Noir called her that, but she was comfortable with him too. He felt sad about that but he masked his feelings like any good Agreste.

Of course, Marinette noticed his model smile, the one that hid everything. _He must think that I don’t want him to call me Mari! Quick think! What should I say?_

“Sure, I… uhh…  just don’t ask me to call you Adrikins okay?” She answered with a shy smile.

_I can do better than that._ _Adrien is Chat!_

Adrien choked and laughed at her new level of sassiness as the elevator doors opened.

“I don’t think that I could handle that from you Mari.” He answered honestly as he led the way out, “I only let Chloe get away with it because we’ve known each other for forever.”

“And because you can’t get her to stop.” She smirked at him. _Hello Chat, let’s banter._

He chuckled, “when you’re right, you’re right Mari.” He liked this side of her. Maybe he could help her get over being nervous around him after all and talk to him like she did with Chat Noir, well, with him.

“I’m always right.” She proudly proclaimed, “except when I’m wrong, which happens sometimes.” She giggled at herself.

He gave her one of his playful and genuine smiles as they walked out of the hospital together. She returned it with a not so shy grin of her own.

Gorilla, his bodyguard and sometimes chauffer was patiently waiting for them by the car.

That left one problem for Adrien. _Nino told me to go and hang out with Marinette. How do I ask her to go do something with me? Would she accept the invitation and WHERE could we go?_


	15. Where to go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you go to hang out with a newly flirtatious friend? 
> 
> Early Adrienette high jinks. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or this authors attempt at some banter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter for this story, about 1700 words.

After leaving the hospital, Gorilla opened the door for them and he took their bags, Adrien held out his hand to help Marinette into the car.

Marinette blushed once again, remembering Alya’s advice to ‘go do something’ with Adrien. She was surprised that she didn’t self-combust as she barely touched Adrien’s hand when she got into the vehicle, scooting over to make room for him.

_I can’t ask him to go out with me!_ Her self-doubt screamed. _But if I want to be more than friends, I’ve got to be able to talk to him._

She decided to give herself one more pep talk _, okay Marinette, remember right now Adrien is Chat! And I can talk to Chat! For heavens sake just act like Chat does with me! I can Chat!_

Adrien sat down beside her and pulled out his phone, checking his messages. He pretended to get Nino’s answer. “Hey, Nino’s available this afternoon.”

Marinette pretended to check her phone too, “hmm, so is Alya.” She turned towards him with a little lean and a little smile as she batted her eyelashes at him like they were in some sweet old romance film or in an anime from way back when.

_What do you say to that handsome?_

Adrien gulped, his heart thumped wildly, “uh…3:00PM then?” He stretched out his long arms and rested one of them on the seat back behind her.

_Not very subtle Agreste. Try this one on for size…_

“Sounds good to me.” Marinette answered, giving him an admiring glance, a wink and a sly grin.

_I_ _can so do Chat… umm... that’s not what I meant…Stop it brain! Adrien is right here!_ She then gave him a short giggle.

Adrien about choked on his own tongue before returning to his phone, pulling his arm down to type, grasping his phone like it held all the answers to life’s questions, or at least that it would give him some inspiration for what to say to this girl… “Alright, let’s … let them know t-then.”

…

Of course, they had similar conversations…

Adrien: Her eyes are so gorgeous Nino! And she knows it! What am I going to do?

Adrien: She’s got these super powers in her eyes, I’m melting here man!

Nino: ROFL! Let her bat those baby blues Dude, flirt back man!

Adrien: Flirt back? She’s flirting? With me?

Nino: Astoundingly, she probably is Mr. Oblivious. Share the details later. Now remember, FLIRT BACK.

Adrien: Yeah, I-I can do that. Umm…meet us at my place at 3:00pm.

Nino: Will do. Have fun with Mari! :-D

Adrien slightly blushed at his bro’s response.

…

Mari: Alya! He is SO dreamy! He touched my hand! <3 <3 <3

Alya: Gurl, you’ve got it bad. Did you say one complete sentence around him yet?

Mari: Yeah, & I batted my eyes at him like we practiced, but now he’s stuttering.

Mari: O & meet us at 3:00pm.

Alya: LOL Nino already told me. Now, turnabout is fair play Mari.

Mari: I think I should tone it down though…

Alya: No! Do something that Nino and I would do!!! :-D

Marinette was barely able to contain her inner scream and only managed to blush deeply. _That Alya!_

…

Adrien had realized by now that he genuinely liked to spend time with Marinette. He knew this just from the few times that they’ve hung out together when he was Chat Noir. He wanted that kind of friendship with her. She was like a portable sun, bringing brightness wherever she went. He wanted to bask in her glow, like he had last night. Somehow spending so much time with her, made him feel… good. _I wonder how she really feels about me?_

Adrien tried to relax as he sighed, sneaking a peak at his lovely companion before turning away from her before he lost his confidence.

“I don’t have to be home to get to my piano practice until 11:00AM. Umm, that gives us almost two hours. W-would you like to go do something together Mari? W-with me?” He turned to her and asked hopefully, then he saw a strange, happy look on her face, and those eyes! So much like Ladybug’s eyes! That’s when he realized what he had just said sounded like.

_Calm down Agreste! You’re Chat Noir! You can talk to Mari! This is not betraying Ladybug!_

But in an instant, he realized that a teeny tiny small part of him just wanted to stay busy and keep his mind off of that stupid guy that Ladybug was spending time with. That lucky oblivious idiot.

Then a lovely voice responded, “I’d love to Adrien.” Marinette blinked at him and he was momentarily lost in the blue skies of her eyes once again.

He knew that if he was able to get to know Marinette better as Adrien, then they could hang out together more and he could bask in that warmth that she spread everywhere. Plus, there was that endless supply of pastries that Chat Noir and her close friends got to enjoy. _And maybe a date wouldn’t hurt right?_

She was waiting for his answer.

_Answer her! Say you like the idea too!_

So, he added nervously, “I was just wondering if we could just hang out as friends? If you want to I-I mean? We’ve never really done that before without Nino and Alya, and it m-might be fun?”

_What was he saying? Why was he saying that? Ladybug can date someone else so I can too, right?_

She smiled back at him, but it wasn’t the happy Marinette smile that Chat Noir knew, did she really want to spend time with him? _Did I say something wrong?_

He replayed the last minute in his mind.

…

_Chat talk isn’t working._ Marinette sighed internally, _he’s backing up and leaving the banter behind_ , _maybe I should play it like Ladybug?_

“I guess it’s more fun to do something with a friend. Umm…” _What do I say?_ Marinette thought.

“But you do know what they say about friends Adrien?” She tried to toss her eyes away from him like it was an afterthought.

Adrien swallowed, “what do they say Mari?”

“Well,” she rolled the word off of her tongue, “it’s more about best friends. Would you like to be best friends someday?”

Adrien took a breath, he liked that idea since they weren’t exactly close as it was, but he did want to get to know her like that. “I’d really like to get to know you better like that Mari.” He gave her a small comfortable smile.

“Good.” _You can say it Marinette! You’re sixteen now and you can do this! Remember, you’re Ladybug and you’re about to knock Chat’s socks off!_

Taking a small breath, she looked out the window as she calmly added, “because they say that best friends make the best boyfriends.”

After taking a moment she glanced back at Adrien, batting her eyelashes once more, unnecessarily, because Adrien Agreste, model extraordinaire, was flushed and speechless.

Marinette remembered herself, _I’m his friend, what have I done? Will he ever forgive me?_

“Umm, Adrien, was that too much?” She cautiously asked.

_…_

_WOW._

Adrien finally chuckled after pulling himself together. Two could play this game, “no Mari, I’ve just never had someone I like pursue me so Agreste-ivly.” He purred.

She laughed, she had a laugh like springtime. “So, what would you like to do, Minou?”

He looked shocked at her for a moment, _did she know?_

She giggled, “You should see your face Adrien! I was just trying imply that you sounded just like Chat Noir, but honestly, I think your puns are better.” She took a breath and looked out the window once more, “now, do you have any ideas about what we could do this feline morning?” She glanced at him and gave him another wink.

Adrien exhaled as he thought, _I’m in trouble._

_Wait, I have to answer her!_ _What can we do? What do friends do when they hang out?_

Adrien finally had an idea about that, “Umm… there is a new exhibit at the Louvre about medieval magic that I’ve been meaning to get a better look at and umm... would you… would you like to go?” _Since when did he stutter?_

_..._

She blinked, coming out of her stupor. “S-sure Adrien. I would Louvre to go.”

_He’s looking at me!_ _Look how he’s looking at me!_

“Honestly, I’ve been meaning to see it since it opened last week.” She gave him a sly grin. Master Fu had mentioned that she might want to check it out during her last visit after all. Apparently, it mentioned a former Ladybug and Chat Noir, although those weren’t their names back then apparently.

Adrien coughed after processing the puns and the grins, “I can’t say that I mind Mari, but I have to ask about the flirting, I mean… the… the joking around? Maybe?”

_Oh, he’s nervous!_

“I mean, we’ve known each other for years and all of a sudden, like WOW Mari.”

Adrien smiled at her as she blushed a little and told him, “Let’s just say that I’ve been taking lessons and I finally decided to put them to use.” _Thanks Chat._

“Was it too much?”

“No… I- I kind of like it?”

_He doesn’t sound too sure, I better tone it down a little._

“I just need to let my parents know where we’re going.”  

“I’m sure that your parents loaf to keep their eyes on you, I know that I do.” He winked at her.

_Oh, he’s good._

Marinette flushed before she started to text her mother.

Mari: Adrien wants us 2 go 2 the museum for a couple of hours, may I?

Maman: Of course, dear, I’m glad you’re getting to spend time with your guy. <3

Mari: Maman! It’s not like that… :-(

Mari: Well … at least not yet.

Maman: That’s wonderful dear. Have fun and tell him we said Hi.

Mari : Yes Maman, I love you.

Maman: We love you too dear. Bye.

Mari : Bye!

Gorilla had just pulled out of the hospital parking lot as he noticed Adrien waving. Adrien called out to him, “change of plans, can you take us to the Louvre instead? Just for two hours?”

Gorilla nodded and drove them towards the Louvre museum.

Finally, Adrien would get to spend some quality time with Mari.


	16. The Purrfect Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the museum with his awesome friend Marinette sounded like a good way to spend his morning free time to Adrien, but first they have to pass the crowd outside. Hopefully they'll be lucky and Adrien Agreste won't be recognized.

Adrien and Marinette arrived at the Louvre museum at 8:35AM, thanks to Gorilla’s amazing driving skills. As he let Adrien and Marinette out of the car he gave his charge a look that meant he would not be far away.

“Don’t worry, I have my phone if I need you, I’ll call you in about two hours when we’re ready to go.” Adrien reassured Gorilla. It was a new arrangement that he had with his bodyguard, he would let him know where he was and would call or text him if he was needed. They could get away with it between ad campaigns, most of the time. Luckily this was one of those times.

Gorilla nodded at him and left to go and park the car.

“Does he really follow you everywhere?” Marinette asked, “I-I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude or anything. Just wondering if I should get jealous.” She playfully winked at him.

Adrien laughed, leaned in and whispered. “It’s okay Marinette. That’s what he’s supposed to do, to be there in case I get into trouble. Remember those fans from the fragrance ad?”

She chuckled, blushing, “yeah, the day that I paraded around Paris in my pajamas.”

He grinned at her, “h-hey, it was a good look for you.” Then he realized what he said as she turned a deep pink. “I-I mean if anyone could look fine running around Paris in their pajamas, it’s you. I-I mean, you’re the only pajama clad girl for me!”

Somehow, he turned even redder, “no! Wait! Ugh. I’m not going to be able to dig myself out of that one, am I Marinette?”

He was now looking at her shyly, blushing deeply at himself. She laughed as he froze on the spot. Had he offended her? Was she having some sort of mental breakdown?

Then taking a deep breath she turned away from him, giggling as she waved her hand at him as she started walking up towards the ticket line, calling back at him, “let’s just forget about what I was wearing that day, okay? It was kind of a fun adventure otherwise after all. I’d prefer to remember it that way.”

Adrien was finally able to move his feet and caught up with her as they got in line. “You thought that was fun? You mean… you mean that you’re really not mad?”

“Of course, not silly. It was funny when you think about it, my forgetting to get changed for the day and then playing hide and seek, well, mostly hide, from your adoring fans just to see a movie. It was a strangely fun adventure when you think about it, wasn’t it?” She gave him a sideways grin.

Adrien smiled down at her, “You’re amazing Marinette.”

She gave him a light tap with her elbow on his arm, “so are you. You never got mad at your fans, you just got a little bit frustrated because you had somewhere to be and you looked out for me while you were at it.”

She brushed back a piece of fly away hair that had gotten in her face, “which is handling it far better than I EVER could have if I had to deal with that every single day!” She said as they moved up in the line.

“I think you’d be okay, once you get used to it.” He gave her his model smile, the smile he wore to hide his true emotions, ready for the camera flash at any moment, because he was trying to convince himself that he was used to having fans that would occasionally stalk him.

“That’s just it, I don’t know how you could get used to it.” She honestly said, “I mean I understand, you’re quite the cat-ch, but I doubt it’s fun being followed around like that.” _I know we were using cat puns earlier, but we ought to tone it down to try not to grab anyone’s attention, we are in public now after all._ She thought.

He blushed a bit and ran a hand behind his neck, it was what he did when he was nervous. _She thinks I’m a cat-ch!_

Adrien then looked at her and let his model smile fade a bit, to be replaced by a genuine look of acceptance that she could see that his life wasn’t always easy. Some days were harder than others with his face being plastered all across the city most of the time which was a big part of it, but most were okay.

“Yeah, well, we’re very lucky that I haven’t been recognized yet.” He looked around, there was a crowd around them and still, nothing. “It’s not often that I can just go out and do something that I want to do before I have to cut it short when I’m recognized by somebody.”

“Well, as long as you’re with me, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of luck!” Marinette proclaimed as she pulled out the lucky charm that he had given her on her birthday over two years ago.

“Hey, you still have it.” He grinned and pulled out the one that she had given him during the tournament. “With the combined powers of both of them we can’t fail!”

“That’s right!” Marinette agreed as they reached the ticket counter. “One please.”

“No.” Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder, “that’s two please. I’ve got this Mari, I-I invited you remember?”

“You don’t have to Adrien.” She tried to protest, but he held up his hand.

“Please, I don’t want my father to hear that I wasn’t being the perfect gentleman.”

He smiled at her with his painted-on smile and then handed the cashier his credit card, who swiped it and handed it back with a receipt and two tickets.

“Shall we?” He offered her his arm, trying to look like the perfect gentleman for her.

“S-sure.” Marinette took his arm, and blushed slightly, but then she looked at him from the side as he gave the ticket master the tickets and they entered the museum. _This isn’t Adrien, not the real Adrien. He’s been more low-key since we got out of the car too._

Marinette was quiet, and kept looking, there was something about him that she hadn’t quite placed. He was more relaxed around her for some reason, that was for sure. Well, maybe it was because she was too… now. _Hmm…._

“Is there something wrong Marinette?” Adrien kindly asked her after a while, blushing slightly, “you’ve been watching me for over a minute.” He whispered to her. “I may be distracting, but it’s not like I belong in a museum.”

That jolted her awake. She stifled a laugh, managing a small chuckle and wound up making the cutest snort. “I-I’m sorry. I-I was just thinking about what you said earlier.”

“Oh? About what?” He looked at her, leaning his head to the side like a cat.

She took a deep breath, “about having to be the perfect gentleman.”

…

“Oh, yeah, that.” He gave her a mild smile. One of hurt. He had hoped that she would be more understanding of him, she had been so far. But every girl he met expected him to be perfect after all. It was a lot to ask of him and hard to live up to. It was bad enough that his Father demanded perfection. So far only Nino accepted Adrien for Adrien, the puns and all, even though he had to hide the superhero side of himself.

_I thought that maybe she was different, like Ladybug, the one girl who laughed and fought at his side, not caring what his pedigree was. Marinette accepts the hero of Paris, Chat Noir, unconditionally, what makes Adrien so different?_

Marinette looked away for a moment, having an epiphany as she quietly told him, “I-I know that you have to keep up a certain image Adrien. For your modeling career and for your father’s brand, and I know I don’t know you that well yet, but please, don’t think that you have to pretend around me okay? I can tell when your smile isn’t sincere, and it’s okay not to have to smile and not be perfect all the time, at least it’s okay around me.”

She then looked at him earnestly and gave him a sweet smile, one that seemed oh so familiar as she gave him a friendly wink. “I’d really like to get to know the real you. Furr real.”

Adrien was stunned, “Mari, I-I don’t know what to say.” Something felt warm inside him, as he realized how much he liked this girl, his friend. _She’s opening up to me! This is great!_

“Don’t say anything, let’s just have some fun.” She whispered before she shrugged as she looked up and saw the sign pointing to the ‘Magical Relics and the History of Medieval Europe’ exhibit.

Marinette smirked, letting go of his arm as she took off, calling out to him, “Race you there!”

He laughed and took off after her, “Mari! Wait up!”

She stopped at the end of the hall when a guard gave the teens a glare.

Marinette giggled as she walked by him, “Morning Sir!”

Adrien quickly walked up beside her, “Morning Sir!”

He practically growled as they passed by. “Behave you too, I’m watching you!”

Adrien bristled a little as he answered, “yes sir,” and then he took Marinette’s hand, leading her quickly away. _That was close!_

…

Marinette was of course, tongue tied, she was holding hands with Adrien Agreste! _He took my hand! I can act normal! He’s just a friend! He’s Chat remember? Oh heavens Adrien’s hand is so warm and strong!_

Adrien noticed her clamming up as he pulled her towards the exhibit and bent down as he whispered in her ear as he glanced at a medieval tapestry of a faire in front of them, “That wasn’t very faire of him was it?”

She smiled at him bashfully, “Do you think that it was because we’re going to a medieval exhibit? He knight have tried to stop us.” Adrien grinned, he loved it when she punned!

“Well, this is supposed to be a magical visit.” He answered, and so far, it seemed to be.


	17. An Old Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the museum sounded like a good idea. It would be fun to learn about an ancient Ladybug and Chat Noir together.
> 
> Marinette and Adrien get to read the museum’s summary about the The Red Witch and her loyal knight, the Black Cat.
> 
> A sad story about their predecessors leads to hand holding and a hug. 
> 
> ... and maybe even a reveal.
> 
> PS. This chapter has a bit more angst…sorry.

Reaching the exhibit about the magical medieval past, Adrien and Marinette were still holding hands and distracting themselves from that very fact as they found several displays with ancient artifacts and looked at them all closely.

There were smooth stones, crystals, things that looked like wands or scepters. Unusual suits of armor that were more leather with metal accents than what you’d think of as a knight’s typical metal suit, although there were a couple of those as well.

One wall told a short story, flanked by a man dressed in black clothes, wearing the unusual suit of armor with the leather, some armor and a hood. On the other side of the story there was a woman wearing red with black accents and a red cloak. He was wielding a sword bravely and she was reaching into her sleeve for something.

It was titled The Legend of the Red Witch and her Knight, the Black Cat.

“Would you like me to read it to you?” Adrien asked Marinette sweetly, who was looking at the exhibit with rapt attention.

She nodded, loving the chance to hear his voice.

He squeezed her hand as he begun, “Long ago, there was a young sorceress known as the Red Witch, also known as the Red Lady. Her kindness and compassion shined on all.” _Like Ladybug_.

Adrien continued, “she was escorted by the Black Cat, her defender, knight and champion. He was her partner in all senses of the word,” _maybe he was her Chat Noir, destined to be together,_ he thought, “they traveled far and wide to help those in need, using their magical abilities when necessary.”

He paused as they both realized _, it sounds like they were a couple._

Marinette took over the narrating as he paused. “They happily served the people. Her ability to help crops grow and to heal the wounded and his ability to break down tyrant’s walls made them a formidable pair. Although they could have surely conquered the land, they served those in need. Fighting the darkest of men, including sorcerers and their dark brands of magic.”

Marinette was overwhelmed, it was like they had been quite the fighting force, together.

_Like my Lady and I_. Adrien thought.

Adrien then took over as Marinette paused, “their final battle was against a great and terrible Wizard. His name is unrecorded as it was believed that just uttering it gave him power over the speaker. He was a master of the dark arts, using all the methods that he could find to pull in and use all the powers of darkness that he could obtain unto himself.”

Adrien paused as he realized their enemy could perhaps have been an evil beyond the powers of Hawkmoth.

Marinette cleared her throat, gave his hand a squeeze and continued for him. “Eventually, his greed for power broke his mind, he could not contain the evil that he had readily accepted. His presence was a pestilence on the land. Destroying people, animals, villages and towns in his wake as his desire for power grew. The Black Cat led the way against him as the Red Witch’s sword and shield. But he… he fell…”

…

_Not Chat. Never like that._ Marinette couldn’t help but mourn.

Marinette could hardly go on, she couldn’t imagine losing Chat Noir like that.

Adrien carried on for her as he let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her, “he… he fell. Using the last of his strength and instead of uttering his eternal love for her, he asked her to take the last of his power to win against the overwhelming darkness within their foe. For the Black Cat knew that if the evil within their enemy was divided, humanity and the land would have a fighting chance to prosper on their own. He had felt the chaos and destructive powers that had grown within their enemy and he was now dying because of it. The Red Witch cried…”

He couldn’t imagine leaving his lady like that. He held Marinette closer for his own comfort.

Marinette sniffed, placing her hand on Adrien’s that rested on her shoulder before she proceeded, “The Red Witch cried. Calling upon their joined powers to divide the unnatural evil that had been gathered within the darkest sorcerer alive, separating the evil into weaker ghosts of the man, thrown into the farthest corners of the land. Leaving the Red Witch all alone to hold the form of her dying companion. Unable to go on… she, she gave her all as she released the last of her powers upon the land as well, healing the wounds left behind and allowing herself to die beside her knight, her defender, the Black Cat.”

They could hardly breathe.

“Oh, Adrien! It’s awful.” She turned and hugged him around the waist, hiding her head in his shoulder. Adrien embraced her as well, he needed the hug just as much, he wrapped an arm around her and holding her head with his other hand, leaning his own head on hers. Adrien didn’t know what he could say, the story was inconceivable, to have to sacrifice themselves like that.

…

_Could I ever even tell Ladybug about it? Adrien wondered._

“They… they must have loved each other SO much.” Marinette mumbled.

Adrien nodded, “They must have, Marinette…” then he pulled back from her and they looked into each other’s eyes, finding a sort of familiarity in each other’s gaze.

Both were speechless.

…

Tikki and Plagg, both were in Marinette's purse for the moment. Hoping and praying that this was it.

"Look at him Marinette! He's right there!" Tikki whispered, sensing a reveal just a moment away.

"Come on kid! You can do this!" Plagg whisper shouted as well, earning him a strange look from Tikki.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I want them to be happy?" Plagg explained as they both knew that if their chosen realized who each other were, they would be able to hang out more and hide less....

Tikki rolled her eyes, "Let's just see what happens Plagg!" she whispered through a wide grin.

...

Their intimate moment though was interrupted by the cry of a child from across the room. They both looked up and saw that directly opposite them, on the other side of a massive stone circle on a pedestal in the middle of the room, was a young girl looking over the shoulder of her mother who was carrying her.

“Kitty!” The girl cried, pointing at them.

Adrien let go of Marinette, stepped back and blushed, rubbing his neck as if he were suddenly nervous. He waved at the image of the medieval Black Cat behind him, as he forcefully chuckled and said to the child, “yeah, there’s your Kitty.”

The same child giggled and cried out “Labug!” as she pointed at Marinette.

“Now, now, April, let’s calm down.” The girls mother chided the child looking over her shoulder to be quiet.

“No Momma, Kitty an’ Labug!” The child protested, looking directly at Adrien and Marinette through the stone circle. Both of them were very flustered and tried to look away from each other, hoping that they could get out of this awkward moment somehow.

“She must really like the exhibit, the Red Witch really does look like she could be Ladybug.” Marinette muttered, knowing the girl was looking at her since the image of the Red Witch wasn't quite in her direction.

“Yeah, the Black Cat is kind of self-explanatory.” Adrien tried to chuckle light heartedly but failed. “It really is a paw-some exhibit.”

The little girl heard him and giggled as she cried out, “Kitty Funny!”

Suddenly, the stone circle rocked and it fell off of it’s pedestal with a loud crash, rolling across the floor to land innocently on it’s side.

Turning to see what had happened, apparently a small Asian man in a Hawaiian shirt had ‘accidently’ toppled the ancient relic by bumping into it.

“Master Fu!” The two teenagers exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this chapter told the story of the Red Witch and her knight the Black Cat pretty well, I may want to write a more descriptive version of their story outside of this one in that era from their POV someday. I may make this a series and that could be a small part of it... I'm not sure if it's necessary though.


	18. Master Fu Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are they going to get out of this one?
> 
> The two teenagers had been enjoying their ‘friend’ date, until a small child recognized them as their alter egos.
> 
> Thankfully, Master Fu showed up at the museum, bumping the medieval and magical relic to the ground that apparently had allowed the child to see Marinette and Adrien’s alter egos. 
> 
> Also known as the chapter where...
> 
> Their date is suddenly canceled when an akuma arrives uninvited.

“Master Fu!” The two teenagers exclaimed, shocked to see the Master outside of their lives as superheroes but as their civilian selves.

The young girl that had been able to somehow see them as their alter egos cried to her mother, “Momma, where did Kitty and Labug go?”

He mother chuckled and led her out of the room. “You have such a vivid imagination dear.”

Adrien and Marinette let out a sigh together, their secret identities secure. Then they glanced at each other, a bit embarrassed that now they had to come up with yet another elaborate explanation before they looked at Master Fu for some direction.

Master Fu smiled at them and gave them a nod of acknowledgement as he walked over to the stone circle that he had ‘accidentally’ knocked over, and briefly touched it. Hiding the fact that he broke off a small gem imbedded in one of its cracks.

He stood up and looked at them with a small grin as he placed the small gem in his shirt pocket. “Ah yes, Adrien and Marinette. It is good to see you both. Please, come with me.” He started to walk out of the room as someone went to report the fall of one of the main portions of the magical medieval artifact display.

The teenagers awkwardly glanced at each other before they decided to follow their Master.

Adrien nervously took her hand as he led the way before he leaned down to ask the girl beside him in a whisper, “Marinette, how do you know Master Fu?”

“He uhh, he’s a friend of Maman’s and he comes to the bakery every Friday.” She blushed as she whispered back, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Master Fu affirmed this information with a slight nod for them as he led them from the scene of the crime, not really needing his cane.

“H-how do you know him?” She asked.

Adrien shrugged, “he’s my substitute Chinese teacher sometimes.” Adrien then remembered his manners, “It’s good to see you Master.”

“Yes, g-good to see you too Master Fu.” Marinette echoed. “What brings you here?”

“Honestly, I came to see if any of these relics were real, that stone circle was supposed to be able to see the true magic a person possesses, revealing the truth.” The old man laughed, “although I am fairly certain that it no longer works.”

Both teenagers looked away, muttering, “yeah.” They had been so wrapped up in being recognized themselves that they had ignored the little girl’s comments about their crime fighting partner having been right there beside them. Both of them knew that THAT was impossible.

Master Fu walked slowly and it was easy to keep up with him. His voice was calm as he stated, “I also wanted to visit here today because something felt out of balance, it’s as if things are shifting somehow.”

Marinette and Adrien gave each other a glance, both reading more into that comment than their civilian selves normally would.

“Ah, but now is not the time to speak of ill things, focus on the positive I always say.” The wise Master grinned.

“Yes, Master Fu.” The both chorused as they glanced at each other with a smile, then giving a small blush and a small giggle as they realized that they had answered together.

Master Fu had one more surprise for them though, “so tell me, how are you two young ones enjoying your date together?”

They both paled at the accusation, but then they looked down at their linked hands, realizing that they were still holding onto each other’s hand like a lifeline.

“Umm…” Marinette mumbled.

“We, ah…” Adrien was equally tongue tied.

Neither of them wanted to deny the accusation completely or to even let go of the other as the hand of their companion seemed to give them strength somehow, no matter how deep the blush was that now appeared on both of their faces.

Master Fu smiled and nodded, ignoring their inability to explain as he looked away and walked down the hall, “I imagine that the two of you would make quite a good pair. Of course, it would be up to you to believe in the ramblings of an old man.” He chuckled.

…

Marinette was about to reply when the floors rocked, dust fell from the ceiling and most everyone in the building lost their balance and they nearly fell to the ground, some people actually did, including Master Fu.

Adrien and Marinette, let go of each other’s hand as they rushed forward, helping the man up as the floor rocked again.

“Akuma!” Someone yelled as they ran up some nearby stairs and past them, exiting the building.

“Great, just great.” The two young teenagers muttered together, they glanced at each other again, a bit of their blush from earlier returning.

The floor rocked again, reminding them of the akuma.

“We’ve got to help get people to safety!” Marinette cried out. “Everyone! Head for the exits!”

“We NEED to get you both somewhere safe!” Adrien answered as he helped Master Fu to the doors and grasped Marinette’s hand pulling her along. She was struggling against him, wanting to head back into the building to help as many people as they could. Although many people were running out and away from the akuma already on their own, Marinette’s determination slowed their progress.

 _We don’t have time for this!_ Adrien thought.

“Adrien!” Marinette protested as he picked her up and slung her over one of his shoulders, which wasn’t his preferred method of carrying her but he needed a free hand to help Master Fu, so that he could get them both out of the building and to safety.

“Adrien! I can walk!” she protested.

“Not back into the building you don’t! There’s an akuma in there!” Adrien told her determinedly, _and_ _I’m not going to see you magically changed into a mummy or a knight or something else that Hawkmoth hasn’t thought of yet that’ll I’ll wind up having to fight!_

Marinette sighed and calmed down reluctantly as he carried her and led Master Fu across the courtyard.

 _I need to transform_ , Adrien knew he needed a good excuse to leave them. Once they were at a safer distance, Adrien put Marinette down and told her, “look, I’ll tell you what Mari, I’ll go back to help everyone get out there if you can get yourself and Master Fu to safety.” Adrien offered her with one of his genuine grins as he kept his hand on her shoulder.

Marinette blushed for a moment, knowing she couldn’t refuse that face and nodded as she timidly replied, “sure.”

Adrien then pulled her close and gave her a brief friendly hug, “take care Mari! See you later Master Fu!” The young model let her go and turned around to run back into the building.

…

Leading Master Fu across the street into another building which was remarkably empty, Marinette asked the Guardian of the Miraculous, “will you be safe here Master?”

“Of course,” Master Fu gave her a wide grin, “you must go now Ladybug, Chat Noir needs you.”

Marinette nodded as she looked this way and that to make sure that they were alone again before she called out, “Tikki! Spots ON!” Transforming herself into Ladybug.

She looked at Master Fu, wondering if he was really safe there before glancing back at the museum, a dark look crossed her face as she remembered her lost time with Adrien, a look that even caused Master Fu to step back. It was a look that could only remind you to never cross a woman in love. Ladybug took a deep breath, trying to reign in her emotions.

“Go.” Master Fu urged her, realizing that she was calmer now, his one-word suggestion had Ladybug racing out of the building, using her yo-yo to propel herself towards the museum.

“Wayazz,” Master Fu spoke as his kwami appeared at his side.

“Yes, Master?”

“I believe that Hawkmoth just upset the wrong girl.”


	19. The Constructor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unique akuma shows up, totally canceling Marinette and Adiren’s ‘friend’ date.
> 
> Why do they have all the luck?

Marinette was livid. She had been actually hanging out with Adrien by herself, they were having fun together and not only that but she had been talking like a normal person! Well, at least most of the time, and Hawkmoth just HAD to akumatize someone.

This really wasn’t her day. It had been hard enough to get away from Adrien.

_Adrien may be wonderful, but he is clueless._ She thought. _This lady can totally take care of herself._ He had treated her like she was some sort of damsel in distress, but the worst part was that she had to play the part somewhat in order to get away from him to transform into Ladybug since the sooner he wasn’t worried about her the sooner that she could get away and transform, not that he knew that.

She sighed, _sometimes I just don’t know why I let him get to me like that._ Thankfully thinking about Adrien helped her regain her self-control, at least while she was in Ladybug form.

She found herself swinging in through a window, landing near a surprised Chat Noir.

“Good morning Bugaboo, here to see the new exhibit? I hear its claw-some!” He grinned at his Lady, happy to see her despite the circumstances.

“It’s too early for puns Kitty.” She frowned as she groaned, “and I was having SUCH a good morning.”

He gave her a petulant grin as he shrugged, “you’re not the only one Ladybug.”

She was able to give him a quick glance before the floor shook beneath them, leaving her unable to ask him what he meant.

“Shall we my Lady?” Chat Noir waved towards the stairs, “I have a feeling that our uninvited guest may be in the basement.”

Remembering where the first sighting came from, Ladybug hastily agreed. “I think you may be right Kitty, lead the way.” _I’m gonna get me that Akuma!_

…

They searched the basement, which was taking far longer than expected as they finally descended down an extension of the stairs that led to the fourth basement level, after searching the third level, neither of which were part of the original design of the Louvre.

“Is it just me, or is this place less claws-trophobic?”

“It’s not just you, somehow the akuma has expanded the museum!” Ladybug exclaimed as they looked around, the rumbling having finally stopped. They were either walking through empty display areas and halls or were finding entirely new exhibits.

“Wow! There’s even a new area dedicated to the history of Fashion!” Ladybug practically squealed as they found it, “it even has a few original early Gabriel designs!”

Chat Noir gave his partner a quizzical look as he stated, “I didn’t know you were into Fashion.”

“Well, yeah. Anybody who knows anything about Fashion knows about Gabriel Agreste, he’s one of my favorite designers.” Ladybug replied without even thinking as she gazed at the display. “His son models most of his menswear you know.” She had continued with an almost dreamy look on her face.

…

_She’s so beautiful. When will I ever get a chance like this again?_ Adrien, no Chat Noir, wondered.

“So, you like his work?” He asked, hoping…

…

“Of course, I do, didn’t I just say so?” She looked back at Chat, wondering why he looked a bit nervous before returning her attention to the display, it may not be here after the miraculous cure after all and they HAD been having trouble finding the akuma.

“No, uh, I meant about his son?” _Why was he so nervous?_

“W-what do you think of him? You’ve met him after all, right?”

She gave Chat a brief glimpse only to notice a small blush that was peaking out from under his mask as she turned away from him to look back at the display as she thought, w _hat is this cat getting at? Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to be somewhat honest with him._

Ladybug shrugged and answered a bit too coyly, “Adrien is a great guy, not just because he’s a model or because he’s handsome mind you, but he’s pretty brave too. He helped me with Riposte and yeah, well, I guess … yeah.”

Ladybug just couldn’t share more than that with her partner about her crush, she didn’t want to hurt his feelings after all or clue him in to the fact that Adrien WAS the boy that she had turned Chat Noir down for so long ago. She still remembered how hurt her Kitty seemed to be when she had turned him down and had admitted to liking a boy, liking that boy enough that she just didn’t feel fair to even attempt to give Chat Noir a chance.

Of course, in the present situation she also hadn’t noticed that Chat Noir was now blushing deeply beneath his mask with a very roguish and wide grin etched across his face. He had the look of a cat that had eaten the canary.

He shook his head to clear his mind, and his blush, before Ladybug looked back at him.

“So, is he your special guy? It almost sounds like he is.” Chat was smugly grinning now.

_I’m not answering that one for all nine of your nine lives kitty!_

Thankfully, she remembered why they were there, “oh, I’m sorry Chat Noir! I almost forgot the akuma!” She flushed as she hurried past the display, and away from him, to further investigate the rest of the level, “hopefully we haven’t lost them!”

“Hey! You didn’t answer my question!” He called out after her as he caught up.

…

Of course, the Black Cat’s luck had run out at the most inconvenient time as they were both hit with a blast of energy from the side.

“It’s a trap!” Chat Noir called out as they were blinded.

“It’s too early for Star Wars refences too Kitty.” Ladybug deadpanned as the light faded, just as they realized that they were now both stuck in a modern version of some sort of medieval stocks!

“You know Star Wars my Lady?” Chat was thrilled that she had recognized the line.

“Of course,” she almost sounded hurt at the insinuation as she mocked, “‘you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!’ happened to be one of my favorites.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at him and grinned teasingly.

“I think I’m in love My Lady!” Chat grinned widely despite their awkward situation.

“Enough! I am the Constructor!” The larger than life Orange skinned woman with red hair and a Neon yellow construction hat wearing a rather plain blue jumpsuit and a toolbelt greeted them. She floated in front of them as she put something back in her toolbelt. “I’ve been waiting for you!”

The Akuma floated over to them and reached out, close enough to take Ladybug’s earrings.

“Leave her ALONE!” Chat Noir growled.

The Constructor laughed at the cat as she started setting the timer that was next to Ladybug’s head. “Sixty minutes should do.” She muttered.

“Until what?” Chat Noir demanded as the Constructor came over to his stocks and set a similar timer on his restraints.

She briefly patted his cat like head condescendingly, earning a scowl from Ladybug and another growl from Chat Noir. “I only wish to build and strengthen our City Chat Noir. Here, let me at least turn you so you can talk to one another while you wait.” The Constructor then moved his stocks until he was only a few feet from his Lady at an angle so they could see each other’s faces.

Then the Constructor nodded towards Ladybug and then waved at the huge room around them. “This museum is now almost double it’s former size and now has an underground garage thanks to me. I will go out and reinforce the weakest parts of Paris by bracing and filling the tunnels that weaken it, while you wait here, of course. I may fix a few other things if I have time. I probably won’t need the full hour, but I’m taking what Hawkmoth will give me.” She pointed at the timer by Ladybug’s head.

“You mean you’re not after our Miraculous?” Ladybug was confused.

“Not this time. Things have changed. Hawkmoth only wanted me to wait for you both to delay you from trying to stop me. Usually those stocks automatically run for five minutes but then they will disappear. I don’t want anyone to be moving around in a construction zone. Safety first after all.” She tapped her helmet for emphasis.

She laughed, then there was a brief butterfly shape that was more of a lavender color than the usual evil purple around her face as Hawkmoth communicated with her. “And of course, in exchange I am to deliver a message.”

“A meow-sage?” Chat echoed.

“Not now Chat!” She scolded her partner.

“I’ll admit that one was pretty bad.” He chuckled.

She shook her head at him and then looked at the Constructor, “what’s your message?” Ladybug demanded.

“Hawkmoth wishes to call a truce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I did that. 
> 
> Star Wars quotes and references (which belong to their respective owners etc.)  
>  \- "It's a Trap"  
>  \- "you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!"


	20. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug never thought that they would see the day that Hawkmoth would wave the white flag of surrender, on his own terms of course.

“Hawkmoth wishes to call a truce.” Constructor, the akumatized victim had announced.

“WHAT?” Ladybug shrieked for them both.

“How can he expect the city to fur-give him?” Chat Noir exclaimed.

“Hawkmoth does not seek forgiveness necessarily, just understanding.” The Constructor stated, “he has given me the power to fulfill my wish to better this city as part of his penance. As the butterfly miraculous was meant to be used. My powers are immense and they will drain him and his kwami Nooroo significantly. Hawkmoth and I are doing this for the benefit of our fair city.”

“That can hardly be…” Ladybug interrupted but the Constructor held up her hand.

“I wish to get on with my task. Here is his message.”

The Constructor cleared her throat as a butterfly shape that was more of a lavender color than the usual evil purple around her face appeared as Hawkmoth communicated through her.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir. You have foiled my plans time and time again. Recent events have encouraged me to reconsider my options. I realize that I have done great damage to the city and to many people. I have granted the Constructor with the ability to fix many of the dangers to the city and to improve the museum as part of my penance, once she is done I will release her from her akuma.”

After a dramatic pause he continued, “I know forgiveness is perhaps impossible. However, I do not wish for others to be punished for my sins.” He said almost reverently before he continued, “they say that time heals all wounds. I am not sure that it does, as the passage of time is painful to say the least, but… I will grant you a reprieve from my attacks for eight weeks to prove my sincerity. You should use that time to get to know one another better.”

Chat turned his head towards Ladybug and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, she rolled her eyes at him as Hawkmoth coughed and continued, “By then I hope that you will be willing to hear out my proposal.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Chat Noir asked. “Historically you’re paws-itively claw-ful about keeping your promises to all your victims after all.”

“Chat Noir is right,” Ladybug added, “how can we possibly trust you?”

“I’ll prove it by trusting you.” The irritation in his voice was apparent. “Your proof will arrive here within twenty minutes after Constructor’s akuma has been released. I expect that you will be considerate of… well, you’ll see. I will expect your response to my proposal in eight weeks.” The butterfly shape faded away and Constructor nodded at them.

“This is where I will take my leave.” The Constructor walked over and tapped the timers on their stocks, starting their countdowns. “You have sixty minutes until you are released. I will return in order for you to witness my akuma’s purification, bye!” Constructor waved as she floated away and left.

…

“Can you get out Kitty?” Ladybug asked after wiggling every which way imaginable and finding that she was unable to free herself.

Chat Noir had been doing the exact same thing until he had realized as she had that it was hopeless. “I’m afraid not My Lady. What should we do?”

“I’m afraid all that we can do is wait.” Master Fu announced as he walked over to them.

“Master Fu! I saw Marinette with you as I came in here, is she safe?” Chat Noir quickly asked, Ladybug smiled and looked away, thankful for her Kitty’s concern.

“She is safe, I let her take me home before I came back here, she said she would go home afterwards. I also passed a crowd of people hiding in a building nearby, apparently Adrien Agreste led them to safety.” Master Fu added.

“Is he safe Master?” Ladybug couldn’t help but ask. Chat Noir grinned at her concern for his civilian self.

Master Fu nodded, “he is quite safe Ladybug. Now, shall we discuss these new developments?”

She nodded as well as she could, “Yes, what do you think that Hawkmoth is getting at?”

“Yeah, why is he changing his modus operandi?” Chat Noir asked.

“Modus operandi?” Ladybug echoed.

“His habits.” Chat answered.

“You watch too much television Chaton.”

“I have to have something on in the background while I groom myself.” He grinned at her and gave her a wink.

Master Fu cleared his throat. “Obviously something has changed for Hawkmoth, whether or not we can afford to trust him will depend upon his proof.”

“How can we even consider trusting him Master?” Ladybug asked.

“Never judge someone when you do not know the whole picture, even then it is wiser to say nothing at all.”

“But his actions have taught us not to believe him.” Ladybug pointed out as she stretched her neck. “It’s not going to be comfortable while we wait for his akuma to come back either.”

“I’m afraid that I am unable help with that,” Master Fu glanced at their timed locks. “Unfortunately, I don’t have a lot of experience with technology and this is a mixture of magic and technology.”

“Can you find someone else that can get us out of here then Master Fu?” Chat Noir asked.

Master Fu frowned, “I’m afraid there isn’t anyone that is skilled in both crafts in Paris, you will be released before they would arrive anyhow.”

“So, there are still practicing magicians out there, with real magic?” Ladybug asked.

“Yes and no. Not to the level of the medieval era, not that I’m aware of anyway. Kwami magic is only one kind of magic Ladybug. I came here to the museum to inspect the medieval artifacts here, I was afraid that there were a few that needed to be taken care of.”

He coughed, “I was especially concerned about a stone circle that could be used to see the magic and potential of people supposedly, which would have been highly dangerous for your civilian identities had I not sabotaged it.”

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked away from each other briefly as if they had been chastised, both having been seen through that particular relic by a little girl, unknown by their partner. They had been unknowingly hugging at the time, trying to comfort the other after learning about the sad story of the Red Witch and her knight, the Black Cat.

“Do not worry, I have rendered it useless by removing a key gem from it.” Master Fu explained. “You would do well to visit the exhibit when you get the chance if you haven’t already. The legend of the Red Witch and her Black Cat is quite accurate I understand.”

Ladybug sniffed, “they both died Master Fu.”

“Don’t cry my Lady…” Chat pleaded.

“It’s just so sad Chat.”

He looked down, took a breath and tried to smile for her, “that doesn’t mean that we’ll end up like that Bugaboo.” He said kindly.

She sighed, “don’t call me Bugaboo. I’m not your… let’s not talk about it now okay Kitty?”

He winked at her, “as you wish my Lady.”

“Do not despair Ladybug, not all of the stories of previous wielders are so bleak.” Master Fu announced, “the Red Witch and the Black Cat were formidable, one of the strongest pairs ever. Their love for one another strengthened their bond and their powers exceedingly. They may have died helping others and saving many, but they did it together and while they lived they were happy.”

“Really Master?” Ladybug eyes were wet, but she did not cry.

Chat Noir’s eyes were tearing up as well. _If the Black Cat’s love for his Ladybug made them stronger, then someday Bugaboo and I will be able to conquer anything once she realizes that she loves me too._

Well, he could only hope.

“Ask your kwami when you get the chance.” Master Fu directed. “I’m sure that they know the story well, having lived it.”

“Yes, Master Fu.” Ladybug answered for them.

“Now, I have some things to attend to.” Master Fu told them, “consider Hawkmoth’s proof and let me know what it is once you have it. I’m afraid that I had to sneak in to speak with you as it is and I cannot be found here with you. Good luck Ladybug and Chat Noir, I will speak with you soon.”

They both answered with a “Yes, Master.” As Master Fu waved and walked away.

“So, Bugaboo, what shall we talk about for the next…” he glanced at her timer, “forty-two minutes?”

“Oh, Chat.” She rolled her eyes at her partner, “what have I said about that name?”


	21. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes try to pass the time as they wait, talking about things like being in the hospital at the same time...

“Well, we’ve talked about the weather, Jagged Stone’s new album and Hawkmoth’s strange offer for a truce and why he made an akuma that builds and fixes up the city, oh, and of course locks people up.” Chat counted down their various topics that they had already discussed as he glanced at Ladybug’s timer on her stocks.

“We’ve got another twenty minutes or so LB,” he stated, “so how’s your civilian life going?”

“Chat, we really should be focusing on what’s going on.” She complained, she was really getting a crick in her neck. _Why is Chat always so talkative?_

“Well, we’ve discussed just about everything we can at this point My Lady. Or is there a reason why My Lady is deflecting?” He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows, he knew her far too well after all.

“Well, besides school being let out for the summer break soon, there really isn’t much going on.” Her voice trailed off as she tried to look away from him as she blushed, thinking about her morning with Adrien. She couldn’t help but think, _Adrien was so wonderful and brave running back into the building to evacuate anyone left, but he put my safety and Master Fu’s above himself too. Oh, Adrien…_

“That’s quite the blissful look my Lady, it suits you.” She blushed even more, causing him to grin cheekily, “may I ask why you’re so happy?”

She shook her head slightly, “Nuh, uh, I don’t think you really want to hear about it.”

“Is it something that will reveal your identity?”

“No.” _But it may break your kitty heart_. She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

“Bugaboo, nothing you can say will hurt me, especially when it makes you so happy. Now, we have another fourteen minutes. Would you please tell me? I’m curious.”

“You know what they say about curiosity Chat.”

“I have never heard of that phrase.” He loftily declared, “it has a clawful connotation and it would be paw-ful to consider it,” then his voice got serious, “and neither should you My Lady. Now please, share.” He waved one gloved hand as best he could.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

He tried to shrug, “It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

“Fine,” she knew she didn’t want to delay the inevitable, he’d pry it out of her somehow after all, “I was kind of, well, sort of… on a date when the akuma struck.”

…

 _I was afraid of that. Was it that lucky oblivious idiot that caught your eye?_ Chat wondered.

 _Try to sound supportive_. He told himself. _Thank goodness I’ve been taught to school my real feelings at all costs as a civilian._

“That’s great Ladybug, was it that guy that you like?” He sounded too cheerful to even himself, but she didn’t seem to notice.

Adrien could see the flush under her mask again, “maybe…” She tried to look away, but of course she couldn’t.

“Was it the same guy you spent the night at the hospital with?” Adrien asked bluntly.

_Please say no._

“Wait, how did you know …. Oh, Plagg said something, didn’t he?” She guessed.

Chat looked away from her, “it took a bit of coaxing, but yeah.” He gulped, “was it… him?”

“I don’t want to upset you Chat…”

“No, it’s okay… Ladybug. I just want to see you happy.” He got the memo, she was willing to give up her own comfort and spent a large chunk of time at a hospital for a guy that didn’t know how wonderful she was after all.

 _Still, I ought to try to sound supportive, I guess._ “How is his friend?”

…

“She’s on the mend.” _I probably shouldn’t have said that, but maybe he’ll take it the wrong way?_

“He was there for another woman?” Now he sounded mad.

She blinked and looked away, but before she could answer he took a breath to calm himself before he spoke up, as he sighed, “I’m sorry to hear that LB.”

 _That’s not quite how it went_ , “they’re not involved if that’s what you’re implying Chat. She’s kind of like… a close family friend?”

…

“Oh.” Adrien didn’t know what to think of that.

“Well, now that you know why I was at the hospital, what were you doing there Kitty? Visiting your girlfriend?” Ladybug teased.

“She’s a friend!” Adrien couldn’t believe how quickly he responded to that question, it was like an ingrained and automatic answer by now. All because he’d been teased about Marinette being more than a friend by several people before, including Alya, Nino, half their class and even Master Fu now. Although after having said it, it almost felt wrong to call her ‘just a friend.’ Though.

_I wonder, am I only ‘just a friend’ to her? Marinette is amazing after all…_

_No, I love Ladybug and she’s right here! Don’t let yourself get distracted by thoughts of sweet Marinette._ He shook his head, as he tried to focus on his Lady before him.

…

“Is she a nurse interning there or something?” Ladybug then asked, she’d always assumed that he was older than her after all.

“My Lady! How old do you think I am?” He looked astonished.

“Well, it’s not like we know each other’s precise ages, I just thought that you were older than me and you’d probably like that kind of a girl… ” Ladybug seemed a bit embarrassed that they didn’t even know how old each other was.

“My Lady, I’m seventeen and my heart aches only for you. You KNOW that, don’t you Bugaboo?” He looked at her hopefully.

Touched, she responded, “Chat, please, you…you can’t mean that. You know why we can’t... you know… be more than partners.” She looked away to avoid his gorgeous green eyes, _just as gorgeous as Adrien’s… no stop Marinette. He’s your best friend! Your Kitty! He’s just your friend._

He looked down sulkily as he bluntly told her, “yeah. I know. You’ve already given me every purr-sible reason for that besides the fact that there is some guy in your life that doesn’t appreciate what an amazing young woman you are, and how somehow you’re letting him have a claim on your heart when he clearly doesn’t feel the same.”

Marinette’s eyes watered. _Why does he have to be so mean? Maybe I should tell him again though_. “Chat, please remember that you’re more than just my friend, you’re my partner and I couldn’t do this without you, but we can’t have a relationship together while wearing the masks. Don’t hold that against the guy that I like.”

“Then why don’t we just reveal ourselves then? Why can’t you give me a chance? Aren’t we going to do that anyway someday?”

She paused, with Hawkmoth changing things up, she didn’t know what to say. “Yeah, the trouble is Chat that Hawkmoth did suggest that we should get to know each other better. What if that’s a setup of some kind Chat? Can we even take that risk?”

“I don’t see how it would be risky unless he knows one of us. Do you know anyone who you could imagine being Hawkmoth in your life?” Chat frankly asked.

 _Well, there is Gabriel Agreste._ But he had been akumatized and well, that was that. She sighed, “No. I don’t know anyone that could be him.”

“Neither do I. Maybe he’s just suggesting that we deserve a vacation, we’ve been doing this for over three years now? Maybe he wants a break too.”

“I don’t see how Kitty, since he controls the akumas he can take a break whenever he wants. Why tell us?”

He tried to shrug again, “that’s true My Lady. Hmm. Maybe he is trying to turn a new leaf? I doubt he’s going to just flutter away after doing all of this to make a point.”

“But what point could he have? Maybe he has a reason for wanting us to spend time together? Some underlying plan?”

“I doubt it. It’s been over three years, has anyone found out your identity? I’m pretty sure that mine is safe, how could he use us spending time together against us?”

“I see where you’re getting at. But if he knew one of us, he’d just have to wait until the other one showed up in the other’s life and then he’d be able to take us both out when we weren’t expecting him to.” Ladybug was adamant that there was some dark reason for his wanting them to spend time together.

“Do you really thing that he’s trying to trick us into lowering our guard?” Chat asked, “what if this new side of him is worth listening to.”

“I don’t see how it would be Kitty.”

He pondered this before he loudly whispered, “doesn’t everyone deserve another chance?”

She didn’t know what to say. “I guess, yeah, they do. It’s just so hard to believe he’s trying to do something RIGHT, you know what I mean?”

He nodded and sighed. “Well, I guess we won’t have to wait much longer to find out why,” he glanced at her timer on her stocks, “our time is just about up.”

“Say, once this is all over, you want to out and get some ice cream together or something LB? Maybe take a walk along the Seine together, maybe?” He gave her one of his classic Chat Noir smirks and wiggled his eyebrow.

She was about to shake her head at him when the akuma, the Constructor, floated back into their view.

“Ahhh, now THAT was a pleasant experience.”


	22. A Self Defeating Akuma...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Constructor returns, her akuma leaves her flashlight as a purified white butterfly as promised and the akumatized victim is freed.
> 
> Chat Noir needs to watch his thoughts.
> 
> Hawkmoth’s proof of sincerity is delivered by an unsuspecting acquaintance.

Constructor returned and floated before Ladybug and Chat Noir, both of which are trapped in her magical medieval stocks with a modern timer.

“Ahhh, now THAT was a pleasant experience.” The Constructor sighed as she landed on her knees as her akuma left her akumatized item, a flashlight in her belt and her akuma outfit dissolved as a white and purified butterfly which quickly floated away.

Our heroes were also released from their stocks as a result.

“I wonder if I should use my Miraculous Ladybug powers…” Ladybug pondered as she stood up, glancing at Chat Noir who shrugged, unsure himself.

The woman before them was now dressed in a business outfit with a plain construction hat. She stood up as well and smiled at the heroes as she interrupted, “PLEASE don’t. A lot of good has been done today. I’m well trained and I knew what I was doing, everything is up to code. I’m sorry I had to lock you up, but Hawkmoth insisted on keeping you out of the way. He didn’t think that you would let me finish my dreams of helping the city.”

“You remember what happened?” Ladybug was shocked, since most akumatized victims usually didn’t remember.

“Of course. He said that it was okay to do that this time. Is that unusual?”

They nodded and Ladybug answered her, “it is.”

“Hiss-torically he has you try to take our miraculous instead.” Chat Noir added as he thought, _is Hawkmoth losing his touch or is this part of a new plan?_

“Well, doesn’t it prove something that I could have taken them and didn’t?” The woman pointed out.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, both clearly disturbed by that fact.

Ladybug coughed into her hand, “I’ll have to admit that THAT move was a surprise.”

_No kidding._

“Look, I’m not going to defend the guy after what he’s done before, but I heard his thoughts. How do I say this? The man is disturbed, something is… bothering him? Something happened recently and he’s well… tired of fighting… fighting being himself or Hawkmoth maybe? Or something or other. I don’t know how to describe it. Something has unsettled him and it’s like he’s having a harder time controlling his emotions and for some reason that’s a problem.”

“He’s having a bad day and being emotional about it bothers him?” Ladybug deadpanned.

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but yeah.” The woman shrugged.

“Fur-give me if I’m wrong, but why would Hawkmoth be so worried about being upset about having a bad day?” Chat asked her to clarify. _Everyone has bad days, he’s just had a lot, we’ve defeated well over a hundred of his akumas by now…_

“For some reason, he’s… afraid of getting upset maybe? Like he has had to be in control of his emotions or something? At least that’s what it felt like, and he’s… tired.” She looks down at her watch, “look, I have to get going. Please don’t use your Miraculous Cure, in this instance it would revert everything I did to improve the city to its previous state. I just did about ten years of work in an hour!”

“Really?” Ladybug looked doubtful.

“Furr-real?”

“Chat… not now.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and he grinned.

The woman looked pleased that they were listening, “Maybe even more! You have no idea how long it takes to get the planning, the permits and the paperwork done to even consider taking on such projects. Not to mention the funding! Just what was done here in the Louvre would probably cost over 150 million euros!”

“That’s quite the sum.” _That’s probably more than my father’s company is worth!_ Chat thought, _but not by much._

“No kidding! Look, somehow being akumatized allowed me to focus mentally and gave me the powers to construct anything I wanted and I’m sure everything that I did will surpass the current codes the city requires for all the remodeling that was done.”

Ladybug nodded reluctantly, “I’ll have to discuss this with the mayor, but it sounds like everything should be ok, we’ll see what he says.” Chat Noir was surprised, _she’s never had to ask anyone if she should use her miraculous cure before, why now?_

The woman grinned and then shook her head, realizing as she glanced at her watch, “Look, I took a long and early lunch for this but now I have to get back to work like RIGHT now! Your proof should be here soon. Bye!” The woman smiled as she waved and ran off, clearly unfazed by her actions.

…

“They’ll probably insist on checking her out when she leaves.” Ladybug commented.

“Yeah, I hope they do, that was strange. Do you really think that you don’t have to use your Miraculous cure?”

“Maybe. I mean, this place hasn’t fallen down yet.” She waved her hand around the new lower levels of the Louvre. “I’ll have to talk to the mayor later, waiting a few hours ought to give them time to assess what she did, then if it’s needed I guess I can do it then.” She looked dismayed though.

“What’s the matter LB?”

“Why would Hawkmoth let her listen to his feelings and remember things? Is that how it works when the victim practically volunteers?”

Chat Noir snaps his claws, “or maybe he’s having a harder time controlling his powers?” _He has been working overtime lately and where has that gotten him?_

“She did say that he had to use A LOT of his power to give her all of those abilities, didn’t she?” Ladybug waited for him to confirm it as she thought about it.

“Yeah.” He looked at her, _she’s so beautiful when she’d thinking, kind of like Marinette, wait, no, this is Ladybug! Ladybug! Focus on your Lady!_

Chat Coughed and cleared his throat, Ladybug ignored hid obvious discomfort.

“And the butterfly miraculous does make its holder sense things more profoundly, at least according to Master Fu. Maybe using it as much as he has been has done something to him?”

Chat nodded. “We can only hope My Lady,” he sighed as a minute passed and he started to pace. _What’s taking so long?_

“Bored again?”

He nodded, tired of waiting for Hawkmoth’s proof. “You want to play a game or something My Lady?” Chat Noir offered.

“Not right now Chaton.” She walked over to a nearby bench and sat down with a huff. “We ought to prepare ourselves for anything, hmm,” she was thoughtful for a moment, tapping her chin. “I’m going to text Master Fu and ask him if he thinks that we should get Rena Rouge her miraculous in case we need the back up.” She opened up her yo-yo and started typing.

“We can contact him that way?” _Since when?_

“Of course, we can. Didn’t he tell you?” She finished typing and held her yo-yo, waiting for a response.

“Master Fu only tells me what he thinks I need to know Ladybug, or what I ask him about and honestly, I haven’t thought about that one, about how to contact him. I wish he trusted me more.” He sighed a little dejectedly. _Why am I always the last one to know these things?_

Ladybug nodded her head, “he’s like that. But I don’t think it’s a matter of trust Chat, but a way for him to protect the miraculous. He prefers to keep our contact with him to a minimum.”

“I’ve noticed.” He looked at her quizzically, “Do you know why he does that?”

She hesitated, “I have an idea why, but I don’t think it’s wise to get into specifics.” She waved her hand around to the built-in security system cameras.

Chat Noir nodded, understanding their predicament.

Her yo-yo vibrated and she looked down. “It’s Master Fu. He already delivered Rena’s miraculous to her, I just have to call her to tell her it’s in her bag.”

Chat looked a bit suspicious as she starting typing in a phone number, “Soooo, you know her civilian number by heart?”

Ladybug bit her lip, “Maaaaaybe.”

_Oh, she’s so adorable when she does that! Like when Marinette is drawing something, no cat-boy this is your Lady! Marinette is just your friend… right? Right. Now focus on your Lady!_

She then looked down and paused before texting Alya. “I don’t know about this Chat. She’ll have my yo-yo number if I text her from here.”

Chat shrugged, “well, don’t you trust her?” _I wish my civilian side had your number… but with my baton I don’t need it, so I can’t ask for it. I have the worst luck._

She nodded.

“Then we’ve got like ten minutes, you could go and de-transform and use your civilian phone, if that’s any better.” But then he blinked, “but then she’d be able to connect your civilian side to Ladybug, unless of course she knows who you are My Lady, as a civilian I mean.” He looked at her questioningly. _Does she know who you are? I wish I did._

“She doesn’t know who am Chat.”

_Ladybug can read minds, no wonder I’m in trouble with her so often…_

Noticing his concerned face she decided, “I-I think that I should just use my yo-yo.” He nodded at her as she typed her message.

“What did you tell her?”

“To check her bag and to meet us on the top of the museum in fifteen minutes or so, hidden away of course.”

Chat nodded, “well, her powers would be helpful if we need to cause a diversion.”

“My thinking exactly, I guess now all we have to do is to wait.”

“Hiss-torically, I hate waiting.” Chat whined.

“The same pun in one day Chat? You can do better than that Kitty.” Ladybug shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

…

Four minutes later…

“Fang-fully this is almost over.” Chat drawled.

She rolled her eyes once again, they were getting quite the workout today.

“You’ve got to admit though that was one strange akuma.” Ladybug sighed.

“No stranger than this Dudes!” Nino appeared cheerily, wearing a delivery man’s jacket carrying a large cardboard box and a clipboard.

“I’ve got a delivery for you!” He read a note on the clipboard, “curtesy of a Mr. Papillion. Huh, what a strange name.”


	23. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino delivers Mr. Papillion’s large package to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now what?

“I’ve got a delivery for you!” Nino had read a note on a clipboard, “curtesy of a Mr. Papillion. Huh, what a strange name.” Under his other arm he held a rather large but bland looking cardboard box. “you wouldn’t believe what I had to go through to get this in here either.”

“Nino?” Ladybug stated, alarmed that Hawkmoth had sent him of all people.

“Nino Lahiffe!” Chat was equally startled, “yeah, I heard you rock out on that tv show a few years ago, uh, where do you know him from my Lady?”

_She sounds awfully familiar with him after all…_ _maybe he’s the boy she likes? Wait, no, Nino wasn’t at the hospital last night, he would have told me and my Lady wouldn’t pine after a guy that’s already taken... would she? No, she wouldn’t, I’m sure!_ Chat couldn’t help but let his mind wander. _How does she know him?_

Ladybug barely even paused as she explained, “I went to one or two of the parties he DJ’d at, as a civilian of course. You’re pretty good Nino,” Ladybug addressed the young man who grinned at the celebrity’s praise. “Now, why are you delivering packages for Mr. Papillion?”

“Well, I kind of got this part time gig to buy some new equipment. It was my day off, but my boss called me in to deliver this, and just this. He even promised to pay me a huge bonus for it, I’m talking you don’t have to do this job anymore kind of bonus. I didn’t like leaving my gal for an hour, but hey, she insisted I do it, I could get quite the sweet system for what they’re paying me after all.”

“How did you even get it in here?” Chat asked with a raised eyebrow, surely the police had closed the building after all.

Nino held up the package gingerly. “There were some very specific instructions on how to get in here through a back way, they even gave me a map,” he handed the map to Ladybug, including the codes to an alarm system, “so it was no big deal dude. Weren’t you expecting it?”

“Well, yes, but it’s strange that Hawkmo- I mean Mr. Papillion - would make sure to send you though…” Ladybug looked to Chat for help, she didn’t want to tell him that Nino was one of her best friends.

Adrien didn’t want to tell her that Nino was his best friend either.

“Wait, Hawkmoth sent this?” Nino held it out from his body. “I’ve been carrying it for like ten minutes!” He quickly handed it to Chat Noir, who looked at it skeptically.

“Do you know who gave it to you Nino?” Ladybug kindly asked.

“My boss said it was a special delivery, the guy paid cash and plenty extra. He even said that the guy that brought it was just a delivery guy too, not the original sender.”

“So, he covered his tracks pretty well then huh?” Ladybug noted.

“Looks like. Man, I had no idea, I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.” Nino looked conflicted.

“Don’t worry dude.” Chat Noir gave him some finger guns, “it’s all good. It was important that we get this, but uh, we probably ought to open it now or something?” He looked at Ladybug for confirmation. She nodded in agreement.

“K’ I’ve got to go find Alya.” Nino paused for a moment, “uh, it’s not my thing but could I get a picture of you two and maybe a comment or something? It would make her day.” He gave them a small grin.

They looked at one another and shrugged, “a picture would be fine.” Ladybug offered, “but we have to be quick.”

“No prob,” Nino pulled out his cell and stepped back, “uh could you two like scooch together or something, I’m not very good with talking picts.”

Chat rested the box on his hip with one arm and stood beside his Lady and put his arm around her shoulders and grinned broadly. _If she knows Nino, maybe we know each other somehow! Maybe she’ll let me put her arm around her!_

Ladybug smiled and leaned into Chat Noir for the photo, his grin almost broke his face. “Thanks dudes, Alya’s gonna flip.”

Nino had started to walk away when Ladybug called out, “hey Nino, tell your girl that we’re just as surprised about this akuma attack as everyone else.”

Chat nodded, happy to have gotten away with his arm being around her for longer than a photo, “and ask her not to make it look bad that we were locked up for an hour from the start of the attack please?” Chat asked.

“Dude! She’d think that was a scoop alright, thanks! I’ve got to go and meet her, besides,” he looked at his clipboard, “I was paid extra to leave before you opened that.” He pointed at the box.

They looked at each other and then turned back to him with fake smiles.

“Sure, take care Nino!” Chat answered for them.

“See you later Dudes!” Nino waved as he turned and jogged off, eager to get back to Alya.

“He paid him extra to not watch us open the box?”

“Do you think it could be a trap?” Chat joked.

“Not with the Star Wars references again!” Ladybug groaned.

Chat shrugged. “Hey, if the boot fits.”

She shook her head, “Let’s just see what’s inside of it shall we?”

Chat set the box on a nearby bench and gently cut the tape sealing it with his claws.

“You know, I didn’t know you were so handy kitty.” Ladybug joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Be still my heart Bugaboo…”

She shook her head and helped him open the box.

They found a card on top of what looked like a wooden cage, with a gift card inside to a local candy shop taped to it.

There was a printed message inside…

“What does it say?” Chat asked as she read it…

**_Dear Chat Noir and Ladybug,_ **

**_I expect him to be in good health when the eight weeks have passed. He likes the mini hard candies from this store._ **

**_He has been sworn not to tell me anything that he will learn in the next eight weeks that he will be in your care, nor tell you anything that may lead you to me or my identity._ **

**_Be kind to him, this wasn’t his fault. He’ll tell you my proposal after the time has passed and return to me on his own with your response._ **

**_Most Sincerely, Hawkmoth_ **

They looked at each other and lifted the wooden cage out of its custom packaging. They set it down on the bench and looked inside, finding a ceramic vase with what looked like a door glued to it in the center of the cage, with a little silver chain draped along the floor of the cage attached to a 5 kilo (about 11 pounds) weight glued to the far corner of the cage.

“Hello?” Ladybug asked, wondering if this was what she thought it might be.

The door on the vase opened, Nooroo’s little body came out of the vase. He looked exhausted and just sat on the edge of the vase’s doorframe. He was wearing a small silver chain harness attached to the very long chain that was attached to the weight with a similar timer that had held our heroes less than an hour before. The time on the clock was set at 80,647 minutes and counting down.

“If you have any compassion, please, send me back!” Nooroo’s face was tight and upset, despite his exhaustion as he pleaded with them, “He needs me!”


	24. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth has sent his own kwami, Nooroo, caged and on a timed lock and chain to Ladybug and Chat Noir as proof that he intends to not attack Paris for a period of eight weeks in exchange for them to hear out his “proposal.”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, the holders of the miraculous of balance, I plead with you, please, return me to Hawkmoth!” Nooroo practically demanded.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, disturbed with the nature of the little kwami’s request.

“Nooroo, we were under the impression that you and your miraculous were being abused. Are you saying that Hawkmoth isn’t a villain?” Ladybug kindly asked.

The little kwami paused, lowered his head and sighed, “while it is true that my Master has had to use my powers most egregiously, he didn’t want to harm people, not really. He has requested that I stay with you until the eight weeks are up. It wasn’t an order, but a request, that I have reluctantly agreed to fulfill, unless of course I could convince you to send me back.” He looked hopeful for a moment before he read the looks on their faces, he was staying.

The poor kwami looked heartbroken, “What I can tell you is that while I believe that he needs me, he believes that it is imperative for you to be able to watch over me and to make sure that he cannot use his powers during this time.” Nooroo sighed. “Despite what this separation will cost him.”

“Well, he does have a point and Hawkmoth has obviously pushed you pretty hard.” Nooroo was sullen about this, as Chat continued, “and we wouldn’t trust him to use his powers if he could.” Chat glanced at Ladybug who nodded in agreement.

“Why are you chained up like this though Nooroo?” She asked the weakened kwami.

Nooroo seemed to exhale with his whole body. “He thought that it might make you more comfortable around me and that it would help to keep me safe. Also, just so you know, he didn’t put anything with me to trace my whereabouts. You could send me to London and he wouldn’t be the wiser.” He didn’t seem happy about that fact either.

“But when the timer goes off?” Ladybug urged. _Obviously, he’s been practicing what to say_. She thought.

Nooroo steeled himself, as much as a cute little kwami could as he answered, “I will find him. Distance doesn’t matter. He said that I may tell you his proposal when there is less than sixty minutes on the timer and whether or not I have your response when I’m released I will return to him. If you don’t consider his proposal at all, things will return to how they were, but the attacks will likely be worse. So that is what I intend to do. I WILL go back to him.” His little cute voice bravely declared, “he NEEDS me.”

“Can you tell us why?” She kindly asked.

He stubbornly crossed his arms, for lack of a better word. “Ask your kwami or the guardian. It has to do with the nature of my miraculous, although there is more to it than just that I’m afraid. That is all that I can say. When I want to I am allowed to give you hints if I think that it will help my Master.”

Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other, clearly bothered, by the phrase ‘help my Master.’

“Do you know why Hawkmoth called this truce?” Ladybug asked.

“He already told you, partially anyway.” The little god shrugged, “I can tell you more when the time comes. Until then I have to suffer the indignity of a prison and he will suffer more than you know.” He shook his head, ashamed like he caused Hawkmoth’s pain himself.

“What do you mean, more than we know?” Chat asked.

“Besides the fact that separation between a kwami and their chosen is practically unheard of, it can also be a strain on their holder.” The little kwami noted, then he added meaningfully in a whisper, “especially for my holder, considering the circumstances.”

“So, he definitely cannot transform or use his powers while you’re in this cage?” Ladybug had to be sure after all.

Nooroo sighed and was adamant even in his weakened state as he nodded. “He cannot. It’s impossible. I need to be within earshot of him for him to call me, but as you’ve probably guessed there is some magic on my timer that would prohibit it even if he was nearby.”

…

_This kwami does not like answering things clearly_ , Chat noted.

“Can you give us a minute Nooroo?” Ladybug asked.

“I could, but there literally is nothing you can say in front of me that will bother me or that I can share as I have been sworn to secrecy by my Master.” He then saw the look in her eyes and decided to be kinder, “but if it makes you feel better I can go inside my vase for a nap as you figure out what to do with me.” He answered sadly.

“I’m sorry Nooroo, I didn’t want to upset you.” She apologized.

“I’ve been through more in the last few years than I have in the last two centuries altogether Ladybug. It doesn’t matter, I have failed my Master. Now I- I could use that nap.” He sorrowfully answered before he climbed back into his little vase house and shut the door.

“Chat, I don’t think we know what’s going on at all.” Ladybug sighed.

_No kidding. But why the fuss? We also have to get going though, we can’t have the authorities catch wind of this, the secret of our miraculous and their kwami are too great._

Chat Noir patted her shoulder to comfort her, “while that’s true and all of this is all well and good,” Chat stood up and looked around, “right now we need to figure out how we can get him out of here.” He announced as he carefully repacked Nooroo and his cage into the box.

…

“Of course, we have to take him somewhere safe,” _but where?_ Ladybug pondered.

Chat saw the worry on her face, “I’d assume that Master Fu would be the best one to take him, he’s the secretive one and he might know how to help Nooroo feel better after all.”

“We can’t take him anywhere until we’re sure that we can trust what he has said though. How is your kwami about sensing magical influences?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t know, Plagg prefers to nap or argue rather than help. He’s only helpful when it suits him. Is your kwami different?”

“Yes, she’s very helpful in her own way. But she’s all about creation, not deception.”

They thought about it for just a moment before Chat spoke up, “furr-give me My Lady, but wouldn’t Rena Rouge’s kwami be better at sensing deception, just because of her nature?”

“You’ve got a point. Why don’t I take this map that Nino left us and I can meet Rena on the roof with Nooroo, then she can let her kwami check out this cage.”

“I guess that leaves me to go talk to the police and the mayor about all of this. Although I’m not too enthusiastic about it considering my hiss-tory with the Louvre.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Silly Kitty, I’m sure they’ve furr-given you for that,” he smiled at her for the pun, he was rubbing off on her, but then she had to add, “it’s not like Copycat was your fault.”

“Well, actually he was, remember?” He reminded her as she rolled her eyes, remembering.

“Let’s not get into that alright Chaton?”

He nodded. “I can live with that. I still don’t think that it’s wise for me to speak to the police. They’ll want to hear from Ladybug herself.”

She sighed, “I know, I know, but we don’t know everything yet and I don’t want to get ahead of ourselves.”

“Yeah, but we know enough to tell them to investigate what the Constructor did and to ask if you should use your miraculous cure. You may want to update the mayor privately about what we know so far. When they ask why the Constructor did what she did, we could say that we’re investigating right now, maybe have a conference about it later today once we know more?”

She nodded, “you’re right Chat.”

“Of course, I am.” He smirked.

“Why don’t you take Nooroo to Rena, hide yourself so she can de-transform and have Trixx, her kwami, check out the box. Once she knows it’s safe to take him to Master Fu’s I can meet back up with you so that I can take him to Master Fu and update him.”

“Sounds good My Lady.” He picked up the box, remembering that he had a lot to do as a civilian today as well, including a meeting with his father.

She looked confused though and he could tell that she needed some comforting words. “Hey, don’t look so worried Ladybug, we’ve got this.” Chat Noir smiled at her with a look of adoration.

Of course, he ruined the moment as he then leaned into her space and wiggled his eyebrows at her, “maybe we’ll get to that reveal sooner than we thought!” He said alluringly with his Cheshire grin, knowing that she wouldn’t agree to such a thing until Hawkmoth was out of the picture.

She pushed him away from her, “Not now Chat!”

“Not now means not never My Lady, I’m wearing you down!” He chuckled as she threw a kick his way before he ran off laughing, carrying the box with Nooroo’s cage inside for Rena Rouge’s Trixx to investigate.


	25. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ladybug distracts the police and the mayor, Chat takes Nooroo and his cage to Rena Rouge, hoping that her kwami can see if there is anything misleading about the box or cage.

“Hey Foxy!” Chat called out as he landed next to Rena Rouge on the roof of the Louvre, carrying Nooroo’s box and cage with him. They were hidden from view with a short wall between the crowd and the mayor below.

“Not to you Tomcat! I’ve got me a guy.” She raised an eyebrow at him, “even if you come bearing gifts.”

Chat Noir chuckled, Rena Rouge was fun to tease even when he didn’t mean to.

“That’s not what I meant Rena, you know I’m only into one kind of Lady.”

“Uh huh.” She looked at him disbelievingly, “where’s Ladybug?”

He used his free hand to use his thumb to point behind him at the mayor’s hastily built speech podium. “She’s gone to talk to the mayor and the police.”

“So, what’s the story?”

“Well, first we need you to de-transform and have your kwami check out this box and cage, see if there is more to it.” He set the box down in front of her, opened it and pulled out Nooroo’s cage and set it down beside the box. He stood up and looked at her.

She looked at him, waiting.

“Well?” He looked at her curiously.

“I’m not going to de-transform in front of you Chat.”

“Oh, right.” He used his finger guns and winked at her uneasily, “good cat-ch, I’ll just hop over this wall and try to listen in on what Ladybug is saying to the mayor.”

“Your hearing is that good?”

He shrugged, “If I focus.” Then he hopped over the wall and crouched down, listening intently to Ladybug and the crowd, ignoring Rena Rouge and her kwami as they talked and checked out the box and cage.

A couple minutes later, Rena Rouge had transformed again and whisper shouted at him, bopping him on the head with her flute. “Chat Noir! There’s a kwami in there! We should get him out!”

Rubbing his head Chat looked at her like she was crazy, “No way Rena. That’s Hawkmoth’s kwami!”

“What?”

….

He told her the tale as he repacked the cage and closed up the box. Hawkmoth suddenly has called an eight week truce without explanation. He sent today’s first helpful akuma as part of his ‘penance’ and his locked up kwami, Nooroo, as proof of his sincerity. It looks like there will be eight weeks of no akuma attacks as a result.

Then they discussed a possible way to get Nooroo and his cage out of there. After coming up with a plan, they sat down watching Ladybug still trying to talk some sense into the Mayor.

“Now, what did your kwami say about all this?” Chat asked indicating the box that was sitting beside him.

“Trixx said that the box itself was safe but there was powerful magic on the cage, but there wasn’t anything that implied that it was trackable or deceptive. Trixx was actually pretty disappointed about it.”

“Trixx is bored?” He angled his head and looked at her curiously.

“Trixx probably doesn’t get out as much as your kwami does Cat.” Rena accused, but he knew that she was right and he nodded.

Adrien still didn’t understand why she wasn’t allowed to hold onto her miraculous like he was. It wasn’t very convenient to say the least.

“So, what is Ladybug talking to them about?”

“Well, she’s already asked them to check into what the Constructor built and she asked the Mayor to let her know whether or not to use her Miraculous Ladybug cure in a couple of hours or if she should just leave things as is.”

“Has she ever done that before?”

“Nope.”

They listened, the mayor wasn’t very happy about something. “What’s going on now?” Rena asked.

“She told him that she had what looked like proof of Hawkmoth’s truce being real, something essential to his powers. But it will return to him eventually, she doesn’t think there is a way to stop it when it happens.” He listened harder and then laughed heartily, “he actually wants the police to watch Nooroo!”

Rena laughed too, “like that would be safe. I’m sure Ladybug has a better less public place to hide him.”

“I think she’ll be taking him to Master Fu.”

“The Miraculous Guardian right?”

Chat nodded. “Even I haven’t gone to his place.” He said sadly.

“So, he’s the one that has my miraculous when I’m not using it?”

Chat looked over at her, “Seriously? Do you even want me to answer that?”

She looked disappointed, “I know, secrets.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “secrets.”

…

A minute later…

“Everything good?” Ladybug asked as she landed behind Chat Noir and Rena Rouge.

“Sure, thing Ladybug. Trixx said that there was nothing to worry about.” Rena happily reported, “and we have a plan on how we can get him out of here.”

Chat Noir nodded. “We worked it out as you spoke with the Mayor, Rena will make multiples of us and have them all carry boxes from the scene.”

“But the only real one will be you.” Rena handed Ladybug Nooroo’s box.

“How many of us do you think you can make?”

“I think I can handle three of each of us. They’ll evaporate really quickly though.”

“We’ll only need a minute.” _Master Fu’s isn’t far after all._ Ladybug thought.

“I think I can handle that. But umm, when should I expect you to come and get my miraculous?”

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge looked sad that this was still how they did things, that Ladybug would have to retrieve her miraculous once the need for her help was over.

“Actually Rena, I’ve been thinking.” _Well, it has been a passing thought the last few months._ “Now don’t get excited yet, but maybe it’s time that I ask Master Fu if you can hold onto it?”

Rena Rouge grinned, “that would be awesome!”

“Don’t get your hopes up, I really don’t know what Master Fu will say after all of this. I’ll send you all a message around 2:30pm to let you know what’s happening and what Master Fu has discovered if I can. I have to be back here at 3:00pm to talk to the mayor about whether or not I should use my Miraculous cure and then he wants me to give a public speech about everything.”

Chat and Rena nodded.

Rena grinned, “Now, are you ready to do this?”

Chat grinned back. “Ready with a bell on!”

Ladybug and Rena managed to groan before Rena held her flute to her lips and gave them a meaningful look.

“What?” Chat objected.

“Ready now tomcat?” Rena deadpanned as Ladybug chuckled.

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded as Rena played a short tune on her flute and called out her magical phrase, “MIRAGE!”

…

The Mayor stood at his podium to make an announcement, “Now settle down please. I have spoken with Ladybug and we are investigating what this last akuma did. We’re not sure why this one built or renovated things instead of destroying them, but Ladybug assures me that we’ll know more in a few hours.”

“Mr. Mayor, Mr. Mayor!” several reporters called out.

“No questions now! Ladybug will be arriving at 3:00pm to update us on what she knows. Right now all that I can say is that for the immediate future, Hawkmoth may not be able to hurt our fair city.”

The crowd went wild, until it saw a dozen superheroes each carrying a large cardboard box jumping off of the museum, running outward and away from each other. There were four each of Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir.

One of the black cat’s waved as he jumped over the crowd and the rest of them split in different directions, making it impossible to follow the real superhero with the real proof of Hawkmoth’s truce.

As if anyone besides Hawkmoth and the heroes would know the importance of what was in one of those boxes.

Shortly after a black limo drove away from the scene. Hawkmoth was officially out of commission and Gabriel Agreste resignedly headed to the hospital once again to check on Nathalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a little ahead on writing so this chapter is being released a little bit early.


	26. Adrien is his own man…sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping to get Nooroo to Master Fu safely, and texting Marinette, Adrien Agreste has an out of body experience during his meeting with his father.

Chat Noir’s box disappeared about forty-five seconds from the museum, fortunately he had already left the crowds in the dust and was able to work his way back home within minutes. He landed in a nearby alley that he frequently used when he was out of the house to transform and finally he walked up to the mansion and pressed the intercom button.

The security camera came out and scanned him, “Adrien.” He was surprised that his father answered the gate himself.

“Hello Father, there was an akuma attack at the museum and I kind of got caught up in it but I decided that it would be best to just come home?” _That sounds lame but I hope he accepts it._

“Just come inside Adrien, I don’t have time to discuss it. I expect you in my office at 12:30pm, we have a few things to discuss before your Chinese tutoring.”

“Yes, Father.” Adrien frowned as the gate opened and he was allowed inside. He went straight to his room, checking his phone he found out that it was just 10:53am. Which gave him a few minutes before he had to practice his piano, so he decided that he’d check in on Marinette, he felt bad enough that he had to leave her at the museum like he did.

AA: Hey, did you make it home alright? I’m sorry we had to split up there.

It took her a minute to reply for some reason.

Princess: I made it back safely, thank you for asking Adrien. :-)

AA: We should do it again sometime. It was fun hanging out with you.

Princess: I was rather magical… :-)

Princess: ^It was

He laughed as he reached his room and sat at his piano.

AA: Yes, yes you were. ;-)  So was the exhibit.

Princess: I think it was the company…

Adrien felt a blush appear on his cheek for some reason.

AA: We really should do that again sometime Mari, hang out together I mean.

Princess: I would like that.

AA: Me too. I’ll see you later?

Princess: Yeah… umm… aren’t we meeting up at 3:15pm at the Louvre?

AA: Eager to hang out with me again Mari? ;-)

It took her nearly a minute to type out her reply. He could imagine the blush on her sweet face.

Princess: Maybe ;-)

Princess: Actually, Alya wants to video Ladybug’s speech at 3:00pm before we head out.

Oh, he’d forgotten that they had planned to hang out together. What with waiting to hear about Master Fu’s assessment of the situation and what had happened, he’d forgotten.

AA: Looking forward to it, I have to go now, practice and all.

Princess: Good luck! See you later. :-)

AA: ;-) 

…

Adrien practiced his piano for an hour and then went down to lunch. The chicken salad with the cheese platter was as bland and as filling as usual. He snuck a few pieces of cheese for Plagg of course.

Finishing just before 12:30pm, Adrien found himself standing outside his father’s office.

He knocked, “Father?”

“Come in Adrien.” His father sounded tired and … annoyed? He must still be upset about Nathalie being in the hospital.

“Yes Father. Have you received any news about Nathalie?” Adrien promptly asked.

Gabriel Agreste looked somewhat disheveled as he actually sat at his desk instead of standing, he looked disorganized too, at least to someone what knew him, like Adrien. “I checked in on her myself. There has been no change, they will not let her wake up until tomorrow at the earliest Adrien so do not let it concern you.” 

His Father placed his elbows on the table, and laced his fingers together in front of him thoughtfully, almost biting his lip. “She will be fine, I’m making sure of it.”

“Yes Father.” Adrien was quiet for a minute as he let his father think, his eyes were not focusing on the world in front of him. His father was truly not himself, “you wished to speak with me Father?” Adrien found himself asking.

With a quick shake of his head and a blink, Gabriel was able to focus on his son. “Yes Adrien. You’re seventeen now and after the summer break from school you will only have one more year of lycee (high school) left until you graduate. I think that it is time that you take some more responsibilities upon your shoulders.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, it will start with you being in charge of setting your own schedule to a degree. I will let your assistant know what is needed and then you and your assistant will arrange things. As Nathalie is … indisposed, I decided that it was time for this necessary move.”

Adrien was shocked. “I’m going to be able to make my own schedule? And since when did I get an assistant?”

Gabriel briefly held up one hand, “you will be expected to at least keep up your extra curriculars, fencing is a must as you benefit from the exercise...”

Adrien almost chuckled at that, he got more exercise as Chat Noir than from fencing. _As if father knows THAT._

“And you will be required to have at least two sessions each of Chinese tutoring and piano practice each week. Your modeling will depend on what is needed. Of course, you are allowed to do more if you so choose. I expect you to bring your bodyguard with you when you’re in public, especially when we have a new campaign running and I expect to be informed of your whereabouts as well, within reason. I am trusting you with all of this after all.”

Noting that his required tutoring and piano practice had been cut in half, Adrien was concerned what that meant. “How will I know what is needed and what is reasonable Father?”

“I will send your assistant the required time frames for necessary photoshoots etc. While I cannot guarantee that there will not be last minute additions, there should be significantly less interruptions to your schedule than there has been in the past. As far as what is reasonable, I’d like to see what you think is reasonable.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You will even be given the option to decline some modeling gigs. I would like to see which ones you select and your involvement in arranging things. As your assistant only had two months of preparation by Nathalie for this job, he may need some guidance, hopefully you can help with that. Once you’ve made your plans I’ll of course be given a copy of your schedule to approve, but beyond that, letting me know where you are going and when you will get back through text would be appreciated.”

“Thank you Father!”

Gabriel nodded as he warned, “I expect you to continue to do well in all your pursuits, uphold the Agreste name and prove to be capable in all that you do or we may have to reconsider this new arrangement.”

“Yes Father.”

“Your new assistant will meet you outside the door after you leave.”

“Yes Father!”

Gabriel nodded and it was obvious that he was struggling with this last decision. “As for the summer, I realize that a young man such as yourself should be spending time with his friends...”

_I’m dreaming… right?_ Adrien couldn’t believe his ears.

“Since you have nearly two weeks worth of work to do in Milan or Genoa this summer, I thought you may want to offer some part time jobs to your friends, paid of course. Something to help with their resumes.” He waved his hand like this was no big deal. “I expect you to be professional during this time, but I think that you can handle it. Considering you’ll want some time to spend some time being young, I think it would be wise to spread out the work, I think a month should be enough. Or should we schedule five weeks?”

Adrien now knew what it was like to live in the twilight zone, _my father has been replaced by an alien for sure, or a pod person. Definitely a pod person._

“Excuse me father?” _This is too good to be true!_

“Adrien, I’m suggesting that you take your friends on a working summer vacation, at our expense of course. You can get them paid part time work on the set to help them get some practice with a job. If you feel up to it, a similar week-long excursion to London would be appreciated before school starts up again, but that can be decided upon later.”

His father uncharacteristically yawned before he caught himself before he began focusing on his tablet, “you may go now Adrien.”

“Yes, THANK YOU Father!”

…

Gabriel Agreste raised an eyebrow at his son as he tried to school his feelings and exit the room professionally. Adrien’s grin had been a sight to see, _he hasn’t smiled like that in so long._ Gabirle mourned.

Of course, as soon as the door closed behind him, Adrien’s cry of “YESSS!” could be heard throughout the house.

“So much like his mother.” Gabriel sighed as he looked pained by that fact as the edge of his lip tried to smile, ever so briefly, only to be replaced by a frown as a single tear escaped Gabriel’s eye and rolled down his stoic face.

He tried to focus to control his breathing and his mood, but found it difficult with the events of the last twenty-four hours. _I’m Gabriel Agreste! I can do this! For her, for them._

“I hope you’re doing well Nooroo.” He muttered as he took a breath and set his tablet down.

_I should probably go and meditate for a while like I promised him._ Gabriel lamented, _I need to keep my promise of taking care of myself to my kwami after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was kind of the set up for the next big part of the story which I intend to have as a separate part of this series. Although there are about 15 or so chapters left of this story on it's way. I'm figuring out how to wrap up this portion of the story, which is difficult because I'm trying to keep my chapters relatively short. 
> 
> Anyhow, there will be a bit of angst coming, so be warned. I may post a chunk of chapters during that angsty time since I know how frustrating reading angst can be, depending on how long it takes me to polish them. Yes, I was almost crying during at least 2 separate chapters, why do I have to be a mean writer sometimes? 
> 
> (I know, it makes the story move along and more meaningful and duhh, life isn't fair and all peaches and cream, so I make my characters suffer... my bad.)


	27. Briefing with Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug’s initial briefing with Master Fu does not go as well as she had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I've started the habit of many of my chapters being around 1800 word count from here on out. I'll try to warn readers if it goes over 2200 words in a chapter. There's just a lot going on now in the story and I hate cutting apart scenes more than necessary.

Just as Ladybug had landed and de-transformed in an alley near Master Fu’s, she got a text from Adrien. She was thrilled that he was concerned for her as Marinette, to even take the time to check in on her. She couldn’t help but blush at the thought that the boy cares about her.

Marinette entered Master Fu’s residence only for Wayzz, Master Fu’s kwami, to ask her to wait for a few minutes as he had to finish up with a customer. Tikki had just finished her back up cookie so she and Wayzz went to talk on their own in another room.

“Just call me if you need me Ladybug, I won’t be far!” Tikki giggled as she glanced at Nooroo’s box and as Marinette waved at her little friend to go on and have some fun.

Of course, that gave Marinette just enough time to have a short text conversation with Adrien! He made her laugh again, even through text, and he had made her blush even more. Did he even know that he sounded like he was flirting with her? What was with all those winky faces?

Marinette shook her head and briefly let herself think, _If only I was that lucky._

After Master Fu’s customer left, Master Fu came and got Marinette and invited her to join him in his dining room for some tea.

Before Marinette opened the box with Nooroo and his cage back with her though, Master Fu requested that she transform, after he had closed all his curatins and locked his doors.

Marinette called Tikki and then transformed back into Ladybug before she filled Master Fu in on what had happened and how she had brought Nooroo there.

After inspecting the box and the cage, Master Fu confirmed Trixx’s assessment. Nooroo was effectively jailed and he was the only one capable of entering or leaving the cage through the door in the side due to some foreign magic. But right now, Nooroo was too tired to even float, much less leave the cage.

Ladybug had to know though, “Does this mean that we can trust Hawkmoth? That there will be no attacks for the next eight weeks?”

Master Fu sipped his tea and nodded, “I believe that his ‘proof’ is undeniable. He’s effectively hung up his cowl just to send a message.” Looking into Nooroo’s cage he asked, “can you share your message with us before the time is up Nooroo?”

Nooroo was laying on a little nest that he had made out of candy wrappers inside his vase, he had left the door of his cage open to listen to them. He had already accepted a small sweet healing tea that Master Fu had made for him as Ladybug told her story and Nooroo had finished what he could of it.

Unfortunately, he only had the heart to drink half of it.

Nooroo muttered, “no. I will not deliver the message early, not unless you release me.”

“I’m sorry Nooroo, we don’t know how to do that.” Master Fu apologized.

Nooroo looked away, “my Master gave me an hour to tell you before my timer finishes. That is one bit of information that I will not share until it’s time. My Master believes it’s important to show you how committed he is and to allow you to choose to listen and consider his proposal.”

“Is he trying to take our Miraculous’s again?” Ladybug asked no one in particular.

Nooroo looked down before responding. “All of this is not what it seems, please be open to the possibility that Hawkmoth doesn’t want to hurt anyone, he is… not the only one hurting.” Then he cringed like he had said too much. “I-I need to rest.” He then closed the door to his vase in the cage to take a nap.

“Very well.” Master Fu said as he carefully picked up Nooroo’s cage, “I’m going to put your cage in the corner Nooroo, so no one will bother you.”

There was a quiet “hmph,” heard from the cage in acknowledgement.

Master Fu then placed Nooroo on a table in the corner and placed a large folding screen in front of it so Ladybug could transform safely back into Marinette, which she did.

Tikki motioned to Marinette that she’d like to go hang out with Wayzz again, and Marinette nodded to go on ahead with that.

“Master Fu,” Marinette spoke, “Nooroo seems to think that being separated from him will be painful for Hawkmoth. Is that true?”

“Yes Ladybug, especially for Hawkmoth. Being separated leaves a sort of ache within both the holder and the kwami. The longer a kwami and their chosen is apart, while their chosen is wearing the active miraculous, the more that their holder will grow ill, historically it can be life threatening if they are separated for too long.”

Ladybug nodded like she understood. “Does that mean that Hawkmoth is suicidal to some degree?”

“No, it means that he may be desperate. Two months will make him gravely ill, if he was not healthy at the beginning, but if he was he will still be able to function although he will appear quite sickly. The return of Nooroo will help him heal and grow stronger once more.”

She blinked, “So he will be weaker immediately after his truce is over. What are the symptoms until then?”

“This hasn’t happened for centuries. As I recall the symptoms for the holder is a lethargy, nausea, weight loss, body aches and headaches. The latter will be worse for Hawkmoth as Nooroo has a naturally calming effect on his holder and can help him channel his emotions and keep them under control to a degree as part of his ability to sense the thoughts and feelings of those nearby as potential akuma victims. I wonder what drove Hawkmoth to this decision where he would be willing to endure such mental pain.” Master Fu contemplated as he sipped his tea.

“That would explain something the Constructor said, that Hawkmoth is concerned about controlling his emotions. Maybe Nooroo has been too weak to help with that?”

Master Fu gave her an appraising look and shook his head slightly, like he doubted that statement.

“Hmm…there are also other things that concern me too Master, Hawkmoth seemed to have arranged to have one of my friends from school deliver Nooroo.”

“Which friend is this?”

“Nino. Nino Lahiff.”

“Ah yes, a good young man. He is generally reserved but quiet and observant.”

“You know him Master?”

“Yes, honestly he is one of the young men that I have been eyeing as a potential miraculous holder.” Master Fu looked a her mischievously.

“You’re thinking about sending out the others?”

“Potentially.” He waved off the matter. “These are unusual times, which may require unusual preparations. We need to discuss some things first though, don’t we?” He smiled at her knowingly.

“Umm, yes. I also wanted to talk about Rena Rouge, we’ve needed to ask for her help a lot lately and it delays our plan of attack when I have to take the time to come and get her miraculous and then take it to her. I think she’s proven herself, umm…, Master? Will you consider letting her hold onto her miraculous? Please?”

Master Fu smiled as he nodded. “I have been thinking along those lines as well. You think she is ready?”

“Yes Master.”

“Then tell her to take care of Trixx and to guard her miraculous.”

“I know she will Master! Thank you!” Marinette was thrilled.

“Was there something else that was bothering you Ladybug?”

“Yes, ah... It’s about how Hawkmoth worded things. It sounded like he wanted Chat Noir and I to grow closer, I mean it almost sounded like he wanted us to reveal ourselves to each other and to start dating!” She looked exasperated. “You must know that I don’t think of Chat that way Master.” She looked almost ashamed of this, knowing how Chat liked her and how Tikki had hinted repeatedly that Ladybugs and Chat Noirs become more than friends more often than not, to say the least.

“Hmm. Well, I don’t see why Hawkmoth would want you two to ‘hang out’ together as you say these days, especially since the more time you spend together the stronger your bond and powers will get.”

“Excuse me Master, our bond?”

“Didn’t your kwami explain to you that your miraculous balances out his? You are literally each other’s other half.” He looked at her quizzically, “spending time together should only put Hawkmoth at a disadvantage.”

He sipped his tea thoughtfully, “honestly I’m surprised that you haven’t revealed yourselves to each other by now, most parings do so within a year.”

“I-I thought we weren’t allowed to share our identities.” _Oh, great, Chat Noir is going to flip!_ She mentally gasped.

“That is required for the first few months certainly as your bond is new during that time. It is highly unlikely that one of you will reveal the other’s identity now, so it is up to you.”

“But Tikki…” _She’d never approve._

“Adamantly told you no? She is not your keeper Ladybug, you are her chosen and you are old enough to make your own decisions, your own failures and your own successes. You may follow her advice but have you asked her recently what her opinion on this matter is lately?”

“I.. no, I haven’t. I didn’t think it would change.” She turned and called to Tikki who had left to hang out with Wayzz in the other room, “Tikki! Can you come in here please?”

“Coming!” Her kwami joyfully phased through the wall, “how can I help you?”

Master Fu sipped his tea as she asked, “Tikki, can I reveal myself to Chat or Rena now?”

Tikki thought for a moment and looked at Master Fu, “Master, I don’t want Marinette to be in danger.”

“I know Tikki, answer her question please.”

Tikki sighed, “it is your decision Marinette. Both of them have proven themselves and you’ve all come so far. The bond between you and Chat Noir had to be exceptionally strong before you did this and I sense that it is more than strong enough to handle it, he will not betray you. As for Rena, she already has a strong bond with you in her personal life although she is not aware of it. But then again the bonds with the other miraculous holders does not need to be quite as strong as between you and Chat Noir before a reveal happens.”

Marinette tried to digest this change in policy, but her mind kept coming back to one fact. “But why would Hawkmoth want us to get to know each other better though? Chat says he doesn’t know anyone that would know he is Chat Noir and I don’t know anyone who knows who I am, so you can’t just follow one to get to the other if we did reveal ourselves to one another.”

She sighed, “also, could this be another attempt to get our miraculous? To make the ultimate wish?” _That’s my greatest fear actually, to lose our battle with Hawkmoth._

Master Fu set his teacup down. “That is a possibility. I will have to do some research on the matter.”

She nodded as she agreed.

“So… you have much to consider, will you reveal yourself to the others?” Master Fu brightly asked.


	28. Decisions and Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette leaves Master Fu’s house confused.
> 
> Ladybug sends a texts to Rena Rouge and Chat Noir and worries about the decisions that they may need to make.

“So, will you reveal yourself to the others?” Master Fu had brightly asked as if he was asking Marinette what her favorite color was.

Tikki objected, “this is hardly the time Master!”

Master Fu held up his hand to still her protests, “Tikki, there may not be a better time. Please let Marinette speak.” Tikki frowned but kept quiet.

“I-I’ll have to think about it.” She hedged.

Her thoughts haunted her. _I don’t want to do anything that Hawkmoth wants us to do, and it’s a big step. Besides, will I ever be able to get a moments piece if Chat knows who I am? It’s bad enough he stops by whenever he sees me sitting on my balcony, not that I mind much, it’s just…  I’ve finally been able to get closer to Adrien. Chat may try to find out who my crush is and dissuade him if he thinks he has a chance with me as a civilian. I do like him, but… Adrien takes first place in my heart, not that he knows that._

After a moment of silence Marinette sighed.

“What do you think I should do Master?” _Please say no, don’t do it._

“It is your decision Ladybug. I see that you have much to consider.” He stood, indicating that their talk is coming to an end, so she stood as well. “I would like all of you to come meet me here tonight at 10:00pm so we can discuss things, after I have done my research. As well as discussing the possibility of a reveal and if you will be going on vacation this summer.”

“Vacation?”

“Yes, this would be a good opportunity for you to spend some well-deserved time away from your duties. Now, will you be able to direct the others here please Ladybug?”

“I can. I could just text them the address.” He nodded like that was acceptable.

She looked down, pausing, “I also have to make a speech to Paris today. What should I say?”

Master Fu answered, “follow your heart Ladybug. Assure the people that they are safe, that Hawkmoth is temporarily unable to use his powers for a time as he may return though, but you may want to rephrase that.” He smiled at her, “until 10:00pm?”

“We’ll see you then Master.” She nodded, Tikki dipped a goodbye in farewell as she followed her chosen out of Master Fu’s home.

…

Marinette landed on her balcony and entered her room, waiting for a minute to ponder things on her own before Tikki could dissuade her either way.

She really didn’t know what to text Alya or Chat Noir. Should she warn them about what Master Fu wants to talk about? The whole concept of a reveal was overwhelming for her.

Hawkmoth wanted it.

Chat wanted it.

She had to admit though, it would be fun to be able to talk with Alya about their other lives.

But Chat may want more afterwards, it was obvious that his crush on her hadn’t disappeared, he still threw his gut-wrenching smirks her way and called her his Lady, he’d even asked her out again before the Constructor returned earlier.

Besides, he would never leave her alone if he knew who she actually was, he seemed to like her as a civilian, even if it was just as a friend as it was now.

He always took special care to make sure that Marinette was safe during an akuma attack, which was sweet but very annoying to be taken from the battle that she should be heading towards. Knowing her whole self, well, she didn’t know how he would take it, but she was fairly certain that he would step up his flirtations.

How would that affect her new-found relationship with Adrien? Would she be able to resist the cat without their masks? _No, don’t answer that, there is only Adrien._

_I can see Chat being jealous of Adrien if he ever figures out my crush on him though and while Adrien is an excellent fencer, I don’t see him being able to defend himself against my Kitty if he saw him as a rival._

She sighed, the people of Paris, her family and friends had to come first though. _Can following Hawkmoth’s advice to grow closer to Chat be part of his plan?_ That was frightening in itself.

_I wish Nooroo wasn’t so stubborn about this proposal of Hawkmoth’s. It would be nice to have this time to prepare a response and to know what he wants. He’s hurt so many, why would we listen to him, not that I don’t appreciate this break…_

Then she realized that it wouldn’t be fair to Chat or Rena to spring the idea of even thinking about a reveal on them tonight _. I’d hate it if it were me. Alya might hesitate, but Chat, he’d jump for joy._

Sigh.

_Master Fu is going to bring it up whether I like it or not, so I guess I should let them know…._

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and texted Rena Rouge first.

…

LB: Hey Rena, the Guardian would like to meet with us tonight, will 10:00pm be okay?

It only took a minute for her to respond.

RR: I can make that work, where should I meet you?

Marinette sent the address.

LB: Actually, I was wondering if you could show up about twenty minutes early? It would make me feel better knowing that you’re there, I could use the support.

RR: Ahh Girl! You’re making me blush! What do you need?

LB: The Guardian, Master Fu, wants to discuss things, but he also wants us to talk about revealing ourselves to each other.

RR: Hmm…

RR: I’m down with that, but that’s not the problem is it?

LB: It’s not that I don’t trust you Alya, it’s just that Hawkmoth wanted Chat and I to get to know one another during this break, it almost sounded like he wanted us to start dating!

RR: I totally ship that!

LB: I know. I’ve heard, it’s just, Chat is my best friend – my best guy friend that is – and well, I don’t know…

RR: Is there another guy?

LB: Maybe?...

RR: Oooo, who is it?

LB: I can’t tell you … yet. Honestly, I don’t think I’ll have to tell you once you realize who I am.

RR: Wait do I know you?

LB: Well….

LB: I’m supposed to say no, but honestly, I’m more eager to have you know my identity than my Kitty, but don’t tell him that. I could use a friend that knows everything.

RR: Wait, we’re friends!

LB: -shrug- can’t say…

RR: We are totally friends!

_I really shouldn’t have hinted it to her. But I want her to know, I need her!_

-a moment later-

RR: Oooo! I think I know who you are!

LB: Don’t ask and don’t try to confirm it, not now anyway.

RR: Tonight then? As superheroes?

LB: Yeah, I don’t think I could hold it back from you, although you’ve probably guessed correctly.

RR: LOL! Guessing isn’t telling, you wanted me to know without feeling bad about not telling the cat first! I didn’t know you could be so sneaky lol!

LB: There’s a lot that you don’t know, but I’d like to tell you someday. We could help each other cover for each other too.

RR: I would love that. Later then?

_Hmm, she didn’t say this evening, we are seeing each other this afternoon as civilians, I wonder if she’ll be able to act normally?_

LB: Later then.

LB: P.S. Master Fu said you could hold onto Trixx :-)

RR: YESSSSSS!

…

Okay, now for Chat. _This isn’t going to be easy…_

LB: Chat? Master Fu wants us to meet to discuss things tonight at 10:00pm with Rena.

Chat didn’t respond.

_Well, maybe he’s busy, I’ve got to get lunch and then head out for my little speech. Sooo, short and sweet…._

LB: To sum up, Rena gets to keep her miraculous, he wants to tell us what he discovered and, although I don’t think it’s a good idea yet since it’s Hawkmoth’s suggestion, but …

LB: He wants us to discuss us revealing our identities… to each other.

LB: Hope you’re doing okay. Here is his address.

Ladybug quickly sent it off before adding…

LB: Come as Chat please.

LB: See you at 10:00pm if you can come.

…

Ladybug de-transformed, “Well Tikki, that wasn’t easy.”

She offered her kwami a cookie that she happily accepted. “Change never is Marinette, but sometimes it’s necessary, it’s the only way that you can grow you know.”

“I didn’t think of it that way.” She paused, “Well, I ought to go and get lunch, let Mom and Dad know that I’m fine after the attack and then head back out for the speech.”

“Sounds like a plan!” _I wish I felt half as happy and energetic as Tikki does right now, the butterflies in my stomach about tonight are the worst!_

Tikki glanced at her worried charge, “hey, Marinette?”

“Yeah Tikki?” She held out her hand for her kwami to land on.

“Everything is going to work out, you know that, right?”  Tikki hugged her thumb and Marinette brought her up to her face for a quick snuggle.

“Yeah, thanks Tikki!”

_I hope you’re right._


	29. Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Sabine cuddle and watch Ladybug give her speech on TV. Seeing their daughter and her friends on tv makes them smile.

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng were watching the TV together, cuddled on their living room sofa. They were waiting for Ladybug to arrive at the mayor’s podium to give a speech about the recent attack and this supposed break that Hawkmoth was going to give the city, at least according to their mayor.

They had even closed the bakery for the announcement.

Unsurprisingly, their daughter had already left to go ‘hang out’ with her friends.

The live stream on the news was watching the crowds, hoping to catch Ladybug swinging in. Then they caught a glimpse of Marinette waving and catching up with an ecstatic Alya in the corner of the screen. Nino and Adrien showed up beside them soon after.

Marinette looked nervous, she had seen the cameras and was obviously nervous about being surrounded by so many people and for being on camera.

“Can you believe our little breadstick is on TV?” Tom happily asked.

Sabine chuckled, “not for long. I bet she’ll get so nervous she’ll have to take a bathroom break and miss the whole thing.”

He whispered to her, conspiratorially, “you’re probably right.”

She sighed as she saw the wide grins on Alya and Adrien. Nino was happy too, but he was watching Alya. “Those two make a sweet couple don’t they dear?”

“Not as good as that Adrien boy would be with our little breadstick. I wonder if they’ll ever figure it out. Oh, there she goes! She does not like the cameras that’s for sure.” They watched as their little one ran off of the screen as she did every time there was an event like this. They both had a good chuckle over it.

Sabine sobered though, “Can you believe it might be over Tom? That we might get a taste of normalcy around here?”

He thoughtfully answered as he shook his head, “Hawkmoth’s probably just taking a break dear. We all knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir would take care of things eventually, but,” he sounded amused as he commented, “if anyone deserves a break they do.”

She tapped her husband’s forearm, “of course they do.” She paused a moment, thinking as well, “do you think we should plan on a family vacation this year? We haven’t had one for a few years. Plus, there is our anniversary to think about. Marinette would be fine at home for a week on her own.”

“That’s true, but let’s see what Ladybug has to say, I wouldn’t want to leave our bakery unprotected.” He joked. “We’ve had what, two akumas come by here? Several have just barely passed us by on the street.”

She laughed, “true enough. We wouldn’t want to risk having the kitchen fires burning from the outside in.”

He hugged her as he laughed, “Oh! There’s Ladybug!”

Ladybug swung over the crowds and landed beside the mayor, shaking his hand. They said a few words as Tom found the remote and then flipped the mute button off as the mayor waved for Ladybug to take the podium.

“Here we go.” Tom commented.

“Yes, let’s listen dear.” Sabine took the remote and turned up the volume.

“Hello everyone,” Ladybug confidently announced, “Mayor Bourgeois and I have discussed things and his investigators have determined that the work that the Constructor has done is sound so I will not be reversing it with my Miraculous Cure. It will soon be permanent as the window to reverse it is almost up. The Mayor will explain that further later.”

She took a breath and continued, “as for the rumor that Hawkmoth is giving our fair city a break from akuma attacks, that is true.”

The crowd cheered, Ladybug waved her hands for everyone to settle down so she could continue. “While this is unexpected news, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and I have determined that it is authentic. Hawkmoth delivered undeniable proof that he cannot use his powers for the next eight weeks, the countdown started soon after the Constructor’s akuma was purified by Hawkmoth himself this morning.”

She paused again as reporters screamed questions at her.

“What proof do you have?”

“Why isn’t Chat Noir here? Did you two have a fight?”

“How do you know it will be eight weeks?”

“Is there someone else in your love life?”

“That’s getting way too personal.” Tom growled as his wife nodded.

“Why is Hawkmoth going on vacation?”

“Will you and Chat Noir finally have that romantic rendezvous during your break?”

Tom and Sabine frowned.

Ladybug herself blushed at that one, thankfully the screen panned out to see the reporters and their favorite Lady blogger, who happened to have a VERY red Adrien and a chuckling Nino beside her as Alya called out, “Ladybug! Are you going to leave the city too?”

Ladybug waved her hands again and composed herself to answer. “We have no intention of leaving the city unguarded. There will be a miraculous holder looking out for Paris here whether you see them here or not. Usually we don’t like to be so visible to the public. I’ll try to answer a few of your questions.”

The reporters started going crazy, before she used her hands to tell them to calm down once more, “so long as those questions have nothing to do with the relationship between Chat Noir and I.”

There was a loud grown from the crowd.

One plucky reporter took the chance to call out, “why is Hawkmoth letting you know he’s taking a break?”

“Honestly, he has a proposition he wants to discuss with Chat Noir and I. His good behavior during this time will determine how much we’re willing to listen.” She answered ominously.

“Will you and Chat Noir finally be taking your relationship to the next level?”

Ladybug blushed as Mayor Bourgeois walked up and answered for her, “I believe that the relationship between our young heroes are none of your concern. We should be thankful for all that they have done for the city and not interrogate them about their relationship status.”

“Yeah, she does like keeping it professional between the two of them.” Tom chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but thank goodness for Mayor Bourgeois.”

Sabine nodded. “Remind me to send him an extra dozen cookies with his next order.”

The Mayor looked at Ladybug, she’d obviously had enough of the press, “I think that will be enough from our spotted heroine.” He turned to Ladybug and shook her hand, “thank you for all that you and your team does for the city. Please let me know if you need anything from us.”

“You’re welcome Mayor Bourgeois and thank you.” She turned to the camera and waved, “BUG OUT!” She threw her yo-yo and hurled herself over the cheering crowd. The camera followed her, then zoomed out to watch the crowd and the Mayor.

“Now, everyone…” Tom muted the Mayor’s speech as he shrugged.

“Well, that about covers it. Eight weeks huh? It’ll be strange having a normal summer around here.”

Sabine gently elbowed her husband. “I doubt it will be normal, something always comes up.” She sighed as she leaned back into him, soaking up another minute or two of her husband’s warmth.

Tom chuckled as they finally saw their daughter race through the crowd to join her friends on the screen. “I’m sure something will sweetheart.”

With that he leaned down and kissed his wife sweetly before they had to get up and reopen the bakery for the afternoon crowd.


	30. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya confirms her suspicions about Mari and Adrien is off in his own world for some reason.  
> That is until he remembers that he has a business proposition to share with his friends, maybe his dad isn't so bad after all.

After Ladybug’s informative speech, the four friends hang out.

“That was awesome!” Alya was fangirling as she turned and saw Marinette come running up. She grabbed her friend and hugged her, “and you missed the most awesome part!” Then she pulled her close in a hug as she whispered in her ear, _“I knew you would!”_

Marinette giggled as she saw Adrien blushing and chuckling at whatever he was thinking about over Alya’s shoulder. “Sorry, I have the worst timing!” Marinette apologized to Alya as she let her friend go.

“Don’t I know it gurl!” Then she saw her looking at Adrien. She then whispered, “hey, I know how you feel about him, but he’s just a guy. How did that not a date thing this morning go?”

“Alright, until it was interrupted by an akuma.” Marinette whispered as she sighed. “That always happens.”

“Not for the next eight weeks…” Alya sing songed.

Meanwhile, Adrien was off in his own world with a near permanent blush still on his cheeks and Nino was ribbing him as he whispered, “I know she was just here but cool it dude! You’ve got THE worst crush on the spotted one!”

_If only he knew!_ Adrien thought.  _I love her and_ _I’m going to see her tonight! I might finally get to know My Lady behind the mask! I’m in heaven!_

…

“Adrien, get it together man. She’s a fantasy.” Nino said with authority as he shook his friend’s shoulder. _Alya will kill me if I don’t get you focused!_

“You had fun with Marinette this morning, right?” Nino reminded him.

Adrien nodded as he focused on Nino’s face, somewhat vacantly, “yeah, she’s fun to hang out with, I’m glad she’s my friend.”

Nino rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Man, if only you could see the opportunities in front of you!”

_Well, at least he’s responding now._

“Man, I’ve got a lot to tell you and frankly, things are only looking up!” Adrien happily responded.

…

“Alright peeps!” Alya called them to order as she finally put her phone away. “Are we doing this or not?”

Adrien spoke up, “Actually, I’d like to take you all out for milkshakes, after making a stop somewhere. I’ve got something to tell you!” He grinned as he waved towards his limo nearby, his bodyguard was holding the door for them and there was a shadow of a man sitting in the car already.

“Dude, that’s a bit fancy for you isn’t it?” Nino asked, knowing that Adrien preferred to hide the fact that he was loaded and avoided the use of the limo when he could.

“Not to risk sounding like my Father, but I have some business that I’d like to discuss with all of you.” He started walking towards the limo, then winked at them over his shoulder as he grinned back at them. “Come on, we can talk about it in the car!”

…

After they all got in, Adrien introduced them to Alex, his new Personal Assistant. “He’s going to be my Nathalie.”

“I only hope to be as good as she is.” Alex commented as he scrolled through and tapped things on the tablet that he carried. He was in his late thirties if you had to guess. He had dark hair, tan skin, a suit and glasses.

“So, what’s up Dude?” Nino asked Adrien as the limo headed out.

“Okay, how would all of you like to join me on a working vacation in Genoa and Milan this summer for a month?”

His friends all had wide eyes. Marinette broke the silence, “Y-your father is letting you do this?”

“Surprisingly, it was his suggestion. He wants me to be more in charge of my own schedule and he amazingly admitted that it would be good for me to spend some time with my friends.”

“Wow, really?” Alya asked.

Marinette swallowed and just looked around in alarm.

“Dude!” Nino laughed, “I did not see that one coming!”

“Neither did I! But father suggested that we could give you some part time jobs if you’re interested, that way you won’t be losing out on any summer work. I think Nino could deal with the music and Alya could help either with the catering or as a photographer’s assistant.”

“Photographer assistant please!” Alya voted.

“Okay, and Marinette,” he turned to look at her, “you could assist the dresser, you know help with any sewing issues that happen and what not on the set. Since you want to be in the fashion world it would be good to have on your resume. Kind of like a short internship or something.”

Marinette blushed and put her hands on her face as she squealed, launching herself into Adrien’s arms and hugging him, “I love it!”

Alya and Nino snickered as she realized what she had done and then she backed up and got back in her seat shyly, embarrassed. “I mean, I’d like that Adrien.”

Adrien chuckled, he was glad he could make her so happy.

“Of course, it would mean a month of living in close quarters, well sort of.” Adrien hedged, “and the housekeeper and the chauffer at our Genoa house will be our chaperones at night. They’re a married couple that keep the place habitable. Is that okay with all of you?”

“I’m sure our families will be fine with it Adrien, it’s not like you’re trying to take away our innocence or anything.” Alya leaned over and made the young man squirm with the look in her eye and her waggling eyebrows, then she leaned back and laughed. “Besides, even though Nino and I are going out, we respect each other.”

Marinette muttered, “you could have fooled me.” Alluding to the many times she’d caught the two making out.

Adrien chuckled, “she’s got a point.”

“Dude, I respect my woman.” Nino looked at Alya like he was asking permission to share something, she nodded. “While we may hug, kiss and cuddle, but we don’t do more than that. We’re too young for the potential consequences of anything else. Besides…” he waved that off as he looked at Alya and added softly, “the forbidden fruit tastes best when savored, so I’m not rushing nothing.”

Alya blushed and elbowed him, “I feel the same sweetheart.”

“Are we going to have to deal with that the whole time?” Adrien asked.

“We probably will have to.” Marinette commented.

“Then we probably ought to find something for us to do to get a breather without them.” Adrien joked with Marinette, she blushed and shook her head, knowing he was just being friendly.

“But….” Alya continued, “we should ask our parents if it’s okay to leave for a month. While I’m sure it’ll be alright with everyone, it’s the considerate thing to do. When is this Adrien?”

“It would be starting the week after next, as soon as school is out.”

“Okay, we’ll all let you know if we can go for sure by tomorrow, agreed?” Alya looked around at everyone and Nino and Marinette nodded.

The limo pulled up in front of Gabriel headquarters itself. “Dude, why are we at your Dad’s place?” Nino asked.

Marinette stared out the window, she had dreamed of being a designer here, but not for another four or five years. The building was massive!

“It’s another part of the whole deal. There are a few events that my father wanted us to go to while we’re there. He thought it would be best if I escorted someone?” He looked at Marinette, “Would you mind going to a few of them with me? My father will set me up with some model that I hardly know otherwise. I think it’d be more fun going with a friend.”

“Dude.” Nino coughed, “look, we all know Mari would look great hanging off of you Adrien, but,” he looked at Marinette, who gave a shy smile and shook her head at him quickly that she was okay with this. Then he looked at his girlfriend who was shooting daggers at him. “uhh, I mean, was that something that you would be okay with Mari?”

She swallowed, “sure. I-I’d love to go out with you Adrien, e-even if it’s just as a friend.”

Adrien smiled happily, “then we probably need to get in there and get some clothes picked out and get our measurements taken. Father wants us to dress up for most of the trip. It won’t take long.”

Alex spoke up, “there are three charity events and two fashion shows that you will all be attending, besides the one that Adrien will be a model at. There will also be ten photoshoots over the next four weeks and just as many fittings.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was a working vacation.” Nino laughed. “I’m not one for high society events though dude.”

“I know, it would be nice though if we all could go to at least one of them together? Then maybe one of the girls could join me for the others?” Adrien pleaded with them all with his big kitty eyes. “Father’s offered to gift you the clothes after.”

“Nino! A new wardrobe? You are taking me to at LEAST two of those fancy events!” Alya laughed and patted his knee.

Nino blushed as he nodded and he took her hand, they all laughed together as they all climbed out of the limo to get fitted for their potential wardrobes.


	31. A Measured Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino tries to talk to Captain Oblivious and the girls are just having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the chapter where the Angst Train is loading to leave the station. 
> 
> There is a commercial that portrays a "Captain Obvious," who points out Oh, duh moments. Adrien is kind of the opposite of that and that inspired the name Captain Oblivious.

“Dude! Why is this so personal?” Nino complained as one of Gabriel’s designers took his measurements as Adrien stood beside him getting his own taken once again. The girls had been taken to another room down the hall to get theirs done.

“Hey, we can’t be seen in clothes that don’t fit dude.” Adrien explained. “Our casual clothes won’t need much fitting done, but our suits will. Father has at least five of them that he wants me to wear during this trip.” He waved his hand at the racks behind them in annoyance. “If he had his way I’d be wearing four different outfits every day!”

“Dude, I’m so glad I don’t have your life. Hey!” He jumped as one of the measurements got a bit too personal again.

“Try not to think about it Nino, they’re not trying to feel you up or anything. This won’t take long if you just hold still.”

The guy doing the measuring chuckled.

“Hey, give me a break! You’re used to this!”

“Yeah, that I am.” Adrien sighed and he blushed just a little as he decided to bring something up. “Hey, just to let you know, I have two girls I know that may be joining us. I was going to invite them too if I can.”

Adrien looked down and smiled to himself.

_I hope that I can talk My Lady and Rena Rouge into joining us. If we do reveal ourselves to each other, it would be a good way to get to know one another, a whole month together! I’ll admit it’s a dream come true, but if it happens, I want my Lady to know all the sides of me and maybe I’ll finally have the chance to win her heart…_

…

Nino exhaled in frustration as he saw the sappy grin on his friends face as he had that I’m in my own world again look. “Adrien.”

_Ah, man he’s not listening again!_

“Adrien!” His bro finally looked over at him, “look, I love you man, but two more girls? Isn’t that a bit unfair to Marinette?”

Adrien was confused, “Huh? I don’t see why. She won’t have to go with me to all those stuffy events by herself that way. Honestly, I wish I had more of myself to go around so I could just get out of doing a few of them myself.”

Nino looked perturbed. “Dude! That sounds so stuck up. Honestly, do you know how much of a player you’ll look like with three dates going with us?”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that.” Adrien shrugged, “maybe I could take them in turns to the fancy shows if they want to go with me too? There are only about four really fancy events on the schedule right now, but I’ve been invited to go to more, I was going to see how many of us were going, if you all liked going to them and then see if everyone wanted to do more. Father would appreciate us going to more, but I don’t know. We’ll see.” He shrugged.

“Who are these girls anyway?” Nino demanded.

Adrien looked a bit sheepish, “Well, they’re kind of secretive, they’re practically models but they always kind of wear a mask around me? I was hoping they’d open up more if they came along.”

“You don’t even know their names?!”

Adrien thought for a moment before replying, “I know their screen names? I’ve kind of met them online?”

“Adrien, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” _Alya is going to kill me!_

Adrien rolled his eyes. “It’s not a big deal Nino.”

_Yes, yes, it is._

Nino rolled his eyes, “look, just don’t say anything to our girls back there,” Nino nodded towards the room down the hall where the girls were getting measured and were picking out clothes, they could hear their laughter through the walls, “at least not until you KNOW these girls are coming, okay?”

“Why Nino?”

Nino let out a sigh of frustration, “Look, the girls are looking forward to this. If your two girlfriends say no, then nothing changes. But if they say yes, well… the girls may change their minds about coming.”

“Why would they do that? I thought it’d be a fun break for all of us.” Adrien looked at him quizzically.

“Yeah, but, how do I put this Adrien. You seem interested in these girls…”

“Just one of them actually,” Adrien quickly corrected, “the other girl is just a friend.”

_Agh! This is going to rock Mari’s world but not in a good way! But I can’t tell him that…_

_Best be honest about it_ , Nino told himself. _Well, as honest as I can be anyway._

“Well, either way, no girl likes to be the odd man out as they say. I really doubt Mari would like to be the third or fourth wheel for a month. My girl wouldn’t come out of principal.”

Adrien knew that look, Nino would have to play the good boyfriend and stay behind as well.

“What are you saying Nino? If these other girls come, Mari and Alya won’t come?”

“I’m trying to be honest with you man. They would probably back out in a New York minute as the tourists say once they hear you’ve invited two girls they’ve never even heard about.” Adrien still looked confused.

_How to explain…_ “Look, you know how you joked that you don’t want to see me and Alya making out or worse the whole month?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what they think you’ll be wanting to do with these girls, or one of them, whatever.”

“Oh.” Adrien couldn’t help the appearance of a small grin and blush about what that comment made him think about.

“Look, I think that would put off Mari, she gets embarrassed easily and…” Nino’s voice lowered sadly as he realized how true this was, “she doesn’t have anyone. I doubt she’d want to be reminded of that with you making out with this girl every chance you get.”

Adrien’s mouth twitched in a half grin at the thought.

_Time to take the bandage off._ “Look, we don’t want you to hurt Mari.”

“How would me being happy hurt Mari though?” Adrien looked totally baffled by this conversation. “I thought she was over her fan crush on me.” They’d been in her room hanging out as a group months ago and there were hardly any photos of him on her wall now, at least compared to a couple of years ago.

“Dude, you don’t know women. Half of the time they don’t make sense. I think for the most part she has gotten over you,” _at least somewhat, she has grown more comfortable with you but that could be taken two different ways_. _She either is over you, which I doubt, or she could have just learned how to control her emotions around Captain Oblivious here…_

“I just don’t think that she’s ready to see you lip locked with some other girl for a whole month without having the same kind of relationship with some guy herself. You get me?” Nino tried to explain.

Adrien nodded, “yeah, I don’t think it’ll be like that though Nino. I just want the chance to get to know this girl better, that doesn’t mean that we’ll be…” he coughed, “locking lips every chance we’ll get.” He blushed deeply at the thought of kissing Ladybug so intimately.

Nino shook his head again. “Either way, would you want extra girls watch you romance this other girl? One that you know at least had a crush on you before? What will this other girl think if you brought Mari along?”

Adrien hadn’t thought about that. But that was a bridge that he’d have to cross when he got there really. “This other girl would understand, we’re just friends right now really.” He replied.

“But you want more?” Nino asked.

“Maybe? I mean, well, Mari just had a fan crush on me way back when, she talks to me now. We’re just friends. That’s all that we’ll ever be right?” Adrien shrugged, “I’ll just tell her about this other girl so she’ll be prepared and then let her decide. I think she can handle it Nino, you should have more faith in her.”

“Yeah, okay, look, just think about it, please? Let the other girl decide if she’s coming first… I mean, just… ugh! You’re gonna make me look so bad man!”

Adrien just laughed. “I’m sure Alya will forgive you for whatever you’re imagining dude!”

_Annnnnd, he just doesn’t get it does he? Captain Oblivious strikes again._

…

Alya and Marinette had their measurements taken quickly and were offered a dozen or so dresses to choose from for the first two events.

They both cooed and awed at the amazing outfits.

“I’m so going to kiss Adrien after this!” Alya exclaimed after she tried on one dress and saw herself in the mirror.

“Hey, get in line!” Marinette called out of the changing room.

The girls laughed and enjoyed the next hour or so as they picked out dresses and some casual wear they promised to wear on the trip, completely unaware of Nino’s uncomfortable conversation down the hall.


	32. Capt. Oblivious Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst train leaves the station…forgive me…
> 
> Warning, this is a chapter where you want either popcorn (you like angst) or tissues (to dry your eyes because you don't).

After getting their measurements taken, Nino having taken far longer than necessary in Adrien’s opinion, the girls helped Nino pick out what he was going to wear to the two events that he was being dragged to. Including a few casual outfits for while he’d be working on set or seen in public.

According to Gabriel, Nino desperately needed a makeover, at least according to the notes on the trip that he had sent to Adrien’s personal assistant Alex.

Thankfully Nino wasn’t in a mood to argue about getting a makeover, because going through with this would made Alya happy, so he was down for it.

It still bothered Adrien though that Nino thought that if Adrien started seeing Ladybug, or the girl beneath her mask, as if Nino knew who she was, that it would upset Marinette.

She was his friend, wasn’t she? _Why would Marinette not be happy for me?_ Adrien wondered.

While he didn’t understand why his friend would feel hurt, he didn’t want to hurt her. So, while Alya tried to help Nino pick out some dress shoes, Adrien pulled Marinette aside.

…

“Hey Mari? Can I talk to you a bit?” Adrien asked with that glowing smile of his.

“S-sure Adrien!” Marinette smiled broadly, “what would you like to talk about?”

 _You have no idea how much fun this trip is going to be for me!_ She thought.

He led her into another one of the designer’s studios and closed the door. “Mari… I…” he took a deep breath, obviously something was bothering him.

“Well, I talked with Nino…” he started,

Her face fell just a tiny bit. _What did Nino say that’s bothering you so much? Where is your smile Adrien?_

“and he seems to think…”

_Oh no. Not THIS!_

He shyly shifted from one foot to the other, “that you…”

_Please not this!_

“might still like me?”

He looked up at her hoping that he was wrong. Her face was unreadable. 

_You’re Ladybug for crying out loud. Keep it together Marinette. You knew this was coming. That someday it would come. This is not a surprise. No crying, no moaning. No emotion._

“Was his he right Mari? Because…”

_How did Chat stay so cool when I did this to him so long ago?_

“Because…”

_I need to be brave like my Kitty. Like Ladybug. I don’t want to lose his friendship._

“I need to be honest with you Marinette…”

_Oh no. Please don’t say it._

“Because…” he couldn’t look at her. He was struggling.

_I have to end this… for him._

He swallowed, “because there’s….”

Marinette swallowed and interrupted, “A-Adrien…”

_Be cool, be confident, be Ladybug. Do what you must!_

Trying to stay calm and composed, Mari loudly pointed out, “ADRIEN! Look, you... you don’t have to say anything. I-I admit I like you, no, that I liked you like that once,” she waved it off with her hands.

_A little lie won’t hurt will it? At least not to him, for him. I can’t hurt him._

“Mari…” he sounded sad.

_While I hate lying, this is for a good cause, for him._

_Please, don’t be sad on my account. I want to see your smile, and I will pay for it with my heart._

“You’re my friend, Adrien and I know…” she sighed. _This is SO HARD_.

“I know that’s all that you will ever want from me.” Her voice almost broke as she looked away from him.

  _Keep it together Marinette. You’re just Marinette after all. Clumsy, silly girl by day and awesome superhero by night. Why would anyone want the real me? The simple girl behind the mask, without the mask…well. I guess not all dreams can come true._

“Mari…” He tried to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

_Don’t be like that. Let go._

She turned from him and his hand fell off of her shoulder as she stepped away.

_Lie._

_Lie like his life depended on it._

_No stuttering now, no tears. This has to be believable._

Her voice became vacant, _will he believe me?_

“I want us to be friends Adrien, that’s why I’ve been able to talk to you lately. I’ve… I’ve moved on. So, you see, we really don’t have anything that we need to discuss here.” She shook her head, wanting to believe in her own words.

_My feelings aren’t important here after all. I want to see you happy, if it costs me my heart, so be it. I will give it to you to rip out and tear apart gladly._

She turned and smiled at him. _Something brought this on though,_ she thought _, what is it? I’d rather take all the hits to my heart right now please, thank you._

Adrien’s face was almost unreadable for a moment as he gave her a small smile of his own.

_Anything for your smile._

“I guess that’s good news Mari?”

 _Why does he make it sound like a question?_ _Please don’t drag this on more than necessary. My heart can only handle so much._

“I-I just wanted to make sure that we were alright.”

_LIE._

_Why must he be so wonderful! Ugh! I hate lying and I hate liars, when did this become my life?_

“We’re fine Adrien.” She coolly replied.

 _Did I say that too quickly?_ _Why did I ever let myself fall in love with him when I knew this was what would inevitably happen? He has no idea how much this hurts._

Adrien blinked. “Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, his signal that he was uncomfortable.

_You’re not the only one, please, please put me out of my misery. Let me not have to look at you for a few minutes, please. Get this over with._

“Well, I wanted to let you know…”

_Tell me why you brought this up now, then let me grieve…_

“that I may be inviting another girl or two to come along and hang out with us.”

_He cares about one of those girls, good for him, lucky her and stupid silly me._

_Unlucky me. Marinette for last place. No surprise there. Keep it together Mari! Just a little more!_

“I hope that’s okay?” He asked.

_Why does he want my approval? Ugh, why must he be him!_

“It’s your trip Adrien. You should invite whomever you want to.” She flatly replied.

_Why did you ask me to go though? Why me?_

He swallowed, “thanks.”

_Yeah. Thanks. Thank you for the warning._

“Do… do you still want to go?” Adrien asked hopefully.

She looked down at her feet. _Why does he even want me there while she’s there? Does he want to roast my heart alive? Day and night for a month on end? Isn’t this enough?_

_Of course, I know I’ll let him break my heart everyday all summer, if that means that he can be happy. We can still be friends, right?_

_Why am I such a fool?_

“Mari?”

_Oh, he wants an answer. What would Ladybug say? Keep it professional, be his friend but don’t let him get too close again. This is the last time you’re going to let him have your heart. Give it willingly. Then keep it at a safe distance._

_After all, the scars from a broken heart forge it anew over time. It will be stronger… someday, and it will no longer be his._

_LIE._

“Marinette?”

“Hmm? I’m sorry Adrien. My mind wandered there. What did you say?”

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “I asked if you still wanted to go on the trip with us?”

_He’s afraid that I won’t go. Of course, if I don’t, neither will Alya or Nino, huh? Can I hide my hurt from them? From Alya? For him._

_I can try._

_LIE._

“Of course, I do silly. It would be a good thing to put on my resume like you said. Maybe… maybe though you ought to take this girl that you’re inviting to the fancy functions though instead of me.” _I can say that much, it’s what he wants and what would make him happy. It’ll give me time to cry it out on my own I guess._

Time for the ultimate sacrifice, “it would be a good excuse to take her on a date.” _Try to look happy for him. Please._

“Thanks Marinette. That’s a great idea.” Adrien brightly replied.

_Why does he have to blush over her like that? He loves her, doesn’t he? Yes, yes, I think he does._

Marinette sighed internally.

_I hope she returns his feelings. Anything for him._

“Although Alya and Nino would like you to at least go to the functions they go to with me too.” He continued. “It’ll be good to hang out like that as a group.”

_Oh, sweet Adrien, you clueless, clueless boy._

_Lie._

“Yeah, it will be.” _Has my voice always echoed like that?_

_Can we go now? I can’t take much more of this, this talking about … this._

“Well, I just wanted to warn you.”

_Lie._

“There was no need to Adrien. Just like I said, I’ll be fine. Now, let’s just get back to Nino and Alya. We don’t want to disappoint our friends, now do we?” She offered him a gentle smile.

_You have no idea how much this costs me, but I can do it, for you, for them and maybe someday… for me. I should know better than to let myself love so deeply. It’s time to move on. Ache a little, cry a little and eventually, hopefully, heal a little._

He smiled at her and opened the door for her. “Of course not. Come on, let’s go get some ice cream.”

She sighed, hurt by a memory of a dream from long ago. “Just not Andre’s, okay?”

“Why not Andre’s? His ice cream is the best.” He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“I think I’ve developed an allergy to it, that’s all.” She waved it off and marched back to Alya and Nino, passing by a very confused Adrien Agreste.

_It’s not true, but let’s go with that. I’m allergic to what it represents, true love, and since it seems like it’s my own personal poison, I want to avoid it, that’s why._

_Maybe you can take your mystery girl there, but not me._

_I am Ladybug. I am strong and I can do anything._

_Without you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that happened...


	33. Arriving at Master Fu’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is annoyed with Adrien and Chat Noir hears more than he should when he arrives at Master Fu’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train just keeps moving along, choo choo.  
> Not as bad as the last chapter, but this chapter keeps it moving along.

After ice cream with his friends and then dropping them off at their respective homes, Adrien went home and had dinner by himself as usual and then went to his photoshoot.

He knew he should feel happier, but something felt… off.

He called the hospital about Nathalie and learned that there was no change in her condition. She was stable, but still unconscious and broken.

He returned to his room as he realized something. Something just felt wrong and off balanced somehow.

For some reason things had felt off since he had talked to Mari. She seemed fine, like she truly was over her crush. Although she did seem a little out of it, he assumed it was because she had something else on her mind, so he had let it slide, it wasn’t like she didn’t deserve to keep her secrets like he had his own, so he gave her the benefit of the doubt that she could handle whatever it was that she had been thinking about that had left her so… not herself.

Still, something felt off in his own life and he couldn’t quite put a finger on it so he focused on that.

Then he realized how quiet it had been, normally Plagg would be complaining about getting his Camembert by now. Where was he?

“Plagg!”

 _I don’t want to talk to you._ Plagg thought.

“Plagg?” Adrien looked in his pocket. No Plagg.

“Where are you, we’ve got to leave soon… Come on out Plagg, I need to talk to you.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you! You stupid, stupid boy!” Plagg growled.

“What did I do this time Plagg?” Adrien rolled his eyes and asked to pacify his grumpy kwami as he finally found him hiding under the bed.

“I’m not going to tell you if you’re going to be so… so stupid!” Plagg flew out and floated in front of Adrien with a hostile look on his face, his green eyes were focused as he glared at the young man, no boy. _He’s definitely acting like a dumb boy child, he’s definitely a dumb boy._

Adrien looked at Plagg like he lost his mind and raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, ‘I didn’t do anything, what’s your problem?’

_You have no idea how big of a mess you made today boy! And I can’t even tell you what you did! You sure take this embodiment of Destruction to a whole new level! I’m going to miss out on SO many cuddles from Tikki because of this!_

“Come on Plagg, tell me what I’ve done so I can apologize.” Adrien tried placate the kwami.

 _Like I’d make it that easy._ “First of all, you forgot to give me my Camembert.”

“Then here.” Adrien tossed him a large piece. “Is that better?”

“It’s a start. Now what do you want?” Plagg growled as he began to eat his cheese in midair, intentionally dropping crumbs on Adrien’s floor.

“Yuck! Can you even BE more disgusting?”

“I could try, but I’m too disappointed in you right now to try.” The kwami shrugged.

Adrien’s face fell, “really? What did I do now?”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Plagg gulped the last of his cheese. “I can’t tell you kid. You’re too oblivious for your own good and I’m not going to fix things for you.”

“Is this about Mari? Was she upset about me wanting to ask Ladybug and Rena to join us on the trip? Should I have listened to Nino’s advice?”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! What do you think?”

Adrien shook his head disbelievingly at his kwami, “Mari seemed fine to me Plagg, you didn’t see her face. I think you’re reading too much into it. She was perfectly fine, sure something’s bothering her but it’s not that, she was a little distracted before I even mentioned inviting the girls. She said it was okay if they came after all.”

Plagg frowned at Adrien.

“Look, something just feels off in general though and it’s just got to be something else.” Adrien changed the subject as he wrung his hands, certain that he was right.

_Can’t you feel the unbalanced forces around you kid? Your Ladybug has a broken heart, and you were the one that did it stupid! Why do I always get the stupid ones?_

“Well, if you’re not going to listen to me, then just leave me alone.” Plagg groused as he headed to his favorite place, the trashcan.

“Oh no you don’t! It’s time to go.” Adrien called out, “Plagg, claws out!”

“No, it’s too early!” Plagg called out as he was swept into Adrien’s ring, transforming him into Chat Noir.

“Time to go meet with my Lady.” He smirked to himself as he leapt out of his room, leaving entirely too early for their meeting at Master Fu’s place.

…

As he approached Master Fu’s address, the strange feeling that he had inside seemed to deepen.

“What is this feeling?” he whispered to himself as he landed just outside of Master Fu’s house. He knocked gently, only for the door to open on its own.

He walked down the hallway, the door closing behind him, only to be frozen in place by what he heard.

A woman was crying, and he knew that voice.

Wayzz, Master Fu’s kwami flew up to him and held out his little paw, motioning for him to stop and to stay there. He was too early and wasn’t welcome yet.

Adrien made to walk around the kwami, but the kwami sternly shook his head at Chat Noir.

He wasn’t allowing him to go to the crying woman.

To his Ladybug.

…

“Gurl, let it out. Let it out so you can tell us what’s wrong.” Rena’s voice comforted his Ladybug.

 _Why can’t I go to her?_ Chat Noir pondered _, She needs me._

Ladybug sniffed. “I-I think I’m done for now.”

“It is good to cry sometimes Ladybug, but I sense that you are severely unbalanced right now, may I ask why?” Master Fu inquired.

“Must I?” She sniffed.

“Ladybug.” Rena’s voice was pleading, “you can tell me. I’m your friend, I didn’t figure out who you were just so you could keep shutting me out.”

_Rena knows who Ladybug is? She figured it out? How? She hasn’t known her that long…_

“What’s the matter?” Rena then inhaled sharply, “you were missing for a while there earlier. Did he say or do something to you?”

Adrien felt a growl begin to rise in his throat, but Wayzz sternly shook his head at him again as he whispered, “calm yourself. She must deal with this herself.”

“No, he didn’t DO anything, it was… it was nothing.” Ladybug feebly answered.

_Who could have hurt My Lady so?_

“It wasn’t nothing. That boy is a dead man!” Rena Rouge growled.

_Go Rena!_

“No!” Ladybug almost yelped, “it, it was my decision. Its my fault, I shouldn’t have allowed myself to care about him so much.” Her voice grew quiet, “that’s the danger to loving someone Rena. It gives them the keys to wreck your heart without even knowing that they’re doing it.”

“I’m still going to kill him.” Rena announced.

_I’ll help, just say the word._

“NO! You will not. We will act normally around him.” Ladybug sighed. “This is my decision and my burden to bear. It’s part of being a superhero, sometimes, well, real relationships, well, they just don’t work. I only want him to be happy Rena Rouge.” she sighed. “my heart is a small price to pay.”

_Nothing is worth that price My Lady._

Rena paused and hesitantly answered, “well, maybe it is time that you moved on. You have been crushing on him for what, years now? He’s lost his chance a million times over by now. It’s time to look for another, someone that appreciates you, someone that sees you.”

Master Fu’s hum of agreement wasn’t hard to mistake.

_Yes, Ladybug. Let go of the guy that doesn’t realize what a gem you are! I’m here for you!_

Rena of course went on, “I mean, there are a lot of guys in your life that would love to have a chance to be with you, you’re quite the catch Ladybug.”

 _Rena!_ He mentally whined _, Traitor!_

“That’s easy to say when I’m Ladybug.” She objected, “I know that he likes Ladybug, but we’ve hardly interacted while I’ve been wearing the mask, he’s more in love with the idea of Ladybug than anything else and now, now he’s trying to move on with someone else, someone more … more… not me.”

Ladybug choked on her words, Chat’s heart ached for her.

“Hey,” Rena tried to comfort her friend. “Look, you’re more than the mask. I may have just figured you out today but I should have seen the signs, you’re Ladybug in and out of the mask. Aren’t we here to discuss revealing ourselves? I’m sure that your Kitty would love to get the chance to help you get over that guy.”

_Yes, yes I would. Okay, you’re forgiven Rena Rouge._

Ladybug sniffed, and sorrowfully announced, “that’s not a good enough reason to reveal ourselves, it’s quite selfish really.”

“I don’t get you.” Rena scolded.

“While I want Chat to know who I am eventually, it would be selfish to do so hoping he could pick up the pieces of my broken heart.” Ladybug sorrowfully explained, “he deserves better than second place. Rena, I’m not ready to love again, I-I just want to swear off men for now, okay?”

_No, no, no! Please don’t do that. You wouldn’t be settling for me my Lady, we belong together._

Master Fu wisely interrupted. “That would not be advisable Ladybug. Ladybugs have to love, it’s part of being Ladybug, you’re hurting because when you love you love with your whole heart. It will take time, but your heart will be strong again one day. The hurt will pass in time.”

“It doesn’t feel that way Master. It hurts now!”

“I know Ladybug. You are a beautiful and strong young woman, you will find someone whose only dream is to be worthy of you.” He paused for a moment before adding, “as for the pain that you now feel, perhaps you should talk with Chat Noir. He is your other half, it is possible that he can help you regain the balance that you have lost.”

She sighed, “I don’t want to burden him Master, and I don’t want him to read too much into this, I’m… I’m just not ready.”

_I’ll wait as long as you need me to My Lady, but please, let me help you._

“Well, there are a few things I can do to help you regain your balance.” Master Fu offered, “such as that tea that you have yet to drink. But honestly, one good hug from Chat Noir would probably help immensely. Are you sure that you don’t want to ask him for his help?”

_You don’t even need to ask._

“Wayzz, get out of my way!” Chat Noir whisper shouted.

“No. She does not want you here. Not now.” The little kwami stubbornly blocked his path, he was surprisingly strong for such a little guy and Chat allowed him to hold him back, this time.

Rena spoke, “Ladybug, I love you, but gurl. You are far too stubborn. Chat isn’t like most guys, I know he’d want to help you.”

There was a pause in the conversation.

“Master Fu,” another small voice spoke up. Chat recognized it as Nooroo.

“I couldn’t help but hear Ladybug’s distress, I can help.”


	34. Ladybug’s Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has arrived at Master Fu’s for their group meeting, only to overhear a woman crying and the others talking.  
> His Lady has had her heart broken and Wayzz, Master Fu’s kwami, is stopping Chat Noir from going to her.  
> Also, Nooroo, Hawkmoth’s kwami, has just offered to help Ladybug with her broken heart.
> 
> The Angst Train just keeps on going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not stated, but all the heros are transformed as their hero selves at the start of the chapter. Nooroo is in his cage off to the side, probably with a sheet or some fabric on it as Master Fu has discovered that he prefers the dark for some reason. I imagine he's sulking and feeling bad about his part in all of this as well... now on to the story enjoy!

Chat Noir has arrived at Master Fu’s for their group meeting, only to overhear a woman crying and the others talking. His Lady has had her heart broken and Wayzz, Master Fu’s kwami, is stopping Chat Noir from going to her.

Also, Nooroo, Hawkmoth’s kwami, has just offered to help Ladybug with her broken heart.

Master Fu was quick to answer the kwami though, “Nooroo, you are still too weak. I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Good idea or not. I deal with emotions, I can help her seal them away and let them slowly bleed into her, let her not have to deal with the onslaught of it all at once. I offer this of my own free will Master. My Master will never know. I don’t have to use my powers if you wish, I can talk her through the most effective forms of meditation, allowing her to take control of her emotions on her own. It takes a bit more work, but it is effective. Take my offer or leave it, it doesn’t matter.” He sadly added.

_No! It could be a trap! Please, just let me hug you! Master Fu said a hug from me would help you Bugaboo, why won’t you let me help you?_ Chat’s thoughts screamed.

“That is kind of you to offer,” Ladybug finally answered the little kwami calmly, “I will consider the help with the meditation, but right now I need to deal with this on my own. If I’m going to be on my own for the rest of my life I need to get used to it after all.” Her self-depreciating laugh broke Adrien’s heart.

“That’s not funny.” Rena Rouge quickly commented.

“Just be there for me, okay?” Ladybug asked her. “I don’t need a guy to be happy, I have to learn that. I can’t risk my heart right now, not again.” She choked out.

Rena, _bless her heart_ , disagreed. “We should do the reveals, if only so Chat Noir can help you by being there for you too.”

_I knew I liked her_.

“Rena, I told you, that’s what Hawkmoth wants! I don’t know why, but a reveal isn’t the best idea right now.”

“Shouldn’t Chat have a say in this?” Rena demanded. “Why should we lie to each other, we’re teammates after all!”

That’s it. Chat Noir pushed hard and brushed by the strong little green kwami as he put on his best smile and entered the room, “Hello everyone, sorry I’m late. What have I missed?”

The room was quiet, Master Fu and Ladybug were far too interested in their tea.

_At least she’s drinking some of that healing tea Master Fu must have made for her…_

“What’s the matter Bugaboo?” Chat Noir sauntered up to Ladybug and he tried to put his hand on her shoulder as he saw the tear streaks down her face.

She turned away from him, away from his touch, to wipe her tears as she let his hand fall to his side as she walked away from him. Just like Marinette had done earlier. Somehow, it hurt even more coming from her as it happened the second time.

“My Lady?” He looked from Master Fu to Rena Rouge, the latter angling her head and frowning at the other girls behavior.

“Ladybug, maybe it would help to talk things through?” Rena suggested.

“No, I-I don’t want to waste any more of your time. Master Fu, do you have a washroom? I’d… I’d like to get a little cleaned up please.” She whispered.

Master Fu looked at a nearby door, “down the hall and to your left. Why don’t you let your kwami out for a few minutes as you do that, it would be nice to get her input on the matter.”

“Yes, Master Fu.” Ladybug nodded and walked away sniffling. They heard a door open and close as a faucet was quietly turned on.

Then a little red kwami with a spot on her head flew into the room and got up into Chat Noir’s face, pointing her little paw at him aggressively. “If you care about her at ALL, you will NOT reveal yourself to her tonight!”

…

“Excuse me?” He leaned back only for the angry little bug to follow him.

“YOU ARE NOT TO REVEAL YOURSELF TO MY LADYBUG!” She whisper shouted at the young hero as she poked his nose hard punctuating each and every word.

“But I want to help her! How can I help her if I’m only Chat Noir? I can’t be there for her as a civilian if we don’t reveal ourselves to each other. I think I love her! I want to be there to help her!”

“Then LISTEN to me and DON’T reveal yourself to her!”

“But!”

“No Buts!”

Chat started to chuckle, butt jokes were an old standby. Plus, it was a little funny being threatened by a little red bug.

“This is hardly the time CAT.” Rena pointed out.

“Come on, one butt joke?”

“No.”

“Buttt…”

“No!”

“Please? I find humor to be a useful tool to break up a stressful situation, seeing that we’re scrapping the BOTTOM of the barrel here.”

“Not now. Your timing is AWFUL.” Rena grumbled, only to get looks of agreement from the two visible kwami in the room who whole heartedly agreed.

“You mean paw-ful!” He sung. _I must be really uncomfortable._

Rena groaned before directing her gaze at him, “now, how much of that did you hear?”

“More than I’d like to admit.” Chat Noir sighed, “someone broke My Lady’s heart and she doesn’t want my help? Why is that?”

Master Fu commented, “Ladybug is a strong young woman, she apparently had thought her relationship with a certain young man was becoming more than friendly, but he apparently told her somehow today that he felt otherwise.”

“Its true Master. She was strong and hid her feelings from him, for him I suppose. He’s in love with another in her eyes now. How she was EVER able to hide her feelings from him I’ll never know.” Tikki admitted. “Admittedly, he’s not very bright when it comes to relationships. It’s just not a good idea for a reveal to happen tonight, not for her.” She glanced at Chat Noir. “I suspect that she thinks that if you knew who she was, you wouldn’t stop at anything to be there for her and to eventually try to win her yourself.” She said accusingly.

“Well, I….” _How can I deny that?_

…

“She is not ready for that.” Tikki stated it as a fact, trying to keep her face blank. _Not by a long shot you heart breaker you!_

Rena added, “I’ve known her civilian side for a long time.” Chat looked at her sorrowfully with a touch of jealously, “but I have to agree. Her crush apparently crushed her, big time and strangely she still wants to be his friend somehow. She’s already agreed to spend time with him this summer as part of a group, even if he brings along the girl he likes.”

“Isn’t that a bit cruel of him though?” Chat had to ask.

“This guy really isn’t the brightest when it comes to women.” Rena admitted, “I thought that he was bigger than this too, but he seems to think its easy to change your feelings, or maybe he just doesn’t realize how deeply she cares, I mean…ugh… cared for him.” She shrugged, but then she got angry, “that girl made him gifts with her own hands, nicer ones than she gave to her other friends too! She’s brought him snacks when he’s down and has been loving him from afar for ages. Practically everyone knew how she felt.”

“He must be one of the dumbest guys on the planet.” Chat muttered, “to lose the opportunity of a lifetime to be with a girl like her.”

Tikki rolled her pretty little eyes and agreed, “you have NO idea.”

_Plagg really gets the bright ones huh?_ She though sarcastically. _And we’re the ones that have to suffer._

…

Master Fu cleared his throat, “obviously tonight is not the best night to reveal yourselves to each other, at least not for Ladybug’s sanity.”

“I still don’t understand why that is Master, I’m her friend, aren’t I?” Chat Noir asked.

Rena sighed, “look, I shouldn’t be telling you this but you probably remind her of the guy, you’re both blond, tall…” _have green eyes, not like I’m going to tell you that_ , “She kind of has a type, and besides the excessive puns, you’re pretty close to it.”

_If your personality was more restrained, I’d think you were Adrien myself._ Rena thought.

“REALLY?” Chat eagerly asked.

“Hold it there tiger. That’s a secret.” Rena angled her head and threw him a dirty look, “Look Tomcat, you are a guy that has loved her from afar for far too long. You may be her friend, but she knows you like her, as least the masked side of her.”

Rena Rouge sighed, _Of course, if you were Adrien that would be like pouring gasoline on a fire, I doubt she’d take that well at all right now, being passed up for her alter ego would have been awful for Mari. But now that Adrien likes another girl that isn’t her, she knows that he won’t ever see her as anything more than a friend._

Rena had to explain, “look Cat. I know her, she’s never told that boy that she likes how she feels because she doesn’t see herself as his equal, he’s a bit too… much I guess? At least in her eyes. Anyhow, if you learned her identity right now, and told her you really liked her then she’d probably assume that it’s because you love Ladybug, not the girl that is Ladybug. It would be the SAME situation but in reverse. I bet she’s hurting and some part of her thinks that if you learned her identity right now, you’d wind up going through the same pain she is now. In a way she’s protecting you.”

“But I wouldn’t reject her Rena and I don’t need her to protect my heart from her, I would give it to her willingly.” Chat argued “why can’t I help her decide about this? Why must she do it for me?”

Rena quietly argued, “It’s because she needs time to heal from this first so she can think clearly again,” she took a deep breath and added, “please.”

Master Fu nodded and hummed in the affirmative. Earning himself a frown from Chat Noir.

…

“But, if she needs me to love the girl under the mask, how can I do that if she doesn’t let me know who she is?”

Nooroo spoke up from his cage, “time doesn’t heal all wounds Chat Noir. Some just scab over for what seems like forever. Some fester if not treated. She needs to treat her own wounds, no one can do it for her so they can heal properly. I can sense that she is deeply troubled right now. She needs to know that it is okay to be herself, to be the girl behind the mask. She needs time without a romantic relationship in her life.”

“But…” Chat Noir tried to argue.

“But nothing. YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE.” Tikki pointed out. “I need to get back to her, being Ladybug allows her to stay more composed.”

“That was composed?!” Chat asked. _Oh, my sweet Bugaboo, what heartless villain did this to you?_

“For her, yes. She has a hard time dealing with her emotions ordinarily, she is hurting so badly right now that she probably won’t even be able to cry outside of the mask by the end of the night.” Tikki, quietly admitted.

Nooroo commented quietly, “crying is helpful, unless you’re not allowed to.” The little kwami swallowed, “go to her Tikki, give her a few more minutes to cry though, she needs it. Desperately.”

Tikki nodded her head, “Master?”

“Go Tikki. Take your time. I will update these two until you return.” Master Fu replied.

“Yes Master.” Tikki bowed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Tikki the best?


	35. Group Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu updates Rena Rouge and Chat Noir about what he’s discussed with Ladybug as Ladybug collects herself in the bathroom.
> 
> They also discuss other things.
> 
>  
> 
> The angst train will be refueling by the end of this chapter... until next time.

“So, Nino Lahiff was at the museum and he was paid to deliver Nooroo under questionable circumstances?” Rena Rouge asked as she thought, _Gotta hide my identity I guess, Nino already told me that he delivered something from Hawkmoth and he got me that scoop for the Lady blog._

“Yes, Hawkmoth paid another deliveryman cash to take the box to Nino’s workplace, where they paid cash again and handsomely I might add.” Chat Noir confirmed. “I find it odd though, I know who Nino is, and it seemed like My Lady knew him too.”

 _You have no idea_. _It’s interesting that you know Nino too though, I wonder if we know each other? How can we find the answer to why he had to deliver it if we don’t know each other’s identities?_ Rena thought sadly.

…

Master Fu nodded as he looked off to the side nonchalantly, “I was surprised as well. Nino is one of the people that I have been keeping an eye on as a potential miraculous holder.”

“You’re going to give out others?” Chat was surprised.

“I guard many of them.”

“Not the Peacock or the Butterfly.” Nooroo commented from his cage. “As you’ve probably guessed, I know where the Peacock is.”

Master Fu and everyone glanced at each other and looked alarmed. “Does Hawkmoth have a partner then?” Chat asked.

“Not in that sense.” Nooroo replied before hesitantly adding, “its holder is… unavailable right now.”

“That must be difficult for you Nooroo, typically the Butterfly and the Peacock work together.” Master Fu commented.

“It has been, but that…hmm, that is not something that I wish to talk about right now.”

“I understand how you feel.” Ladybug walked back in the room, composed and calm now as she referred to her break down about her broken heart earlier.

Chat Noir stood up to make room for her beside him at Master Fu’s little table. “My Lady! Please, join us.”

“Thank you Chat,” she exhaled, and quietly answered his invitation, “but I think that I’ll be better off over here.” She sat directly across from Master Fu at the large square table on her own side, with Rena and Chat Noir on either side opposite of each other, but out of arms reach for Ladybug. She folded her legs as she sat down, “what have I missed?”

Chat Noir frowned slightly as he sat by himself, as he tried to respect her need for distance.

“Nothing much, just discussing the possibility of new wielders of the Miraculous being chosen.” Rena smirked.

“Ahh yes, Nino is on that list huh?” She tried to smile at her friend.

“Yep.” Rena smiled, hoping that she’d be able to tell him right away if that happened as Master Fu explained before Chat had shown up that having a trusting relationship beforehand allows such a thing when concerning the miraculous besides the Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s together. But the need to guard identities between the other holders isn’t as stressed if there is trust there already. That’s why it wasn’t bad that Ladybug hinted at her identity to Alya.

“He would be a good choice.” Ladybug muttered, still not quite herself.

…

Master Fu nodded, “Yes. Now, I also want to bring your attention to the museum’s exhibit about medieval magic once again. As you may know, there is a reference there to past miraculous wielders.”

“The Red Witch and her knight the Black Cat?” Chat asked, having visited the exhibit just before the Constructor’s attack, in his civilian form with his friend Marinette. The legend of their bravery and deaths had touched them both.

Master Fu nodded, “I bring your attention to it because I wished to warn you about some possible side effects of knowing their story.”

“Side effects?” Ladybug asked, “it was a legend about their lives, their real names weren’t even given.”

Rena Rouge made a mental note of visiting the museum soon to see what they were talking about.

Master Fu chuckled, “Ah yes, there is a reason I do not speak of prior holders of your miraculous, and why your kwami are hesitant to do so as well. There is a chance that you will remember portions of their lives through your dreams if you start to feel a kinship with them. It doesn’t always happen, but it happens often enough. You see, your miraculous works the way it does for you in your life as you need it too. That includes how much power you can stand wielding, how you use it and that depends on when you are ready for it.”

“Are you saying that by knowing about a past wielder, they may be able to remember how their predecessor used their powers?” Rena asked excitedly.

“Correct. The Red Lady, or the Red Witch as they called her, also knew some non-miraculous magic. I do not know whether that can be something that you may be able to recall Ladybug.”

Ladybug nodded as Chat Noir spoke up, “how did their powers differ from our own?”

“Honestly, they had been around each other so much, their powers bled into their civilian lives considerably.” Master Fu admitted, “they were an advanced pair.”

Ladybug swallowed, “what else can you tell us?” _What does advanced mean?_

“The Black Cat was known for causing chaos on the battlefield, almost taking down small armies on his own practically, I’m not sure how though. She had a gift with her voice, able to sing dead battlefields into productive fields of grain by the next day with one song as the story goes. She also used it to ease the pains of the injured and to speed their healing.”

Rena chuckled, “no offense Ladybug, but I doubt that you’ll inherit THAT trait.” Referring to a recent episode of Marinette’s eager, unashamed and badly choregraphed performance at a recent girl’s only karaoke night.

“I don’t sing THAT badly.” Ladybug pouted.   _I know what she’s thinking, I acted like that just for fun!_

Rena looked at her disbelievingly.

Chat Noir chuckled, “I’m sure your voice is claw-some My Lady.”

Ladybug blushed slightly, before she managed to shake it off. She was thankful for her mask as she turned back to Master Fu, “so what else?”

Master Fu sipped his tea and answered hesitantly, “I have researched why Hawkmoth may want you and Chat Noir to grow closer.”

“Oh?” The three heroes voiced as one.

He looked at Rena directly. “It is a little known fact that by combining the miraculous of creation and destruction,” he waved at Ladybug and Chat Noir, “one would be able to make an ultimate wish. Even one that could bring back the dead.”

He then looked at Chat Noir and Ladybug, “but the cost of doing so would be the life of another. The miraculous demands balance to be used in such a way. It is assumed that making the ultimate wish by combining your two miraculous together is chaotic at best, so in theory the closer your bond is, the more controlled that wish could be.”

Ladybug swallowed, “Does that mean that uh, the closer we are,” she looked hesitantly at Chat Noir, who tried to hide his reaction about this, although the blush was a little bit telling, “that someone would be able to use the ultimate wish and be able to choose what happens to balance out that choice?”

Master Fu nodded. “In theory, yes.”

Ladybug looked worried. _Does that mean I have to stay away from him? He needs his time with me, with Marinette, although he doesn’t know that she is me._ She paused, _How can I do that to him? How could I live without him in my life? I need some space but not… that._

Ladybug risked it and looked at Chat Noir blankly as she swallowed and voiced her concerns. “So, does that mean that we should avoid each other then?”

…

Chat Noir, Adrien, couldn’t believe his ears, “NO!” He almost shouted as he slammed his hands down on Master Fu’s table, he couldn’t fathom being separated from his Bugaboo forever. The thought of _I can’t lose you too!_ Ran through his troubled mind.

Master Fu quickly interjected as he held his hand up in warning, “that would be a mistake Ladybug. Your bond, your balance, would only weaken over time and Hawkmoth would win anyway. It would only cause the results of the wish to be more random if not deadlier. I believe that spending more time together would only be beneficial, as it would make it less likely that you could be defeated and Hawkmoth would not be able to get your miraculous in the first place.”

Ladybug sighed. “But Hawkmoth wants… that. Isn’t that a major concern?  I… I don’t think I’m ready for… for…”

Rena scooted over and put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. She didn’t shrug it off.

 _Well, that hurts._ Chat thought as he noticed his Lady’s reaction.

…

Noticing the hurt in his eyes, Rena spoke up, “I don’t think it’s anything against you Chat. Sometimes a girl just needs the support of another girl, sometimes that means withdrawing from the guys in her life for a while.”

 _Especially tall green-eyed blond ones. You look WAY too much like Adrien, Cat. That’s probably part of why she wants to avoid you_. Rena worried. _Although you don’t deserve it. I know she doesn’t think he deserves it either, but she still has to deal with her feelings…_

Ladybug looked up at Chat, her eyes wet once more, “I’m sorry, I-I don’t mean to upset you, it’s… it’s just that it’s been a very hard day and I think Rena’s right. She knows who I am, so she’ll be there for me if I need it. Please don’t worry about me Kitty.” She tried to smile at him as she quickly leaned over and tapped his shoulder.

…

There was a brief zap of energy between them. _Maybe there was something to that balance thing that Master Fu was talking about?_ Ladybug wondered.

She quickly dismissed the thought though as she didn’t have the energy for it right now as she quickly returned to her sitting position.

Chat sighed, “I know that you may not be ready for a reveal yet My Lady, and that you’re concerned that Hawkmoth is somehow hoping to use a reveal against us. But would you please consider it,” he looked at her hopefully, “for me?”

Ladybug stood up, her hurt shining through her façade, “I-I can’t Chat! Not now.”

_Why can’t he listen to what I need? There is no going back on this and it’s what Hawkmoth wants! Should we really trust him?_

“Master Fu, is that all?” she almost demanded, turning her wrath on the Master.

“That is all. I and the other miraculous will be here in Paris if the need arises, take your time to relax, take a vacation if you can, then return to us rejuvenated.”

“Thank you Master.” Ladybug sighed as she turned to leave.

“Should I come with you?” Rena jumped up to ask.

“I just need some time alone please. Call me tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Ladybug then looked at Chat, he looked so sad and dejected, so she took a breath and tried to offer kindly, “Patrol tomorrow? Usual time?”

Looking at her bright blue eyes, he could only answer, “of-of course, My Lady.”

She inhaled like the name pained her, but she nodded back at him and then waved to everyone before she left them all behind.

…

Rena looked at the forlorn Cat as they left Master Fu’s soon after Ladybug had left, as they had decided to hang out a little before parting ways.

“She’s not mad at you Tomcat, just frustrated and overwhelmed, you know?”

Chat Noir shook his head, “No, I don’t know. Up until now all I’ve known is she liked a boy, but she told me that over a year ago.” _Actually, it was longer,_ he mentally added.

“I just want to be there for her Rena. Can you talk to her for me please?” He pleaded, “she seems to listen to you.”

“Not as much as I thought she did, but she’ll come around, just give her time.”

He sighed.

“Look, I’ll tell you what, if it makes you feel better, I’ll text you now and then and update you on how she’s doing.” He smiled at her for that before she warned, “I won’t betray our friendship, but I don’t think she wants to write you out of her life. She needs space, that’s all.”

“Thanks Fox.” He gave her a thankful smile, “I’d like that.”

“Well, anything to get my ship to happen.” Rena Rouge joked, “it would be a shame if LadyNoir didn’t happen.”

Chat Noir chuckled, “It sure would be.” Then he grew serious, “I would like to be more than friends with her, but I want her to want that too and we only have eight weeks before Hawkmoth is back.”

Rena patted his arm, “I know, and so does she. Give her time Cat, just give her time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	36. Gratuitous Balcony Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After keeping the meeting with Master Fu short and sweet and breaking down in front of her teammates, Marinette just wanted some time alone on her balcony to let her heart ache a little before she tried to stitch it up again.
> 
> Of course, she would get a visitor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues... This may be an angsty chapter, depends on how you look at it.  
> Just as a warning, this is not your typical lovey-dovey balcony scene...
> 
> I'll try to refrain from mentioning the angst train after this and just let things come as they may...

Marinette was at her balcony, listening to her broken hearts music mix that was playing on her phone on the table behind her. She had banished Tikki to her room, needing some space to wallow in her sorrow as she stared at the Paris skyline.

There was an old English song that was playing right now by Jimmy Ruffin called ‘[What becomes of the Broken Hearted.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQywZYoGB1g)’

She quietly sang along with the lyrics,

**…happiness is just an illusion Filled with sadness and confusion What becomes of the broken-hearted Who had love that's now departed?**

Marinette found it strangely accurate when applied to her life after all that had trespassed in the last twenty-four hours. She had been able to be there to help Adrien after the ambulance had taken Nathalie to the hospital. They had the most wonderful nap together and then they hung out and she thought that they had had a good time together.

But then the most unusual akuma had struck and her world had turned upside down. She didn’t believe that Hawkmoth could be trusted although he’d made sure that they couldn’t NOT trust him, which was unbelievable in itself.

She doubted she could ever separate herself from Tikki that way.

She sang along with the song automatically. Trying to seal off her pain, begging to be able to move on with her life as the words implied.

After the attack and her speech as Ladybug this afternoon, Adrien invited her to spend a large chunk of the summer with their friends. A working vacation true, but he had wanted her there. Her joy was quickly and painfully extinguished when he told her about potentially inviting his girlfriend, well the girl that he really liked. The girl that wasn’t her.

Of course she was thinking about this as she found herself singing the chorus again.

**What becomes of the broken-hearted Who had love that's now departed?**

She had hidden her pain, for her friends and for him, so well that even Alya didn’t suspect a thing until Marinette had called her after Adrien had dropped her off at her home last.

That had been one uncomfortable ride home, despite the fact that she could hardly look at him, at least her stuttering had ceased almost completely and he was distracted himself, probably thinking about his soon to be girlfriend. Marinette guessed that was one benefit of all of this, her stutter was practically gone and maybe she could try to be the friend he always had seen in her.

_At least he’s found someone to make him happy, someone worthy of him. I hope… no, I will be happy for him. I only want him to be happy._ She thought, preparing for the next time she saw Adrien. _It may take some time, but I will be happy for him…someday._

She sung the next part of the song a little louder, getting behind the words and the pain in her heart…

**…there's no place for beginning All that's left is an unhappy ending.** **Now what becomes of the broken-hearted Who had love that's now departed?**

It was then that she heard a loud sniffing sound behind her.

_Why now cat?_ She thought as she turned to see him hiding in the shadows behind her once again.

She cleared her sore throat, her now dry eyes ached but were presentable, she hoped that she could hide this from him, from everyone, except Alya of course.

Seeing that he had been caught, Chat Noir lazily jumped over to her and sat on her balcony railing, facing her.

He wiped his nose with the back of his glove, apparently as touched by the song as she always was. Although tonight it drew no tears for her, she had run out of them already.

“Why such a sad song Princess? Has someone broken your heart?”

Marinette blinked and turned away from him, “no. It was me.” She quietly admitted as another song came up on her playlist, she ignored it as she watched Paris once again.

He got down and stood beside her.

_I’m not about to admit it was Adrien, even Chat knows him, who wouldn’t?_

“I was getting close to a guy, but I recently found out that I wasn’t what he was looking for.” She quietly admitted.

“Do I know him?”

…

_Please don’t say it was me._ Adrien thought, _I don’t think I can take anymore after seeing My Lady react the way that she did tonight, and then being rejected by her once again. Even the idea of being more than partners to her is off the table right now. Well, at least Marinette isn’t crying._

Marinette blinked and looked down. “I doubt I even really knew him anymore, he’s sort of well…  always been a mystery to me…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Apparently, there’s more to him than meets the eye.” She chuckled at her subtle reference to Adrien’s modeling. “I just didn’t realize it.”

“Did you meet him online or in a group chat or something?” Chat asked. _You’ve never told me about him, who is he?_

“Something like that.” She sighed, he couldn’t tell if she was lying, she wasn’t facing him and Marinette was more of a wonderful enigma with Chat than Adrien, a usually bubbly personality that was so sure of herself, but not tonight.

She exhaled as she stared at the city, “I guess I had actually made the mistake where I thought that I might have had a chance with him you know?”

He nodded, he knew how it felt. _Ladybug, why won’t you give me a chance?_

Now he was the one sighing.

“But it turned out to be an unrequited love.” She went on as she sighed.

_Now that I can commiserate with._

“Well, I do have some experience there.” He admitted, “is there anything that this Cat can do for you Purr-incess? Anything at all?” He looked at her and asked carefully, afraid to invade her personal space like Ladybug had been adamant about his staying out of earlier. _Maybe girls don’t want to be comforted by guys they aren’t interested in?_

_Besides, I don’t want to over step her bounds. I am a gentle cat after all._

“Well, maybe there is one thing.” She carefully worded.

“Anything for you Princess.” He gave her a small smile of comfort.

“You can say no,” he shook his head that he wouldn’t say no about whatever her request was as she quickly glanced at him, finally having the nerve to ask. “Well, but, uh… can I hug you? I could really use a hug right now.” She cast her eyes down as she shyly admitted it.

He remembered how good the hug he received earlier today from her as Adrien was at the museum this morning and it seemed so long ago. He knew that he could use a hug himself right now too after going to Master Fu’s following what seemed like yet another rejection by Ladybug, so Chat Noir turned towards his Princess and he opened his arms for her.

Even though she had only been an arm’s length away, she ran into his arms, jolting him like a bolt of lightning with her sorrow as she wrapped her arms around his waist and his back. He wrapped his own arms around her slowly, as if she would break. He held the back of her head with one gloved hand and wrapped his other arm around her. He rested his cheek against her head. She then sobbed dry tears into his shoulder for whoever knew how long.

His throat constricted and he fought tears of his own, feeling guilty as hugging her brought him a measure of comfort to his own pain. He imagined that if his Lady had allowed him to hug her, that it would feel like this. Like they had some sort of connection brought about by their sorrows and fears.

Eventually, they were both able to calm down somehow, as if sharing their pain lessened it.

…

Marinette was the first one able to speak. “Chat?”

“Yes, Princess?” he whispered as he made himself draw away from her, one hand now at her waist and his other hand on her shoulder as he looked into her heavenly blue eyes.

“Thank you.” She whispered. _Has he always been so handsome?_ _So wonderful?_

_NO! No, Marinette, this is your partner, your friend. You’re not ready to move on just yet!_

…

Adrien found himself glancing at her lips, then back up at her eyes. Then he blinked.

“I-I need to go Princess.” He swallowed and took a small step back from her, releasing her from his hold. His arms felt empty now for some reason, making him feel worse about holding her like that and for so long, she wasn’t Ladybug after all.

_Marinette is not Ladybug and she just lost someone she cared for herself. Be the gentle cat and leave Agreste! Go!_ He told himself, as he realized, _but… I don’t want to go…_

…

She had seen him considering something, something that she didn’t know whether or not she would be upset over, or even reject. _He’s my partner and friend though…_

_Although right now, he’s not flirting with the mask, he’s being kind to the REAL me. It’s different, it’s… but still..._

She had another thought race through her mind as she pushed it away, a thought related to his earlier actions as he glanced at her lips. _I need you to go too Chat._

“Yes, ah…will I see you again?” She found herself asking as she took a small step back from him as well.

“I’m… I’m going on vacation soon. I may not see you for a while.” He admitted.

“That’s fine. I’ll be leaving town soon too.” She looked out at Paris again, feeling calmer than before, less unbalanced. His hugs truly were magic. “I’ll be going to Genoa and Milan with some friends for a month or so in about a week.”

“Huh, I may be passing through those places.” He cleverly admitted, “should I look you up?”

She chuckled, “if you feel like it Chat.” She looked at him and smiled as she reached up and patted his cheek and gently brushed it with her thumb, “it would be nice to see you. You’re one of my best friends, you know that right?”

_We may have only talked like this a dozen times or so now, but we’ve shared quite a few secrets like this, besides the whole being partners thing, but he doesn’t know that._

He nodded at her as he leaned into her hand on his cheek, “yeah, you’re one of my best friends too Purr-incess.” He gave her one of his classic Chat Noir smirks.

“And here I thought we were having a moment.” She shakes her head at his pun as she dropped her hand from his face.

“A night without puns would be cat-astrophic!”

She shook her head at his silliness. “Thanks for cheering me up Chat. See you later?”

He nodded, “see you later.” He saluted her and jumped over the railing on her balcony with far too much flare with a triple roll. She laughed at his antics as she turned and turned off her broken heart music mix, feeling much, much lighter than she expected she would as she glanced in the direction that Chat Noir had gone.

She whispered, “Goodnight, my silly Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted in this chapter is by Jimmy Ruffin called "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted"  
> Here is the youtube link to it in case the link doesn't work. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQywZYoGB1g
> 
> It's one of my favorite broken heart ballads and the words just seem to scream what is going on in Marinette's world (maybe Chat's too?). I didn't quote it but at the end of the song mentions how the singer wants to find love someday.


	37. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a dream and then spends a regular day as Marinette, has a quick visit with Master Fu and spends some time hanging with Alya and then all she had left in the day was a simple patrol. 
> 
> Unfortunately, a simple day isn’t ever really simple for Marinette. Unusual is usually the best that she can ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the long side and with a reappearance of the legend of the Red Witch and her knight the Black cat.

Marinette woke up surprisingly refreshed at the break of dawn. It hadn’t been a dreamless five-hour sleep, not at all.

She had had a dream of being followed while walking through a literal fog. Someone she knew and trusted was behind her, but she also knew she shouldn’t look, she wasn’t supposed to know he was there, but she did. How did she know it was a he?

She just did. She was aware of the dark burgundy cloak she wore to stay warm as well. Then she had heard the unearthly song, a song of sorrow and renewal all wrapped into one. Her heart had been moved by it and then she realized she was the one that was singing it.

Unfortunately, while Marinette understood the words with her heart, she didn’t understand then with her head. Now she was following the woman in the cloak who turned towards her with only her eyes visible, as the song changed, the fog increased and it was like the woman disappeared into the fog itself.

Marinette then woke up and realized that she had recognized those eyes somehow, as if they had been her own. But now she couldn’t recall them. Such a strange dream, comforting as it was, it had been like seeing an old friend.

It didn’t bother her as it only brought her another measure of peace somehow. And it gave her a stroke of inspiration, knowing now that she wanted a red cloak like that for herself. She’d buy the fabric to make her own cloak soon.

She could tell Master Fu about the dream later as well, as she suspected it was about the Red Witch.

The morning was glorious and it was nice that there was no school until the next day as it gave Marinette some time to do some of the other things that she wanted to do with her life.

After texting Alya a time to meet after lunch Marinette decided to tackle her day.

She quickly sketched the cloak from her dream and then got dressed. Marinette found that she was restless and decided that it was finally time to move things around her room.

She quickly removed all but three of Adrien’s photos from her walls, one was the class photo and the other two was with him, Nino and Alya. The rest were regulated to the bottom shelf of her closet. Including the headshot in the frame on her desk. There was a part of her that hoped she’d be strong enough to throw them out someday… but that day wasn’t today, yet.

But she had chosen to move on. _No time to dwell on the past._ She told herself.

She also changed the background of her computer to that of one of her as Ladybug but with Chat Noir taking a prominent position in the photo. It felt nice having his image there to look over her in a way. _Hopefully he won’t tease me about it if he ever sees it_. She prayed.

After breakfast she helped her parents in the bakery for a little while and then she went for a late morning jog. She found herself at Master Fu’s without even thinking about it.

So, she stopped by to say Hello as Marinette. Master Fu welcomed her back into his dining room, where they usually met. Nooroo’s cage was sitting in the corner, but the cage still had a cover on it.

“Why do you have him covered Master?”

“Apparently he’s spent a lot of time in the dark lately, so now he finds it comforting.” Master Fu explained. “May I ask why I have the pleasure of your company this morning Ladybug?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you about a dream I had and well, I… I have been thinking about Nooroo’s offer, about learning how to meditate. It couldn’t hurt could it?”

Master Fu nodded, “Doubtfully. Although I think it would be wise if I were present as he gave you a quick lesson.”

“That is acceptable Master.” Nooroo’s little voice answered. “No need to uncover my cage. I can talk her through it from here.”

“Very well. Continue.” Master Fu said as he sat down at his table and Marinette sat down near Nooroo’s cage.

His sweet little voice calmed her as he talked her through a breathing exercise and then some calming images as he instructed her how to release the tension from every part of her body. It felt like it had merely been twenty minutes, when in reality it had been almost an hour.

“Feeling better?” Nooroo asked.

“Yes, even more so now. Thank you Nooroo.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could be of some service while I am here. I’m going to take a nap now though.”

“Rest well Nooroo.”

The kwami hummed and Marinette stood up, facing Master Fu. “That was… relaxing.”

Master Fu nodded. “Would you like to return for another session? I found it quite relaxing as well.”

“Can I come over before school tomorrow? I may need another dose of meditation before I see HIM again.” She admitted.

“Your young man was that unaware of your feelings?”

“He probably thought I was just fangirling over him, which I suppose is partly true. But I need to move on.” She shrugged as if wasn’t a big deal. “He just likes me as a friend. That’s what he wants and I need to let him go and move on. It won’t be easy I’m sure, but I’d rather have him as a friend than as just an ex unspoken crush.”

“You have grown into a strong young woman Ladybug, that is a very mature way of thinking. I assume that Chat Noir had something to do with how calm you were this morning when you arrived?”

“Maybe? Sometimes he visits me when I’m just myself, he’s become a friend to my civilian side and we’re more capable of just talking to one another than when I’m Ladybug for some reason.” She paused before she admitted, “he found me licking my wounds last night on my balcony, and he asked if he could help. I asked him for a hug and… well, it felt good Master. Is… is that wrong of me?”

“No, it isn’t. That is how your miraculous works. If one of you is distressed, you will seek out comfort from the other, it helps to rebalance you both.”

She didn’t want to think about that too much.

She then told him about her strange dream, about the singing woman in the red cloak whose eyes she remembered but now couldn’t.

“It sounds like you’ve tapped into the memories of the Red Lady, the Red Witch. She was known for her song, the fog could have been a result of that. As for her disappearance at the end of the dream? I think she was one of the few who learned how to amplify the magical disguise that the miraculous naturally has to protect its owner. Did the dream bother you?”

“No, she… it, was strangely calming. I think it made me want to wake up and face the day and relish it. Is that normal?”

“There is nothing normal about learning about the past lives of prior holders. Sometimes the memories become a part of you, sometimes it seems like they are telling you, no, teaching you what you need to know. Perhaps the Red Witch would have been your friend, had you lived in the same era.”

“I think she would have been.” She quietly answered, “But I need to go now.”

He nodded goodbye to her. “Goodbye Ladybug, see you tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow Master. Bye!” She waved and quickly left.

…

Once she got home, her mother called to her, “Marinette dear! I just wanted to tell you we’ve gotten a few comments about your garden, it seems to be doing really well to be seen from the street! Although I think you may want to give it a trim soon.”

“Oh?” Marinette answered, “thanks Maman!

_That was strange_ , she thought, so she went up to check on her garden and everything had grown to nearly twice its size overnight!

_I guess I’ll have to try not to be so emotional when I sing from now on…_ she thought as she remembered one of the Red Lady’s powers, making things grow with her song.

_…_

Alya wasn’t able to come until after 3:30pm, although they had quite a few texts throughout the day. Alya didn’t seem to believe that she felt okay though.

When Alya finally rushed over to the bakery and straight into Marinette’s room, she tackled her friend and gave her a bone crushing hug, causing Marinette to laugh lightly. Their kwami happily greeted each other and now they were chasing each other around the room.

After trying to keep the tone happy, Alya got serious with her.

“How are you feeling Mari?” Alya asked her, searching her eyes for some reassurance that Mari was ok.

“I’m doing well actually.” Marinette shrugged.

“Who are you and what have you done with my girl?” Alya demanded, shocked that Mari was so… well, put together after what had happened.

“I’m fine really. Chat visited me last night as Marinette, he hugged me and well, it did help. I had an interesting dream last night too and then this morning I stopped by Master Fu’s and I had a meditation session with Nooroo.”

Alya gave her a disbelieving look.

“Nooroo didn’t see who I am and Master Fu was there the whole time, so don’t worry. It was very relaxing. I’m going to stop by tomorrow for another session before school.”

“Sooo, this trip with Adrien, do you think it’s a good idea, still? It’s okay if it’s not, Nino and I can back out and be here for you.”

Marinette practically shouted, “NO! I mean, no. I’ll have it completely together by the trip. I’m on my way after all. I just need to start with small doses. It’s not Adrien’s fault that I like… liked him. He only wants me to be his friend, and I think I can do that… now.” She sadly admitted.

“Alright… if you say so.” Alya answered disbelievingly, but changed topics instead, “so what was your deal with Chat last night?” she asked suggestively. “Does he stop by often?”

“It wasn’t like that Alya. Besides, I was honest when I said I’m not ready to be in a relationship, I need to get past Adrien and remember who I am. I don’t need a guy to be happy. Chat, well, he is Chat. He’d want to be there for me whether I want him to be or not if he knew I was Ladybug. He’s a good friend and a wonderful partner, but with Hawkmoth practically pushing us to be together on top of it all… I’m just not ready for a reveal Alya. Honestly, I don’t know if I ever will be with him. Ladybug, while me, isn’t ME. She’s the mask.”

“Uh, huh. Explain.”

“It’s confusing. I can hide all my flaws as Ladybug, I’m practically perfect when I’ve got the mask on, but I think I need someone to love the flawed real me first, not the mask.”

Alys nodded, trying to understand. “I didn’t know you felt that way for sure, but, I think I get it now gurl.”

Marinette shrugged, “Well, should we eat and then get an early start on that patrol?”

“Sounds great! But I do have a confession Mari, I uh, talked with the Cat last night. He’s really worried about you. I told him I’d keep him updated on how you’re doing. I set up an account on a server that isn’t traceable to my civilian phone as Rena, I haven’t used it or given him the information yet because I wanted you to know that I’m worried about both of you and I’m going to do it whether you like it or not.” She took a deep breath, “I’m going to be there for you both, mostly for you, but I wanted you to know about it since I just want to help.”

Marinette smiled at her best friend, “Alya, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t do that, and it’s okay, just use your best judgement about what you tell him about me please? I’m not ready to talk about things with him yet, but if it helps ease his mind, I can’t object to you making him your new pen pal.” Marinette smiled and shook her head. “He’s my best guy friend after all, just don’t tell him that, I’d never hear the end of it.”

Alya grinned, “I knew you’d be okay with it. You are the best Marinette!”

...

After a rushed dinner and a quick transformation, both super heroes were running and jumping along the rooftops, waving to Parisians as they went.

They had been at it for over an hour as they played a game of chase and then tag, laughing and just enjoying being, well, miraculous.

They were having so much fun, they didn’t see someone that was watching them, no, following them.


	38. Hello Ladies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrol had a surprise, something that Master Fu had not warned them about.

“Hello Ladies!” An eager female voice called out.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge looked towards the voice and saw a young woman dressed in a … was that a Bee costume?

She had to be another miraculous holder since Hawkmoth couldn’t make another akuma right now. Plus, she had a distinctive bee comb in her hair that Marinette recognized from Master Fu’s collection.

“May I join you?” The blond woman asked sweetly with a grin on her face. Somehow, she reminded Ladybug of Chat, a little too happy about how having such a huge responsibility as being a miraculous holder was being placed on them. Her grin was almost forced, like she was trying too hard. Afraid to disappoint.

“Who are you?” Rena Rouge blunted asked.

“Call me Queen Bee. Master Fu gave me my miraculous a few weeks ago.” Queen Bee proudly announced, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder.

“Gave?” Ladybug questioned.

“Alright, lent.” Queen Bee looked sad for a moment. “He brought it by every few days so I could practice with it and get closer to my kwami. He called it training. For some reason he didn’t trust me to learn on the job.”

“We haven’t seen you before, so… why now?” Ladybug asked.

“Well, he was under the impression that all of you would like to go on a vacation or something and unfortunately I’m stuck in Paris for most of the summer, so I’ll be here when you’re not, just in case.” She folded her arms as she muttered off to the side, “stupid summer school.”

“So, you’re what, our back up?” Rena accused.

“No, I’ll be part of the team, or at least I’d like to be. I’ve just been held back as Master Fu gave me some lessons. Apparently, I needed to work on some stuff…”  She waved her hand like it was no big deal, “besides, he said I could hold onto my miraculous now, since things will be easier that way.”

“But, it’ll just be you here.” Ladybug stated.

“Oh? Is the Tomcat leaving too?” Strange, she didn’t seem to say that very nicely.

Ladybug shrugged, “apparently.”

Rena Rouge had told Ladybug about her short conversation with Chat Noir after she had left Master Fu’s, where he apparently had also admitted that he had already made plans to leave Paris for a few weeks at least, starting fairly soon.

Alya had also mentioned how hurt he had seemed to be about not having a reveal, a fact that she didn’t need to be reminded about. Ladybug knew her Kitty, but Ladybug had reminded Alya that was just what Hawkmoth wanted and frankly she just needed some space for now after everything with Adrien. Rena had also admitted that she would be updating him about stuff, probably meaning her.

Ladybug’s thoughts had her less focused today it seemed _. It’s not that I mind that she’s checking in with him, it was nice of Alya to offer that to Chat after all and I know that I can trust her judgement. He is a lonely Kitty after all, it would be selfish of me to not want him to make new friends. Even though I’m probably being a bit selfish here besides the whole what Hawkmoth wants thing, we can’t go back on a reveal after all..._

“Don’t worry Ladybug,” Queen Bee said brightly noticing the change of mood in the other heroes, bringing Ladybug out of her musings. “I won’t be alone here because that doesn’t leave just me. I’m not the only one going to be here. Master Fu will be here to guide me.”

“But he’s too old to transform, isn’t he?” Rena Rouge offered.

 _He must have told her about that too._ Ladybug thought _. She admitted that she and Chat didn’t stay for long after I left, who knows how long she talked to Master Fu, or did she just guess?_

“Maybe. But there is the other new guy. Maybe he’ll be around?” Queen Bee offered.

“Another new guy?” Ladybug was surprised, _two new teammates at once?_

“Yeah, someone Master Fu has been working with longer than me, but he says he’s not ready.”

“Do you know who it is?”

“Nope, just that he’s a guy and it’s not Master Fu that is saying that he’s not ready, it’s the guy. He says he’s a little overwhelmed by the job requirements.” The Bee laughed, “we’ve trained together a few times honestly, but Master Fu said we needed to spend some time as part of the team as a whole before we’re ready for, what was it that he called it? A reveal? The new guy completely agreed and frankly he’s just as philosophical as Master Fu despite the first impression he gives off.”

“Okay.” Ladybug said attentively.

Rena Rouge nodded, a little bummed out that now she had to share her hero time with Ladybug with Queen Bee and soon someone else besides the tomcat.

But then that line was dropped again, “Hello Ladies!”

…

Chat Noir called out to them as he grinned in midair and landed nearby, he had three gorgeous ladies on his team now, it was like a teenage dream come true!

He extended his baton so he could lean on it while taking in the glorious view, “Weren’t we going to start patrol later? Not that I’m complaining, but uh, who’s the new girl?” He waved his claws in Queen Bee’s direction.

“She’s Master Fu’s surprise apparently.” Rena Rouge told him.

“The name’s Queen Bee. I’ll be watching over Paris while you get to go galivanting around the world, I hope.” She looked at Ladybug in particular, “you’ve never had a vacation, have you?”

“None recently. It will definitely be a new experience.” Ladybug smiled, _it will definitely be good in that respect._

“So, you’re leaving town too?” Chat’s ears went down just a bit, a little dismayed at the confirmation.

Ladybug’s smile wavered. “Rena and I will be leaving with some friends for a while.”

“You never said anything.” He frowned.

“Chat,” she rolled her eyes, “we literally just found out that we can leave the city yesterday and we just formalized plans today.”

_Well, after asking and getting permission from my parents, then I had Alya tell Adrien earlier that I could go. That counted right?_

“Anywhere in particular?” He raised an eyebrow as he asked.

“South.” Rena Rouge answered, “and that’s the only clue we’re giving you today.”

Ladybug nodded, “don’t worry Chaton, I intend to stay on the continent, besides, I had a lot on my mind yesterday.” She hugged herself as she looked away, the memory of the pain of rejection still haunted her, somehow, she was reminded of it even more when she looked directly into Chat’s eyes. She hadn’t realized how similar they were to Adrien’s, and the reminder wasn’t easy to ignore, so she kept avoiding his gaze.

“Am I missing something?” Queen Bee gently asked.

“Yeah, but let’s go do a patrol together first. Maybe Rena could tell you about it for me later?” Ladybug looked at her friend who nodded. “Frankly, it’s not something I want to talk about myself if I don’t have to. Besides,” She tried to paint on a smile, “I don’t want anyone to accidentally thinking that you were akumatized or something on your first patrol.”

Queen Bee laughed, “been there, done that. But thank you for wanting to make sure my first day goes smoothly.”

…

“You probably shouldn’t have told us that you had been akumatized.” Rena Rouge pointed out, “we’ll be able to figure out who you are.” _Or at least I will be able to_.

Queen Bee tossed her hair again and shrugged, “I trust you. Besides, Master Fu said the miraculous hides our civilian identities so well that I could be standing beside my best friend and they wouldn’t even recognize me.” Queen Bee stated.

 _Don’t we know it._ Rena glanced at Ladybug as she snickered and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“So, patrol?” Chat suggested.

“Yeah!” The girls replied as they all launched themselves from the building and ran around Paris for the next hour, waving to Parisians and even stopping for a few pictures. Chat even figured out a way to use his baton as a sort of tripod and camera all in one, sending the picture to the rest of the team.

“You should give a copy of that to the Lady blogger girl.” Rena Rouge suggested to Ladybug. “Maybe give her an exclusive or something?”

“Hmm, I don’t know Rena. I’m okay with that. Are the rest of you alright with that?” Ladybug teasingly said to her as she proceeded to look at each team member for their opinion.

Chat nodded, grateful that his Lady actually looked him in the eye, even if it was brief.

Queen Bee just replied, “I have to deal with the press enough in my civilian life.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder again, it must be her nervous twitch. “Well, she’s the go to for the miraculous team. So yeah, go ahead, you’d be doing me a favor actually, I don’t want anyone to mistake me for an akuma while you’re gone after all.” She waved her hand like it was no big deal.

Chat Noir allowed himself to laugh, “honestly, I almost claw-ed you myself when I saw you. But with these ladies trusting you, I decided that I’d do the same and not take your appearance purr-sonally.”

Queen Bee nodded. “It’s good to know that you can think things through yourself Cat.” She said in a rude tone.

“Hey, we’re all friends here.” Ladybug announced. “Be nice.”

Queen Bee nodded, “sorry, it’s getting late and I need to be home in…” she looked at her weapon, “oh, in about half an hour.”

“Well, why don’t we run by the Eiffel tower again before we go?” Ladybug suggested.

“Sounds like a plan Bugaboo.” Chat smirked at Ladybug as she sighed and looked away from him.

“Let’s just go.” Ladybug commented flatly as she launched herself into the air, with Queen Bee behind her.

“Was it something I said?” Chat asked Rena as they followed the spotted heroine, taking up the rear.

“Just your timing cat.” She answered as they ran, “remember she’s licking her wounds still.” She then handed him a piece of paper and explained quietly so Queen Bee wouldn’t hear, “those are instructions on how to contact me out of uniform.”

Chat Noir nodded, “thanks, I ap-purr-eciate it.”

Rena Rouge rolled her eyes and caught up with the other girls.

…

A few minutes later they had reached the tower, landing on one of the upper beams, away from the public.

“Well, I’m glad we came up here before I went home.” Queen Bee noted, “we really do live in a beautiful city.”

Ladybug nodded and after a minute suggested, “Queen Bee, can Rena Rouge escort you home partway? She could tell you what’s going on… it will only take a few minutes.” she sadly noted.

“Sounds good, coming Fox?” Queen Bee turned to leave.

“Are you sure Ladybug?” Rena asked, “you’ll be fine?” She glanced at Chat.

Ladybug didn’t look his way and replied calmly, “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow okay? We ah, can do another patrol again in two days, same time, same place everyone?”

“Sure.” Chat muttered.

“Sounds good.” Rena replied.

“Wonderful! See you then!” Queen Bee happily waved as she headed out, followed by Rena Rouge who also just waved goodbye.

Chat Noir exhaled, “I thought they’d never leave.”

“That’s not very nice Chaton.”

He smiled at her with one of his rare genuine, yet sweet and serious smiles as he looked at her lovingly, something that transferred over into his voice. “I’ve just missed spending time with you My Lady, one on one, like old times.”

“Chat…” She took a steadying breath and looked down at Paris, “we need to talk…”


	39. A Chat with Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug speaks frankly with Chat Noir. It doesn’t go well.
> 
> Warning: Super Long Chapter! And a bit angsty too, It's over 4000 words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been split up, but with the angst that follows I felt it would be better to have a super long chapter that could be equal to 2 chapters+ than cutting it up since it's nice to have a sort of end scene.

“Chat…” Ladybug had taken a steadying breath and looked down at Paris, “we need to talk…”

“I’d like that.” He answered graciously.

“Let’s get down from the tower first, shall we?”

He nodded before he bowed towards her and swept his arm out dramatically, “Lead the way My Lady.”

She returned his nod and threw her yo-yo, after traveling a few minutes, she landed on top of an apartment building where it wouldn’t be easy to spot them.

“Chat… I know that you want to talk about things.” Ladybug hesitated as she walked over to a nearby ledge and sat down, waiting for him to join her. “So, I’ll try to talk about it, but I can’t promise much.”

“I understand Ladybug.”

 _Or, I’ll try to. How can I get her to open up?_ Chat thought painfully.

His expressive ears spoke of uncertainty and sadness.

Of course, Ladybug wasn’t about to beat around the bush. “I don’t think that a reveal is a wise idea Chaton, not with Hawkmoth coming back eventually and with him practically begging for that to happen between…us.” She hesitated.

He sighed unable to hide his disappointment, “I know.”

Her Kitty finally sat down next to her. “Your Tikki thinks that it’s a bad idea too.” He then looked at her as he asked, “is she always so forceful?”

“Tikki was forceful? She’s like the sweetest little bug ever. What are you talking about?” Ladybug seemed truly surprised.

Chat’s ears went down significantly. “Apparently she doesn’t like me. Does… does she know who I am? I mean, after the Dark Owl incident our kwami must have seen who we are, did she tell you that she knew me? Does she… uh, not approve of me?”

“Actually, I’ve never really spoken with her about that. I doubt she’d have recognized you though, she stays in my bag most of the time so she doesn’t know many people come to think of it. We do read my fashion magazines together so unless you’re a celebrity or something,” She rolled her eyes as she snickered slightly, “she probably wouldn’t know you.”

Chat nervously laughed with at her, “yeah, me a celebrity? How would I have the time?”

_It’s not like my picture is all over Paris or in nearly every fashion magazine, oh wait, it is. Depending on the season…_

“So, that’s a no on that one.” She joked.

“Y-yeah.” He hedged before he decided to turn up his Chat-O-Meter as a distraction as he leaned over and whispered into her ear as he nudged her, “why my Lady, are you keeping track of clues so that you may discover my identity?” He threw in a smirk and a wink for good measure.

She sighed as she scooted away from him a little, hugging herself. Very much unlike the Ladybug he knew, she meekly answered, “Not really, that one is painfully obvious though.”

“Oh, why?” He cocked his head to the side, sincerely surprised that she thought that he couldn’t be a celebrity in his civilian life.

“Sometimes you can be so over the top Chat. I don’t know if you do it because you’re just you, or maybe it’s a way to make Chat Noir different from, well, you.” She looked away as she commented, “but if you do have a similar personality in real life, well, you flirt and show off a lot, and I really haven’t heard of any local celebrities like that around our age, so you can’t be a celebrity.”

_Does she really think that’s all there is to me? I guess I need to work on that._

She flashed him a brief smile before sighing, “I don’t think you’d really fit into that kind of lifestyle anyhow, although I’ll admit, you probably have the kind of figure they look for in the movies or television.”

_Or modeling._

“Oh really? You’ve checked me out then.” His grin widened and he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she glanced at him from the side, her cheeks were rosy at the implication.

“No! I mean, no more than you’ve checked me out!” She objected.

 _She’s checked me out!_ His little kitty heart sung.

He coughed, trying to stifle a laugh before he admitted, “I can’t help it if I’m always following you LB, you’re faster than I am, at least in a race across the city.”

“Uh huh, and?” She looked at him expectantly.

He sighed, “alright, I can’t lie, I…” he leaned over again and whispered to her like it was a big secret, not like he was ashamed that she already knew, “I… I like the view.”

“There now, that wasn’t too hard to admit.” She laughed that gorgeous laugh of hers, although it wasn’t as hearty as it usually was. “It’s okay to admit that we look good isn’t it Chat Noir? It would be strange if we hadn’t noticed each other by now in a way.”

“Strange how?”

“Well, for instance there’s been what a dozen akumas that have flirted with you, using that charm of yours to distract them has really sped up the process of catching their akumas.” She gave a brief laugh. “I mean, it would be remiss of us if we didn’t use all of our assets to get a quick win.”

He smiled broadly as he placed his hand on his chest in mock shock as he leaned back and exclaimed, “My Lady! Was that a pun?”

Ladybug thought for a moment then pushed him off the ledge backwards onto the roof. “Get your mind out of the gutter Chat Noir!”

He laughed and jumped right back up, sitting beside her once again, glad that she was teasing him. “Of course, Bugaboo, as you wish.”

She looked sad all of a sudden, and exhaled a frustrated breath. “Chat, why do you call me that?”

He gave her one of his megawatt smiles. “Because you’re beautiful and you’re My Lady.”

Ladybug sighed, “you see, that’s part of the problem Chat. You haven’t even seen my face, you don’t know my name and yet you’ve given me such an embarrassing term of endearment as ‘Bugaboo’ and then there’s ‘My Lady.’ The latter one is sweet and all, but the other one makes it seem like you think we’re already married or something!” Now she sounded annoyed. “It’s like you think you own me without completely knowing me. I could have the biggest wart behind this mask and you’d never have known!”

He sat up and looked at his frustrated partner and frowned at the thought that raced across his mind, _this conversation is not going well. Maybe some romantic flirting will get her mind off of things?_

Chat smiled, “I don’t care if you have a wart Ladybug, I’m sure it would be the prettiest wart there ever was, that is even if you do have one.” He waved his hand to the side. “I really don’t care about that.”

“Chattt!” She whined.

_Flirting will get her mind off of things… yeah right. Maybe… Sincerity? I guess there is no better time than the present. Here goes…_

“Look,” he took a deep breath and decided to just put it all out there. “I know you’re beautiful on the inside, no matter what your name is or what your face looks like. While that is a part of you, your looks or your name does not make you who you really are. I love you as you really are Ladybug, and whoever you are as a civilian could only be the icing on this cat’s cake.”

…

“I’m your cake?” She deadpanned. _If only he knew how punny that was, do not groan… do not groan Marinette._

“Yeah,” he smirked and leaned towards her seductively, “does that mean that I can have my cake and…”

She put two fingers over his mouth to silence him, “if you want to live you will not finish that phrase or that pun.”

_He would get along so well with Papa, may they never meet. My father would try to set me up with him after their first pun-fest for sure._

Her Kitty gulped and nodded, seeing her underlying displeasure as she pulled her fingers away from his face. She couldn’t hold the pun against him though, he had no idea that she was a baker’s daughter after all.

…

His Lady looked especially sad now. Usually his humor lightened her mood, now she just seemed contemplative.

“I need you to be serious for a few minutes Kitty.” Her serious voice informed him.

 _Kitty. That’s better than Chat. Whatever you need from me Bugaboo_.

He nodded that he was listening and he hoped that whatever this was, it was something he could help her with.

“Look, I know you think that you love me, but you just… can’t.” She shook her head at the very idea.

“Huh?” _What was she saying?_ His mask could not hide the worry on his face.

“What do you mean My Lady? I haven’t had eyes for anyone else!” _Well, maybe except for Marinette, but let’s not bring THAT up. She’s just pretty and… and a good friend, focus Agreste! Your Lady is talking!_

“Chatttt! you don’t know me! I mean as an example, do you know that I have some ‘Asian’ ancestry, do you even know if I get that from my mother or from my father? What part of Asia is that relative even from?”

Chat pouted as he shook his head, “you’ve never said.”

“I know Chat. My family is very important to me. I’m afraid for them and for my friends and for the rest of Paris! I don’t want to do what Hawkmoth wants for them! Look, my point is… ugh, you don’t make this easy with your cute kitten eyes!”

“You think I have cute kitten eyes?” He looked at her hopefully, but he read her attitude through her posture and he tried to brace himself as he deflated. _Please, I don’t want us to argue._

“No! Stop going off topic!” She petulantly exclaimed.

Chat Noir grew sullen as he held his hands together on his lap as he looked away from her and out at the city. “I haven’t gone off topic Ladybug, honestly I don’t know if this is a good time for either of us to talk, you seem quite… frustrated. I can understand why, its hard feeling rejected. I… I don’t know if either of us can focus properly enough to have this conversation right now.”

“Chat, I…” She tired to interject.

“No, Ladybug,” he interrupted somewhat forcefully. “You don’t seem to understand. I know that you’re still trying to recover from whatever that guy did to you.”

“Chat he didn’t…” she tried to meekly defend the ‘guy’.

_I really hate that she does that, praising him when just knowing him broke her heart. She doesn’t understand how much she deserves a guy that can see her for her!_

“I know you don’t want to talk about that so let’s not.” He decided to say as he interrupted her. “To continue,” he took a deep breath to calm himself, “I’m distracted merely by the fact that I’ve just confessed my love to you and you haven’t responded to that fact.” Then he risked a glance at her as he sorrowfully added, “unless you count saying that I can’t know you well enough to say that.”

…

She was shocked and speechless. _He’s serious!_

Chat Noir looked back over the city, “I think that I know you well enough Ladybug to be able to say that I love you. I may not have a name or a face that goes with who you are, but I know enough. You are sweet, smart, creative, kind, brave and sometimes a bit crazy in a good kind of way, oh, and you’re able to stand up to anyone. Sure, sometimes you’re a little unsure of yourself but yeah, you always pull through anything that comes your way. So honestly Ladybug, no matter who you are under that mask, I think that I do know enough about you to say that I love you.”

His sweet smile almost broke her resolve. _Think of Paris! Think of Maman and Papa! Think of Alya, Nino and Adrien, especially Adrien._ _Oh Adrien. I can’t let my Kitty get hurt by me the same way I let myself hurt myself by loving Adrien._

She was shaking ever so slightly, unable to look at him. “I didn’t realize, that you… you felt so strongly.”

“I do.” He sincerely added.

“But Chat…” she started.

…

“There are no buts about it,” _don’t make a pun, don’t make a pun._ “I love you and that’s the **end** of it.”

She moaned, “ugh! You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

“Nope.” He grinned at her cheekily.

She sighed after a quiet minute dragged on and the desolate atmosphere returned, “Look Chat, I…”

He took one of her hands that was now laying on the ledge beside him, “Ladybug, I know you don’t believe me, but that’s okay right now. I needed you to know, and for right now I’m content with just being your friend. Just like I have been content for years now, haven’t I?”

“I don’t know about you being content about it.” She looked at him warily.

He shrugged, “I’ve tried to be. Look, I’ll try harder if I must.” Chat Noir took a calming breath, “if that’s what you really want.” He looked at her sadly, pained by his own words.

She exhaled obviously exhausted with the subject, “look, please just let me say my peace Chaton, will you please let me do that?”

He nodded. _I will always listen to you my Bugaboo._

“I just went through a horrible breakup that was all in my own head, I don’t want you to go through that with me. The pain will only get worse the longer you put off realizing that we,” she pointed him and then back at herself, “that you and I… are a fantasy Chat.”

“What are you trying to say?” He was confused, _we’re just friends, partners, isn’t that what I just said?_

“I’m saying you have to give up on me Chat Noir, you need to give up the idea that someday you’ll have the opportunity to change our status quo. I want you to be happy and… and that can’t happen with me. We’re partners and nothing more. You need to move on Chaton.”

He frowned, screaming on the inside as he calmly replied, “what if I don’t want to give you up My Lady? You can’t tell my heart how to feel, I don’t even know if I could let you go even if I tried, I’m yours and yours alone My Lady.” He finished earnestly.

Ladybug stood and looked down at him, stomping away for a moment as she tried to collect herself before returning, her hands on her hips and as she earnestly declared. “You listen to me Chat Noir! I am not yours and you are not mine! You deserve someone that loves you back and knows everything about you!” She stomped her foot for emphasis as she added, “and that’s not me!”

_Why is she pushing this so much? Am I not good enough as a friend for her? Does she not trust me enough for us to reveal ourselves to each other eventually? I need to tell her what I feel about it, before the opportunity vanishes completely._

Chat Noir turned and stood in front of her as he quietly replied, “I would know everything about you if you just let us reveal ourselves to each other and talked things through. I am aware of the dangers with Hawkmoth, but I’m willing to risk it, I think it’s time. It’s the fastest way that we can grow closer and stronger as partners as Master Fu said, which isn’t good for Hawkmoth in the long run. Doing that is better than… this, whatever this is.”

She quietly answered, “No Chat, you’re not listening!”

“Ladybug, you’re the one not listening.” He pointed out calmly. “Look, I know that I could only love you even more than I do now with a reveal. Why are you fighting this so much?” He angled his head like a curious cat and lifted an eyebrow as he waved a clawed hand.

She sighed, “I’m worried about making the right choice Chat! For my family, for my friends and for Paris!”

He leaned towards her as he added calmly, “AND?”

“And, I’m trying to be nice here Chat! You need to let go! Give me up! We’re partners, nothing else, okay? I don’t want you to go through this pain, it will only get worse as time passes and when we never get together… you’ll feel as horrible as I do! All those wasted years Chat! You need to move on!”

He was quiet for a minute, processing her pleas.

He quietly asked, “how?”

“How what Chat?” She loudly whispered back.

“How do you know that we could only be friends?”

…

“I just know.” She blinked the threatening tears from her eyes.

“That’s not good enough Ladybug.” He gently scolded. “Why are you convinced of that?”

She paused for just a moment, wondering, _should I be honest? He deserves that much, doesn’t he?_

Ladybug lowered her head and admitted, “you’ve met me when I wasn’t wearing my mask.”

She could hear him almost gasp in shock.

“And I won’t tell you more than this, but when you rescued me the last time… I could tell that you, just like the boy I was crushing on… you weren’t attracted to me, not like that anyway.”

“I… I rescued you once when you weren’t Ladybug?” He couldn’t believe it.

She nodded. _Yep, you’ve rescued me several times over the years, like with Gamer or Glaciator and you had no idea that you held Ladybug in your arms._

“How? How did I not recognize you?” He was astonished, as if it was an unconceivable concept.

She waved her hand off to the side like it was nothing, “Tikki said that it was because of the magic of the miraculous. Obviously, I’m not as perfect as Ladybug in real life. Every guy likes my Ladybug side, my civilian side, well, I’m just… me.”

“Hey now.” Chat looked down at her, “don’t talk like that. I’m sure you’re a wonderful girl under the mask.”

“Yeah, but it’s Ladybug that you love, and really, I’m not the fantasy of a perfect superheroine Chat Noir. Don’t you see, you’re in love with a fantasy, it’s not real. It’s… not me, not all of me.”

 _Why did you make me point that out?_ She acknowledged as her own eyes teared up with the knowledge that Marinette couldn’t compare to the perfection of Ladybug.

…

He blinked, his eyes wet as he finally understood her determination to push him away. He hadn’t realized that he was holding her hands. _When did I do that?_ He asked himself vaguely.

Chat Noir swallowed as he answered her, “You’ve been through a lot recently Bugaboo, you’re not thinking clearly, you’re assuming that a reveal will only hurt our friendship and our partnership. I may not have recognized you or flirted with you then, but you’ve got to understand, why would I when I was already in love with your other side? How could I even have had a chance?”

“Chat…” She sighed.

“Even if we know each other or if I know you somehow, we can work through this, it will only make us stronger.” He pleaded as he took her hands, “please. Think about this, we may not be able to have a reveal now, but someday I’d like to think that it will happen anyway, why put off the inevitable?”

_I can’t leave it like this._

“Why don’t we just get it over with so we can move on and I prove to you that I will still love you Bugaboo? No matter what.”

He looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I think I’m thinking clearer now more than ever before.” She angrily pulled her hands away from his. “You deserve so much more. I want you to look for someone else Chat, find your happiness. I’m letting YOU go. We have to put Paris first. Finding love as a superhero, well, nothing good comes of it.” She huffed, “just read a few comic books.”

“Those aren’t real, we are.” He stubbornly replied.

“No, we’re not a ‘we’ Chat. We’re partners and hopefully when you’ve accepted that and forgiven me for all of this we can still be friends and work together.” She shuttered at the harshness of her own words, giving herself a brief hug before rallying her frustrations and seemingly aiming them at him. “Look, it’s like I’ve been trying to tell you, even if we had a reveal… it, it wouldn’t work, I’m sorry Chat Noir, that’s just the way that it has to be.”

“Why? Why wouldn’t it work My Lady? I’m not asking to date you, although you know that I would like to do that someday, when you’re ready…”

“Chattt…” she whined.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have added that tidbit?_

“My, Lady, I’ll do anything. Please! Why are you trying to push me away?” He asked her exasperatedly.

…

She looked off to the side as she almost sobbed, “I need someone to love me for me, not for this mask Chat.” She gestured at her face, “You love a fantasy Chat Noir, this isn’t the real me. I’m not what or who you think I am, I’m not nearly perfect in every way, you wouldn’t love the real me. You never act the way you do with the real me like you do with Ladybug.”

 _Was that too much?_ She asked herself. _No... I know you don’t love me like that Kitty._ _You like Marinette, everyone likes Marinette, but no one loves her without the mask and I NEED that._

“Ladybug, please! I know I would love your civilian side too if you just gave me the chance!” He was sounding desperate now. He didn’t have time to think of all the citizens that he had rescued and spoken with or spent time with, for the moment he was drawing a blank.

She could almost see his heart breaking as her own cinders of a heartbreak stirred at his words, “let’s not write it off forever, please!” He pleaded, “we could find a way to make it work even without a reveal.” He begged. “We can do something. I don’t want to lose you, or our friendship! We can still be friends, can’t we?”

She shook her head. “No Chaton. Not like we have been. I should have told you sooner.”

“Told me what exactly?” He was almost ready to pull out his hair, she could tell.

Ladybug must be steady in her decision about this though. “Chat Noir, you deserve so much more. I’m letting you go now. Find your happiness with someone who deserves you. I hope that we’ll always be partners, but we can be nothing more than that, even if we have a reveal one day. That fantasy of yours of ‘us’ needs to stop, we can’t move on and be partners and hopefully be good friends once again someday if it doesn’t.” She took a deep breath before admitting, “I’m sorry.” She gulped, “I’m so sorry.”

He had just stood there and it seemed like he had finally understood her decision as he hung his head, closed his eyes and stood there like a living shadow.

_I’m so sorry Chaton. I know it hurts, but you’ll be better off in the long run._

Feeling awful for what she had just done, Ladybug found herself quickly going to his side and she quickly stood on her toes, giving him a quick peck on the cheek goodbye.

They both felt the electric spark between them as his eyes opened wide, surprised by the kiss, as he turned to look at her, but they both said nothing about the spark, as they were both reeling from the tense moment and her choice to kiss him.

 _Why did I kiss him?_ She wondered.

…

Chat Noir was dumbfounded as he watched her go, his eyes wet at the realization of what that kiss meant to her as she backed away.

“Ladybug. No. Please.” He begged in a whisper as she turned and walked away from him, pulling out her yo-yo.

He had one thought pass through his aching mind, _don’t leave me_.

“Goodbye Kitty. Go find your happiness.” She whispered, never looking back as she launched herself off of the roof, leaving behind her heartbroken Kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long notes here, I had to do a lot of thinking to try to remain somewhat true to the series and how the characters have developed in this story, so here are my thoughts...  
> \- Chat Noir does flirt with other girls besides Ladybug & Marinette, just usually not at such a high level, like when he met Volpina (kind of, he complimented her outfit) or when he met Rena Rouge. There has probably been other instances since then. It could be that he’s just trying to be a gentle cat, but still, it’s kind of a grey area. Maybe he just does it when he’s nervous or when he’s trying to impress a girl?  
> \- Although his reasoning to impress girls are different, Ladybug (because he loves her) and Marinette (she’s his ‘good friend’ that can see both sides of his mask, something he can’t do with Ladybug, plus there is a little denied attraction there.) He still goes out of the way to impress the ladies in Marinette's eyes.  
> \- Marinette can be just as oblivious to Chat Noir’s advances or attraction to Marinette as Adrien is to Marinette’s because she’s seen him flirt with others (Rena) and to herself, plus it seems like he’s just putting on a show for Marinette and she can tell, she just doesn’t see it as flirting though, just him being Chat.  
> \- Okay, I admit I had trouble writing this chapter, it was being modified up until posting although I think I’ve put in enough for it to be okay and show how frustrating this two can be, I'm a little nervous about it. I wish Marinette didn’t come across as a sort of jerk at the end, but she thinks she’s saving Chat from the inevitable heartbreak that she went through. (although she's causing it, she doesn't grasp that until the deed is done) She truly cares enough for him to want to stop him before he loves her even more than he already does since she believes that she couldn’t KNOW he loves her for being Marinette (herself) & Ladybug and not JUST because she is Ladybug if there was a reveal.  
> \- Basically, she and Chat could never be together in her mind, not because she doesn’t see him as attractive or whatever, but because he loves Ladybug without seeing Marinette. (she saw through his over the top behavior during their first meeting during Evilstrator and while kind to Marinette, it wasn’t like he was trying to win her over during Glaciator. In my story Chat Noir and Marinette are friends and have met on her balcony just to talk and hang out in the past, and of course have cocoa and snacks!) They hang out because he likes to see the other side of his friend, (the one not trying to function around Adrien) and she likes being able to share her life with her partner, sometimes it’s also because they can find comfort in each other’s presence, like in Glaciator as well.  
> \- I admit that even I see/think that Chat’s love for Ladybug is probably stronger than hers was for Adrien. He wants to be Ladybug’s friend for now because it’s what she wants and he’s ok with that, he puts her wants and desires 1st. On the other hand, Marinette is friends with Adrien because she’s too scared or flustered to tell him how she feels and was settling for only friendship in a way since she was never able to tell Adrien about her feelings really. He knows she ‘had’ a celebrity crush because of a certain incident at the bakery where her photos of him were discovered when she was 14 or so, and he liked that one of his friends was a ‘fan’ but he’s assumed she gave that up long ago since she doesn’t have photos on her wall like that anymore (they’ve hung out as a group at her house etc). But now she has to suffer heartbreak without having even telling the guy because of his interest in this ‘other girl’, so sad.  
> \- Chat Noir is probably going to suffer more than she will in a sense since his love is more pure from this ‘breakup’, although we all know that he’s used to disappointment too, so maybe not?


	40. Dejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has to find a way to deal after all, Ladybug has just told Chat Noir that he needed to get over her and move on, that he deserved to find his happiness elsewhere.
> 
> Of course, his little kitty heart was broken into kibble. So, he eventually went to the one place that he knew he could go to for comfort…

Adrien felt empty. Ladybug had not only dismissed his feelings, but had told him to move on. This was the one time that he wished to both disobey and listen to his Lady, but he was hurting too bad to consider it right now. But that’s what he found himself doing.

_Let go? How? I love her._ His thoughts plagued him, not unlike a certain kwami.

_Will we even be able to be friends again after this?_

_Why did she push me away?_

The world around him seemed dead to him. Adrien was frozen in time and space.

_Why did she leave me? Was it something I said?_

_Is there something wrong with me?_

She left him and she wanted him to leave her. Heroic partners only, at best.

_Why does it hurt so much? Did I love her too much? The wrong way?_

He couldn’t cry, he wanted to, but he was in denial and he knew it.

_This can’t be happening. Why is this happening?_

_Should I try to move on? Can I?_

_How can I even risk giving away my heart again if this is what happens?_

_Will I always be alone?_

_Is there even one girl out there that can love me? For me?_

Or maybe the pain was so great that he couldn’t cry. He didn’t know.

_If Hawkmoth was still active, I bet he could akumatize me right here and right now._ He thought gravely.

_Why do the best women in my life leave me?_

He took a deep breath as he realized this feeling echoed that of when his mother left.

_It hurt._

_I’ve, got to go, I… I need…._

He didn’t know what he needed.

Finally, Adrien stood up _, when did I fall to my knees?_

He had to get away, he had to RUN.

So, run he did.

…

Losing track of the time, he ran across Paris until it was hard to breath from the exertion. His mind was still reeling and his heart was aching something fierce.

Adrien finally slowed down and he landed on a familiar balcony. He just stood there, trying to catch his breath, not aware of where he was. Or of what time it was. He didn’t care.

_Who cares about Chat Noir or Adrien anyway?_ He concluded.

As if to answer him, something opened behind him and a familiar voice called out, “Chat Noir?”

_Marinette?_

“Princess?” He quietly sniffed.

He just stood there by the railing as she came up and she stood beside him, waiting.

“Chat? Are…are you alright?” Marinette’s voice was shaking, she sounded like she had been crying too as she was so hoarse.

_Maybe she just woke up from reliving her own heart getting broken._ Adrien wondered.

He glanced at his friend on both sides of his mask, his good friend Marinette.

_Who could have done this to her? She doesn’t deserve this either. No one does._

_It hurts to see her like this._

Thinking about her pain helped him bring his mind off of his own sorrows for just a moment, but the memory of Ladybug’s refusal of his love was fresh in his memory and the pain quickly returned.

_Why Ladybug? Why?_

Chat Noir sniffed and barely shook his head no in response to Marinette’s question as he turned toward her with his arms held up just wide enough to ask his voiceless request.

Marinette paused only briefly before she rushed into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. Adrien melted into her as he held her. Her hug brought him unexpected relief as the pain flowed through him, as his tears landed in her hair.

He had felt like a part of him had been dying, and in this moment, Marinette was his lifeline.

They slid down to their knees and sat on the floor of her balcony leaning against the railing, just holding one another as they both tried to calm down.

He was haunted by his past and he couldn’t help the words that raced through his mind.

It took several minutes, but he finally found his voice to tell her what they were as he sobbed, “she’s left me Marinette! She, she’s left me!”

…

She had no idea what she thought she had to do would mean to him during patrol. She knew it wouldn’t go over well, but she didn’t expect this. He held and hugged Marinette tightly as he told her his fears, his thoughts and revealed his pain.

Marinette was definitely getting an idea about how deep his pain ran.

_I’m so sorry Chat Noir!_ Her thoughts cried out. _I’m sorry you’re hurting._

Marinette began to cry as well as she rubbed his back and patted his hair, trying to comfort her friend and her partner as she held him, finding that her own heart was breaking for him, feeling awful for having been truthful with him in her other form. For once in her life she was mad at Ladybug, mad at having to be responsible and more importantly guilty for not putting his feelings first.

H _ow dare she do this to him? How… How dare I?..._

Through her tears Marinette sputtered, “Oh, Chat… I’m sorry… I’m so… so very sorry.”

He nodded, not fully understanding, holding her close as they both sobbed until they could cry no more.

…

Sabine had gotten up early in the morning, after hearing another ‘thunk’ coming from the roof in Marinette’s bedroom. Had Marinette fallen out of bed again?

She had been worried about her daughter, although she hadn’t said anything, Marinette had clearly had been heartbroken about something when she had come home last night after going out with her friends. Then today Sabine had noticed that Marinette had taken down the last of her Adrien posters. He was hardly present in her room anymore, save only in group shots.

Marinette had balanced enough of her group, friend and fashion pictures with those of Adrien’s that only those that were really looking would notice the change. Sabine was sure that had even Adrien seen it, he would have guessed that she was over her fangirling over him before whatever happened, happened.

Something must have gone wrong, Sabine knew that Marinette loved the boy and Sabine could tell that he cared for her too, but his feelings for her daughter were hard to measure. She honestly didn’t know of any other girl that he cared for more.

Adrien never treated her as more than a friend though.

_Perhaps the boy was clueless after all. Oh, what has happened sweetheart?_ Sabine wondered as she climbed through her daughter’s trapdoor to check in on her daughter as quiet as a mouse _._

_I wish you would talk to me, or to someone else at the very least._

_I wonder if her late-night visitor has come to visit? That would explain the noise._

Sabine knew about Chat Noir’s visits after all, the two cups of cocoa Marinette brought up to her balcony occasionally was a testament to that, and she had seen them through the skylight that Marinette had left open once or twice before. Sabine was fine pretending that she didn’t know about his visits as long as he stayed on the balcony though.

Finding Marinette missing from her bed, Sabine climbed up onto the bed and looked through the skylight, seeing her crying daughter in the arms of a crying superhero. She didn’t know why he was upset, but it looked like Marinette was being there for him just as much as he was being there for her.

_It’s strange that she’s opening up to him, perhaps it’s a shared sorrow somehow, but I’ll let them be for now._ Sabine thought _, but I will have to talk with her about this tomorrow._

…

Somehow, after what had seemed like hours of crying, Marinette and Chat Noir both had calmed down and Chat Noir thanked his sweet and exhausted friend before he took his leave.  

Somehow, he found himself back home in his lonely bedroom all alone.

_At least Marinette is there for me._ _At least she cares_. He told himself, not knowing that those thoughts would be his lifeline for who knew how long.

He de-transformed and threw himself on his bed, completely exhausted. He couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep though as he just stared at the ceiling.

_So, this is what it’s like to have a broken heart._

…

Plagg didn’t even ask for his cheese when he was released from Adrien’s ring, he just went and got it himself.

_Tikki, what have our kittens done to themselves?_ The small kwami pondered after he ate half a wheel of camembert. _What would Tikki do? What should I do?_

He looked at his chosen and nodded to himself, floating over to Adrien and curled up on his chest as he started his purr specifically meant to stimulate healing to comfort his chosen.

Adrien swallowed as he placed a hand on his kwami’s back and whispered, “thanks, Plagg.”

Plagg decided it would be best just to keep purring.

_He’s dealing with the consequences of his actions right now. I’m not going to make it worse by telling him what an idiot he is. I think he knows that already on some level, so I’m… I’m just going to miss my Tikki, that’s all._

Plagg’s purring grew louder as he thought of Tikki and how best he could help Adrien.

Laying back, Adrien finally tried to purr on his own for the first time, without anything else causing it besides his wish to do so. He felt like he needed to. After a minute or so, he was finally able to match his kwami’s pitch. Somehow, it helped, and he was finally able to fall into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The next chapter had far less angst, I promise! 
> 
> Of course there will be a talk with Sabine about a certain visitor....


	41. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has another weird dream, she gets up early for school and has a talk with her mother.  
> Also, Alex corners Adrien at breakfast and informs him of some things.

Marinette steeled herself. Somehow, she had woken up early after spending half the night comforting her Kitty. She felt bad about it, but he needed to move on, and so did she. Physically she felt fine, emotionally and mentally she felt sad, guilty and drained.

_Having a clean break will be best for us all, right?_ She thought, only to find that the thought wasn’t very reassuring, she still felt guilty about to hurting Chat Noir, however inadvertently.

She was bothered by her nightmares too.

One of them was like the dream she had of the Red Lady singing to make things grow, she was wearing the dark red cloak again and it was misty, as if it was in the early morning. She was walking through a grove of trees, but this time though she felt like she was looking for someone. She rounded a corner and found a handsome young man, he had dirty blond hair and was leaning on a tree.

She quickly hid although somehow, she could tell that he felt bad about something, like he was wallowing in his sorrow and the Red Lady, she, actually hurt too for some reason. Then she began to sing a soft lullaby of comfort in the dream, and the man began to cry, although they sounded like grateful tears.

Marinette was beginning to understand that it wasn’t the words so much as the feeling and effort put into the words and the song as to what it did. The Red Lady helped things grow and comforted people apparently with her voice. It actually felt like a good power to have in her dreams, although it felt like it was draining.

_I wonder if I sang a comforting song to myself if it would help me feel better too._

Thankfully, Marinette woke up at that point. Not wanting to go back to sleep since it was so early, she got ready for school, ate breakfast and made some macaroons to take to school to share.

She had managed to get ready unusually quickly, but was cornered by her mother in the kitchen.

“Marinette sweetheart,” Sabine called as the macaroons she made cooled. “We need to talk.”

“Yes, Maman? About what?” Marinette lightly replied, hoping it wasn’t about all the cookies she ‘ate’ again. She was getting tired of the ‘you ought to eat healthier’ pep talk.

“We need to discuss your late-night visitor.” Sabine informed her with a small smile.

Marinette’s thoughts raced, _they know about Chat Noir! Why is Maman smiling… like that?_

“It’s not what you think Maman!” Marinette screeched.

“Now, now, what do you think I’m thinking?” Her mother teased.

“Maman!”

Sabine laughed at her daughter’s reaction. “I know you’re not like that Marinette, I’m your Maman, I would be able to tell if something like THAT was going on.”

“MAMAN!”

“Your father and I discussed it and we would like to meet him.” Sabine calmly and politely told her.

“Maman?” Now Marinette was confused.

“And I have to apologize sweetheart, I saw you last night comforting each other on the balcony.”

Marinette gulped, “you did?”

“Yes, I’m sorry that I intruded but I didn’t want to disturb you so I didn’t. But your father and I, well, we think that you should be doing more for that boy.”

“Huh? What?” _That was not the response that I was expecting._

“You’re good for each other dear, that was apparent last night and while I can tell that you’re just friends, which was what brought us to our decision to welcome him into our home, we decided that he’s allowed in the house. He’s allowed inside as long as the doors remain open and he leaves by midnight. Will that be okay?”

Marinette was dumbfounded as she nodded yes.

“Good, it looked like he needed your help and we’d like to be able to be there for you both.” Sabine cheerily informed her. “Now, are you ready for school?”

Marinette nodded yes and packed up everything to go to school robotically, not knowing how to react.

_My parents knew I’m friends with a superhero that meets me late at night on my balcony. A very male superhero. And they’re okay with that?_ Her parents seemed to live to surprise her.

Sabine kissed Marinette goodbye as she left to go Master Fu’s for another quick dose of meditation with Nooroo before she had to face Adrien once more at school.

…

Adrien woke up on his own for school.

It was strange not having Nathalie there to wake him up.

He was surprised that he didn’t feel as hollow as he had when he went to visit his Princess, Marinette, last night. _Thank goodness for her._ He thought. _I’m so lucky to have her in my life._

Still, he got ready and went down to an early breakfast, meeting his assistant Alex who gave him a run-down of his schedule.

“Remember,” Alex announced as Adrien began to eat his fruit and bland pastry breakfast, “at 4:00pm after school you have a meeting with the trustees and with some of your lawyers.”

“Trustees?” Adrien asked wearily, he was still worn down after last night, he had no idea how he would have been functional this morning if it hadn’t been for Marinette’s kindness. “What trustees? And since when do I have my own lawyers?”

Alex gave him a brief look as Adrien thought, _well, at least he’s new. I can fool him into thinking I’m just tired, I doubt I’d be able to get away with it if he were Nathalie_.

“You have a short-term retainer with these lawyers,” Alex responded, “depending on their performance you can decide on whether or not to keep them on. The trustees are the ones that manage your considerable trust fund and have hired them for you.”

“I thought Father dealt with all of those decisions himself?” Adrien had one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed.” Alex shook his head emphatically, “an outside party has taken care of your trust for your whole life, as the bulk of it is either a gift or an inheritance from your maternal grandfather. He was the one that set it up at your birth. He died when you were quite young, but he left you nearly everything, bypassing your mother, not that she minded. Your father on the other hand….”

“He minded.” Adrien supplied with a wave that said he wasn’t surprised.

“Somewhat, from what Nathalie told me after an initial protest he gave in. Only requesting that your income as a model be kept in a separate account under the trustees care until you were deemed old enough to handle it on your own.” Adrien nodded, he was fine with that. “That allowed your inheritance to keep growing in the primary account. I took the liberty to assess the trustee’s performance and they have done very well in my opinion.”

“I’m surprised, I thought my father was in control of, well, everything in my life.” Adrien admitted cautiously.

“Well, I’m afraid you were misinformed Mr. Agreste.”

“I’ve told you Alex, it’s Adrien.”

“Of course, I’m sorry Adrien.”

“May I ask who pays you then Alex?”

“I was informed that my salary was paid for by your trust as well, I’m supposed to be your assistant helping you. That wouldn’t be possible if I were being paid by your father. He may have helped the trustees to hire me and had Nathalie help me to prepare for this job, but he cannot fire me, only you can. Your needs are what I’m looking out for.”

“Oh, well, thank you.” Adrien answered, surprised at this fact.

“My pleasure. Now, Adrien. There are several matters that you should be made aware of. Specifically, how much of the company that you own.”

“I own part of my father’s company?”

_That’s news, why hasn’t father mentioned it before?_

“Yes. As part of your modeling contract, as long as things went well and the company expanded you got a certain percentage of shares of the company over the years.”

“How much do I own?” Adrien couldn’t believe his father had done this.

“Technically speaking, you now own about thirty four percent of the company. Thirty one percent or so is part of your inheritance.” Alex chuckled, “that portion was purchased by your grandfather to spite your father, or so they say.”

Adrien managed a grin, he was starting to like his Grandfather, “he did that?”

“Nathalie told me that he didn’t approve much of Gabriel so he did things to annoy him. Apparently, you are the next largest investor after your father in his company, although you haven’t had much control of that fact.”

“Oh.” Adrien wasn’t that impressed, he played with his food. He wasn’t really hungry after all.

“It’s only a small portion of your trust admittedly, about a sixth of it or so. One of your trustee’s jobs has been to attend shareholders meetings for the company on your behalf.”

“Father’s been making me go to those for that last three years and I didn’t even have to go?” Adrien asked irritably.

Alex smiled, “Adrien, you will be eighteen in a few months and you need to be made aware of what has been going on with your money. Being that your shares are part of your trust, it’s the trust that makes those decisions for now, but that will not always be the case. It is likely that you will inherit your father’s shares someday as well. Your father was making sure that you would be prepared for the future.”

“Okay…” Adrien couldn’t believe this. He was afraid to ask, but he managed to sputter, “How… how rich am I?”

_Not that money matters when I have no one to share it with._ He remembered glumly _._

“Well, that kind of depends on the market and your current investments. Suffice it to say but you’re possibly the richest single man in Paris.”

“Wait, richer than father?” _Please say no_.

Alex shrugged, “perhaps, I do not know the finer details save only that your grandfather was considerably wealthier than your father at his death. You inherited about ninety percent of his estate Adrien. Including the Genoa estate that will be your primary residence over the next month. Oh, and you’re a co-owner of the Milan hotel that you will be staying at.”

Adrien looked at him blankly, “I own a hotel?”

“Four of them actually, your partners there have been doing quite well managing them.”

“Where are they?”

Alex checked his list, “Milan was the first but there are also now hotels in Parma, Bologna and Rome. Your partners have been asking for the trustee’s permission to go public so they may expand further. Your grandfather was one of two original partners. Your current partners are your grandfather’s partner’s son and grandson who have been managing the business your whole life.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in.”

“Yes, I have already arranged a meeting with your partners so you may get to know them during your working vacation since you will be in Milan for a few days. Your trustees will likely wish to discuss that investment as well today.”

_It sucks being rich. I just wanted to hang out with Nino after my lesson today, but now I’ve got to deal with this._

Adrien rolled his eyes at the bad news. “Ugh, I hope the media never finds out about all of this. I’ll never get a moments peace and I’d REALLY need a bodyguard.”

“That’s why you’ll be having this meeting. It is possible to hide your wealth until you’re twenty-one if you keep the trust alive. But your lawyers will discuss that with you at the meeting and you trustees would like to know your opinion on the major issues of course.”

“I see. Well, thank you for the heads-up Alex.”

“You’re welcome Adrien.”

_Wealthiest single man in Paris._ Adrien shuttered at the thought.

He managed to not shout as he realized something else, “please, don’t tell anyone about all of this! Chloe will never leave me alone if she finds out about it!”

Alex chuckled, having been briefed on all of Adrien’s associates, “of course not. She’ll never hear about it from me. Although I suspect that she already knows about you being a multi-millionaire at least.”

Adrien was already worn out mentally from last night, this conversation was difficult in itself, but he had to ask, “Why is that?”

“With how hard you work and the typical pay for models of your caliber and your spending habits, it would be shocking if you were anything less.”

“Stop! Stop!” Adrien protested, “I don’t want to hear about this right now. I’ll have to deal with it after school anyway.” Adrien was beginning to feel the burden of being the wealthy rich kid crop up again and it showed.

_I just wanted to be a regular guy for crying out loud! Why do I have to deal with this now?_

“Very well. Shall we go over some of the finer details of your upcoming working vacation as you finish your breakfast?” Alex asked.

Adrien exhaled, “Sure, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Sabine and Tom.
> 
> Also, I've imagined that Adrien had other relatives that probably weren't too thrilled about Gabriel, hence the rich grandfather that annoyed Gabriel by buying up 30% of the company and leaving it to Adrien, not his wife. 
> 
> Plus I thought it would be funny to make Adrien super wealthy since he likes to avoid that fact. I'm not naming numbers here, but he owns 1/3 of Gabriel (the Gabriel Agreste's business Label) although he isn't in control of it at the moment, which is about 1/6 of his portfolio. He also owns what he thought was his father's Genoa estate (or mansion or vacation house whatever, it was his grandfather's house originally) and 1/2 of a small chain of upscale hotels in Italy thanks to his grandfather. That amounts to around 1/2 of what is in his primary trust account. 
> 
> Being that Adrien is turning 18 in a few months and with what is happening with the storyline, Gabriel obviously decided that it was high time that Adrien be informed of his finances etc and take a more active role in well, his life.


	42. Monday Before School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya meets an uneasy and worn Marinette before school.  
> They talk, and Chloe gladly butts in and finally, Alya's security measures backfire.

Arriving fifteen minutes before the bell, Alya was surprised to see that Marinette was already there.

“Hey gurl, you know,” she gently wrapped her arm around her bestie and said, “I’m surprised to see you here today. Are you sure you’re ready to see him again?”

“Yeah. I’ve been doing a lot of soul searching and I think I’m finally ready to move on Alya.” She gave her friend an unsteady smile. “Although,” she sighed and whispered, “I was a bit harsh with my Kitty last night when you left, after he was so sweet to be there for me after well, after that happened the day before.” She waved off Adrien’s mention of bringing another girl that he was interested in on their working vackay, which was the catalyst for her broken heart.

“Oh Alya, I’m so disappointed in myself. I had to tell him to let me go, the other me, since his crush on me was like mine for, well, HIM. After what I’ve gone through, I couldn’t let that happen to him, not if I could stop it.” She rolled her eyes skyward, “but I only made things worse.”

“Mari, I know you’re trying to move on and take a break and all, but are you sure that you want to push your… umm, CAT away? He really cares about you.”

_Personally, I think he loves you, but he couldn’t tell you. Probably because he knew you wouldn’t hear it._ Alya pondered as she shook her head. _That poor guy._

“I know he cares. I just… I didn’t want to upset him, but I didn’t see how it could have been avoided.” She sighed and swallowed as she looked miserable, “I hurt him Alya, I know I did, now.”

Alya nodded. _Yeah, rejection before even getting the chance stinks, doesn’t it? Oh Mari… you of all people should have been able to see his reaction coming._

Marinette swallowed, “I have the worst luck when it comes to love and I’m passing it around like candy. After talking to him as well, you know the other me, he came and visited me, Marinette me again. He needed a shoulder to cry on. I had no idea that I had hurt him so much until he came to see me, Alya. I did what I did because I thought it was best, but now, now I’m not so sure it was for the best, but I can’t go back on it.” She whispered, “I feel awful.”

Alya frowned slightly. _You should, but you’re beating yourself up enough about it so I’m not going to say that._

Marinette took a deep breath. “We have to move on though. This… this is probably better than letting him pine for me. You know?”

_Great now I have to tell her something…_

“Yeah, well, I can’t say that I agree with everything you’ve being doing lately gurl, but you’re my bestie and I do get what you’re saying. Do you want me to check in on him? Let him know that you’re doing okay?” Alya dutifully asked as she gave her friend a quick side hug.

“Sure.” Alya whipped out her phone and typed out a short message to Chat Noir with the special secure account that she had set up to keep in contact with him as Marinette went on, “I-I just need some time to myself, Alya. No guys mean no guy problems, right?”

“Uh, huh.” Alya commented with a short shake of her head, as she set the timer for the arrival of her messages to be in one minute, one of the many reasons she selected this secure server as her way of communicating with Chat Noir. Even if they were standing in the same room, no one would be able to know they were texting each other because of the timed delays. Maybe she should have told the cat about it?  

_Nahh…_ Alya thought. _No need to make it more complicated than it is. The chance that we’ll run into each other is pretty low after all, right?_

Alya had already checked their chatroom on their secure server earlier and he had logged in that morning, asking how LB was. He mentioned that they had had an argument and she had decided to leave him, which was a confusing message, but Marinette had managed to explain that well enough.

_Poor guy sounded like he thought she had ‘broken up’ with him, even though they had never gone out together. I can see why Mari thinks he saw their relationship was something like hers with Adrien. This is so messed up._

Foxy: Hey Tomcat. I’m with her now. LB is doing ok, considering. 2b frank, She feels bad about being harsh w’ u although she didn’t know how she couldn’t have been.

Foxy: She’s not changing her mind though. I’m sorry cat. Do u need anything?

Alya put away her phone and hugged her friend, “I wish I could say that’s true babe. But it’s probably a good start, putting a pause on your love life anyway. Should I play referee or something?” She looked over her shoulder as Adrien’s limo drove up, a bit later than usual, but with plenty of time to spare.

Marinette glanced at the limo and just shook her head. “No, I’d rather just rip off the bandage. He wants to be my friend and friend only, and that’s all that I can ask for, right?” She sighed, “it’s time that I move on.”

There was a scoffing sound behind them.

“Oh no.” Alya muttered.

“Well, I’m glad you FINALLY came to your senses Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s not like ANY guy worth having would want YOU anyway.” Chloe loudly announced. But then she saw the sadness within the other girls’ eyes.

Marinette’s eyes were wet with an unstated agreement.

“Look, uh, I’m sorry Marinette.” Chloe quickly apologized, “that was uncalled for, I-I’m just glad you’re letting yourself move on.”

Alya couldn’t believe her eyes. _The apocalypse is officially here. Chloe apologized._

Chloe quickly nodded towards Adrien as he got out of his limo while he was typing something on his phone, “I obviously have a hard time not being competitive with my greatest competition for him after all, especially after I lost. Some guys are just out of our league though huh?” She offered Marinette a small smile. “At least I know I never had a chance, I shouldn’t be saying this but, you ought to give him some time.” She shrugged. “He could still come around, but anyway,” she made a waving motion, “until then, welcome to the club. Friends of the oblivious.” She patted Marinette’s shoulder tentatively.

“Uh, thank you Chloe.” Marinette blinked back her tears and then smiled back at the girl.

Chloe nodded at her, “you’re welcome, just… don’t let it get to your head too much, okay? I’ve got a reputation to keep up.” She tried to say haughtily, but it came out teasingly.

Marinette gave a small giggle and Chloe gave her a small grin.

There were many people from their class that had overheard Marinette’s and Chloe’s discussion, trying to act like they weren’t trying to pry.

Adrien however, as oblivious as ever to their newfound comraderie, was just walking over to them. He wanted to check in with Marinette after all, not knowing if she would be okay with speaking with him or anyone else today.

…

Alya pulled out her phone, receiving a text from Chat Noir, she’d programed his texts to arrive eight seconds after he sent them, just another preliminary security measure that she could change at any time.

_Still_ , Alya thought, _it’s suspicious that the Tomcat’s message arrived almost eight seconds after Adrien put his phone away. I must be crazy to consider it, but still… I wonder._

Tomcat: I’m fine I guess, a good friend helped me deal with the worst of it last night. I miss her though Fox. Will we, LB and I, ever be friends like that again?”

Changing the arrival time to be three minutes, Alya sent another message. And then she set a timer on her phone for 3 minutes after she sent this message.

_Please be wrong._ Alya internally begged _. Please let me be wrong._

Foxy: Honestly, I don’t know. I hope so though. Do u need anything?

Knowing she still needed to guard Marinette, Alya prepared to be an all-star actress because if her suspicions were correct her timer would be going off just as Adrien got another text.

…

“Hey girls.” Adrien announced himself as Chloe sauntered up to him and gave him a quick and friendly hug, stopping him just an armlength away from Alya and Marinette.

“Hey Adrikins, looking forward to break?” Chloe happily asked.

The boy put on his model smile.

_Is he wearing makeup again? He watches way too much late-night anime._ Chloe thought.

“Yeah, I’m taking Nino, Alya and Marinette along with me for a working vacation in Genoa and Milan for a month.”

_He almost sounds sad about it… poor Marinette. She must have been thrilled but he must have called her a good friend or something. Or worse. He’s such an idiot._

“Really?” She gushed as she gave Marinette a brief shrug her way, with a glance that said it all.

_He’s not happy. Something happened and he’s not talking. Gee, I wonder what it is?_

He took a breath and sighed, “yep.”

_Can I tell you Dupain-Cheng? It’s not my place, but can you believe this guy? We gotta love him though huh?_

“You know, that sounds fun Adrikins, make sure you all have some fun for me. I’ve got to stay home and keep Daddy company, otherwise I’d join you for the whole month.”

Adrien nodded distractedly. “Yeah, sure Clo.”

_No reaction. Yep, he’s hiding something. I can’t help unless he tells me about it though._

Chloe shrugged and then leaned over towards Marinette as she whispered, “good luck.”

Everyone looked at Chloe with wide eyes, wondering what had gotten into her?

Chloe ignored their stares, “I’ll see you all inside okay?” She waved to the group as she sauntered off. “Bye!”

_I’m not staying around to watch this train wreck after all._ The former bully thought.

…

“Okay… bye Chloe.” Adrien called out to her, he was amazed, Chloe hadn’t tried to invade his space with a kiss this morning, actually, now that he thought of it, she hadn’t done that in a while. _Huh._

“So… girls, do you want to have lunch with Nino and I today? My treat.” He offered. _Maybe if I hang out more with Marinette she’ll be less nervous around me outside of the suit and be comfortable sharing stuff with me like she does with Chat Noir._

“Adrien.” Alya frigidly answered, holding Marinette to her side, putting herself between them as if she had to protect her friend. She took a breath and continued, “while that is tempting, I think today needs to just be girls only for lunch, okay?”

_Did I do something wrong?_ He pondered. _Alya never turns down a free lunch with Nino._

“It’s okay Alya. Adrien’s okay, he’s just my friend after all.” Marinette muttered almost sadly.

_Wow, I didn’t know those words could hurt like that. I thought we’d been getting closer? No, wait, that’s Chat, not me. We’re just friends too. Right?_

Somehow that thought left him feeling a bit empty.

Marinette motioned for Alya to calm down as she put on a brave face and patted her friend’s shoulder. “It’s okay Alya, really, I’ll be fine.”

Marinette glanced at Adrien briefly, still with a shadow of that haunting dullness in her eyes. “Everything’s fine, right Adrien?”

_Thank goodness, she was so hurt last night. She must be doing better._

“Right. So, uh, are we okay then?” He had to ask.

Marinette swallowed and looked away from him. “I just had a rough weekend that’s all Adrien. Nothing’s changed. I’m sorry, I still don’t know what to say about it. I think I’d prefer to just eat with Alya today though, I do need some girl time.”

She sighed and then offered weakly, "maybe we can have lunch together later this week?”

_Wait, she can talk! When did she lose her stutter completely? I can tell she’s not herself, but that usually makes the stuttering worse, not better. What is going on Princess?_

“Yeah. So…umm... what happened?” He asked her.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out automatically to check his message.

If he had been paying attention, Alya would be temporarily going into shock a moment later as a timer on her phone quietly went off.


	43. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is trying to make sense of her discovery. 
> 
> Adrien asks Marinette how she is doing and what happened.

Alya was in shock. She had been friends with both of them, Mari and Adrien, for years! How had she not seen the superheroes before her? Her mind raced with the confirmation of her fears and what that all meant.

_Adrien is Chat Noir._

_Chat Noir likes ( & possibly loves) Ladybug. _

_Ladybug is Marinette._

_Marinette liked, no loved, Adrien._

_Adrien was going to invite a couple of girls on our vacation, THE girl he was interested in._

_I bet that girl was Ladybug._

_By not listening to Nino, he inadvertently broke Marinette’s heart by mentioning this other girl that he was interested in that he was hoping to invite on our ‘vacation.’_

_But Ladybug wouldn’t allow a reveal so she could go on vacation with him because Ladybug’s heart was broken now too and she couldn’t handle a reveal on top of her concerns over Hawkmoth’s plans._

_And then Chat still pushed for her to consider a reveal anyway, the dumb cat!_

_Which led to Ladybug realizing that Chat Noir loved her for who he thought she was, like she had been loving Adrien and she pushed her Cat away for his own benefit!_

_And now they’ll never get together, what a mess!_

The next realization hit Alya like a ton of bricks.

_And I can’t fix it for them._

_But that doesn’t mean that I can’t try to help them, right?_

_Maybe?_

All of this went through Alya’s mind in about two seconds. Thankfully no one realized her revelation and the conversation had moved on like nothing had happened.

…

Adrien had just asked Marinette what had happened with the guy that she liked. Marinette thought for a moment as Adrien typed out a reply on his phone to the message that had shown Alya, that sneaky fox, who he really was.

“I was sort of getting close to a guy that I met in a chatroom online?” Marinette started, echoing her excuse to Chat Noir for Adrien. “I’ve known him for a long time…”

Alya checked her phone, watching the chat room knowing that a message from Chat Noir would arrive eight seconds after Adrien had put his phone away, which it did.

Tomcat: Thanks for asking, I’ll b fine. Gotta go.

Marinette sighed before she continued, “but it turns out… well, let’s just say that it didn’t go well.” She looked off to the side as if she was embarrassed that her heart had been broken so easily and that she had let it happen.

“Oh?” Adrien politely asked.

Marinette took a deep breath and in one long sigh she answered while she stared at her feet, “I let myself fall in love with a fantasy.”

“Oh, Marinette,” Alya sympathized.

Marinette just blinked before she added, “I didn’t really know him and he’s not interested in me that way. It was just a big misunderstanding, no, a blind hope, on my part.” She tried to chuckle but it sounded like a whimper before she glanced at Adrien before gazing off into the distance past his shoulder as she added, “he just didn’t see me that way. He just wanted to be friends.”

 “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Marinette.” Adrien offered almost sadly.

Marinette shrugged and cleared her throat, looking to change the subject as she looked past him again as she asked, “have you heard any news about Nathalie yet?”

…

Adrien gave her one of his devastatingly small and yet sweet smiles, “they’re finally going to let her wake up today, yesterday they didn’t think it was safe enough yet so Father said he’d check in on her himself. I’ll find out more later. Thanks for your help with that again.”

_She’s so sweet for asking. Thank you for being you Princess, um, Marinette._ He thought. _I wish I could do more for you though._

“It was no problem Adrien.” Marinette brushed back a stray hair out of her face as she looked away from him, “I’m glad I could help you. That’s what friends do for each other, right?”

“Yeah.” He sighed. _Usually being called a friend makes me feel happy, why does Marinette calling me that make me feel so… I don’t know what to call it…_

They hadn’t noticed until now that a crowd had sort of appeared around them. There were a lot of whispers surrounding them as Alya turned around and loudly told everyone off, “hey! Aren’t you all supposed to be headed to class? Get moving already!”

She waved everyone on, leaving just the three of them. “Thanks, Alya.” Marinette muttered, “I don’t think I can handle too much more today. Can we go in?”

…

“I’m there for you gurl.” Alya looked at Adrien in a new light, thinking once again, t _his is so messed up!_

Adrien then ironically offered hesitantly, “Is there anything that I can do for you Marinette?”

_You need to leave her alone dummy._ Alya’s internal Fox growled. _Only you could make Ladybug cry_.

Surprising even herself at her first reaction, Alya collected herself and shook her head ever so slightly.

_Ugh, what am I thinking! This is Chat Noir! Adrien! Our sunshine child! He’d never hurt Mari or Ladybug, not intentionally at least. This must really be just some cosmic misunderstanding. He loves her, she loved him… Ugh!  I could clear it up right now if only she would let me tell him who she was, tell him why he should apologize, but noooo…_

She looked at her friend and mentally sighed.

_She’s not ready for that. She wouldn’t listen. I would be intruding too much. She needs time. He probably does too. If they found out now, well, they’d never get together and both my ships would sink._

_Since when is this my life?_

Ignoring the impulse to pull out her hair, Alya tried to think about how she needed to react.

_I can’t tell them what I know._

Swallowing her annoyance at the irony of all of this as it was just barely beginning to sink in, Alya calmly and quickly replied _._ “I’ve got her covered Adrien, it’s not like you can follow her into the girl’s locker room if she needs a good cry or anything.”

“Alya! I think I’m past that right now, I think I’ve accepted my weakness for green eyed boys.” Marinette tried to laugh but it came out as a sort of sniffle, earning a look from Alya. “I’ve learned my lesson, so don’t worry, no more green-eyed boys okay?”

_Adrien looks so concerned too, ugh! He’s as bad as Chat Noir is with Ladybug… of course he is, he is the Tomcat! Ugh, why me? I need to focus though, it’s time to take care of my Bestie._

“If you say so gurl, why don’t you let me walk you in to class now then, okay?”

…

_No more green-eyed boys? What does that even mean? Were the guys eyes green? Like mine?_ Adrien could only wonder.

_I wish you would talk with me Mari, without the mask. I wish could hug you and help you feel better right now. I wish that I didn’t make you so uncomfortable._

…

“Hey dudes!” Nino came running up, “what did I miss?”

“We’re headed in sweetie,” Alya answered, giving her boyfriend a brief kiss on the cheek. She’d already told Nino what had happened, sort of, and what Mari wanted. She wished she could tell him everything. “Us girls need a few minutes to ourselves though.”

…

Nino nodded as she led their mutual friend away. He could tell that his long-time friend Mari had been shaken, _this couldn’t have happened to a nicer girl,_ the DJ thought sadly _._

_This is so messed up!_

“Nino, I feel bad that I brought up all that about the other girls when Marinette had just had her heart broken. Why didn’t she just tell us about this green-eyed guy?” Adrien asked.

_Because he’s just not that good about reading girls apparently and she wisely didn’t seem to think that he could go for her in that way apparently, not like she had silently hoped anyway. How can I spin this another way though for Captain Oblivious here?_

Nino eyed his friend, “Getting jealous, now are we? It’s not a good color on you man.”

Adrien sighed, “no man, it’s not like that. You were right, I wanted to ask the girls that I mentioned to come with us, but they, uh, she… she wasn’t interested in me.” Adrien looked up to the sky trying to compose himself, thankful that Marinette had helped him get over the brunt of it already when he was Chat but it still hurt and as an Agreste, he had to stay calm and composed, you never knew when a camera was nearby.

If he had to admit it, Adrien was angry too, at himself mostly, for hoping and for still hoping that things would change for the better.

But, he’d been thoroughly partner-zoned.

Adrien knew that he also wasn’t that close to Mari on this side of the mask either, so it wasn’t like he could be there for her like he could be as Chat either. Or ask for a hug when either of them needed it. He had to stop himself from trying earlier, thankfully Rena Rouge’s messages had kept him a bit distracted.

Not being able to hug Marinette made him feel bad and left a dull ache within him for some reason.

Nino tentatively put his hand on Adrien’s shoulder as he gently guided his friend to the school entrance, knowing how Adrien was about being on time. “I’m sorry you were let down man, but what does that got to do with Mari?”

“Nino, I don’t know. Why didn’t she tell us about him though? We’re her friends, aren’t we?”

“To be fair, you never told us about your crush.” Nino offered.

“I know,” the oblivious model admitted, “I just feel like I’m missing something here. Marinette said he had green eyes Nino. Do you think that... that seeing me reminds her of him?”

Nino bobbed his head. _Most definitely dude, but I’m not going to hurt you by saying that._

Nino sighed, “she looked like she was okay with you just now, didn’t she? Don’t worry about it.”

_Worrying never fixes things after all._

“Yeah. It’s just… something’s changed Nino.”

“Oh?”

“She can talk to me without stuttering or blushing or messing up her words at all now.” Somehow, Adrien made that sound like a bad thing. “Does that mean something?” he asked, sounding concerned.

Nino gulped, _so he finally notices something, too late of course. After all, the damage has been done._

“Uh, it’s probably nothing dude. Marinette might just not be herself today after what happened. It’s probably best to just let it go.”

Adrien nodded, not really convinced. “Alright, I’ll try.”

…

They had made it to their classroom only to find three different boys trying to talk to Marinette, who was bashfully huddled up next to Alya at their desk.

“Why are they ganging up on her Nino?” Adrien whispered as he thought, _that’s not very nice._

“They’re not dude. They think they stand a chance with her now. Sometimes it helps to have a shoulder to lean on after, well, after things don’t work out.” Nino stated the obvious. “She’s available now man and apparently the word has gotten out.”

“They have awful timing though.” Adrien muttered. _How can I help her get out of this?_

Noticing that the boys were crowding around his desk too, Adrien cleared his throat, “Hey guys, the bell is about to ring and I’d like to take my seat now. Maybe you should head back to your own class now?”

“You’ve had your chance Agreste.” One of them growled.

_Umm, what? That’s uncalled for._

“Yeah, we’ll go when we feel like it.”

Before he could reply, Marinette did.

“Actually guys,” Marinette spoke up as she stood up and put on a sweet yet brave and beautiful smile on, reminding Adrien of well, his Lady.

_No, Ladybug’s not mine._ He painfully remembered.

Marinette continued, “I just had my heart broken recently guys and I’d appreciate it if you let everyone know that I just need some time by myself thank you. Oh, and I really don’t want to make you late to class even though it’s been nice talking to you.” She offered them a small yet sweet smile, causing the group of boys to stutter and sputter.

“S-sure M-Marinette.”

“We’ll, ah, see you around.”

“Y-yeah, that.”

They all smiled at her and waved, then tried to leave the classroom at the same time, clogging the door in a most hilarious way for a moment. Causing a few people in the class to laugh.

Marinette gladly exhaled and then started to hand out the macarons that she had apparently made, giving Alya first pick. Which surprised Adrien somewhat, because normally she passed them out by rows. First his row and then Alya and on back. He was shocked to see her kindly offer Chloe one too and Chloe took it and gave her a brief “thanks,” in return.

Adrien had ignored the other boys’ comments about him having had a chance with his friend as he whispered to Nino as he sat down, “is that going to happen more often? Like with those guys?”

Nino chuckled, “with Marinette? Probably. You know she’s considered to be quite the catch dude. If the guys in this school have anything to say about it she won’t be single for long.”

“But she just broke up with someone.”

_Poor Marinette, why can’t she just be left alone for a while?_

“It’s not breaking up if you never were going out dude.” Nino commented offhandedly as the teacher came in and called the class to order as the bell rang.

Somehow, Nino’s words didn’t ease Adrien’s mind or heart at all, which ached for his pretty friend and somehow, for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya do something!


	44. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a little annoyed and the rest of the team do their own thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:  
> This is a little on the long side at over 2500 words, but it is the last chapter that nearly all the main characters appear in, so enjoy!

Adrien hadn’t realized it until now, but he was annoyed. It took him a couple of hours to figure it out. Thankfully, he had fencing before he had to go to that trustee’s meeting of his so he would have an outlet for all this strange frustration.

Nino had to leave early today, so it wasn’t like he could have talked with him about this new discovery with him either.

Why was he annoyed? He really didn’t know. Maybe it was how Ladybug had dismissed him or maybe it was because of the banter going on behind him as Alya teased Marinette as they all packed up their things after school was over. He couldn’t help but watch them out of the corner of his eye and listen in.

“Six guys in one day Marinette! That has got to be a record!”

“ALYA!” Marinette cringed again, “Please. No more okay?” The poor girl sighed, “I just want to be left alone for a while, is that too much to ask?”

“Oh Mari, you know I don’t mean any harm. Think of it as a compliment,” Alya tried to explain as she patted her friend’s shoulder before she deviously added, “and the day isn’t even over yet!”

“Ugh!”

The first three guys of the day hadn’t been the first apparently, there were another two guys at lunch and another guy that had just asked Marinette out in the hall between classes. Thankfully Adrien wasn’t there to have seen it, he didn’t like the fact that random guys were trying to ask her out when she’d already clearly let everyone know that she needed some space.

“Face it girl, you’re a highly sought after commodity.” Alya proudly added.

Marinette just shook her head. “Alya, come on.”

Alya thought for a moment, “yeah actually Mari those guys are probably just hoping they’ll get to ‘comfort’ you. What you really need is a nice guy to help you get over what’s his name.”

“Alya…” Marinette’s voice warned.

Adrien rolled his eyes when no one was looking. _Why can’t_ _Alya leave her alone?_ He thought, a _lthough, now that I think about it, that makes some sense. Marinette deserves a good guy. Maybe it could help? Of course, what do I know about relationships.._

Marinette then gave Alya a strange look, “out with it Alya, I know you’re plotting something.”

Alya looked a little squeamish, “maybe. Look, I know just the guy.” She then grinned widely and turned towards Adrien. “Hey, Adrien. You’re single aren’t you.?”

He blinked in shock as he thought briefly, _painfully so._

Alya’s master plan was then revealed, “why don’t you take Marinette out or something? Just as friends.”

Adrien’s blank expression hid his thoughts perfectly. _How did I fall into this trap? Alya! What are you doing!? Don’t bring me into this! She’s said she’s not ready to date, as if my father would approve of me dating, no wait, maybe he would, he likes Marinette, but no, I can’t think like that! I don’t want to lose her friendship! Alya what are you doing?!_

“Who knows,” Alya went on dreamily, “you just might find out that you’re perfect for each other.”

“ALYA!” Marinette’s face flushed with either anger or embarrassment as she grabbed her friend’s arm. “What are you doing!” She whisper shouted at her best friend.

Adrien really couldn’t tell how Marinette felt about the suggestion as he did his best to ignore his own slight blush at the thought of dating Mari, he knew he liked her, it was just… bad timing after all. He’d never considered dating her per se, not with Ladybug around. But now?

_It’s too soon. For either of us…_ he found himself thinking.

But then Marinette turned towards Adrien, “look, I’m SO sorry Adrien, Alya doesn’t like seeing me like this.” Marinette held her hand to her forehead briefly as if talking about dating or even being around a guy, even if it was him, caused her a headache. “I know you just want to be friends with me and you have NO interest in me beyond friendship so please…” she then shot daggers from her eyes at a non-repentant Alya as she growled, “ignore the matchmaker here.”

_Wow, my eyes must really remind her of the guy she liked, she really doesn’t want to spend time with me…_ Adrien thought. _Why does that bother me?_

Alya whined, “but Marinette!” As she held out her hands towards Adrien, indicating that she hadn’t even let him answer her.

_Wait, she wants me to answer her? How can I respond to that?_

_But I have to, don’t I?_

Adrien cleared his throat before nervously answering, “look Alya, while I wouldn’t mind hanging out with Marinette, it’s not a good time for her. She’s clearly asked for some space, so why don’t we give it to her huh?” Adrien tried to give the girls a small smile. “Mari will let you know when she’s ready to find someone. Isn’t that right Marinette?”

Marinette looked even more downcast than this morning as she gave a nearly imperceptible nod without even looking at him and Alya rolled her eyes.

“Fine.” Alya spat, “let’s go Mari, I’ll take you out for some ice cream to cheer you up MYSELF.” Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand and stormed out of the classroom.

_Doesn’t anyone know anything about personal space and respecting someone’s wishes anymore?_ He wondered. _Why can’t Alya just leave her alone! Why can’t those guys?_

As he left the classroom and headed towards the locker room, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the girls going the other way. Marinette seemed to have already forgiven Alya as Alya was laughing like a hyena again.

Thankfully Adrien was walking away from Alya’s over the top laughing as Marinette just wilted.

“Alya, please!” Was the last thing he heard from Marinette as he entered the locker room.

Just as he was putting down his bag, his cellphone vibrated.

_I wonder if Rena has something to tell me…_ as four messages arrived seconds after the other _._

Foxy: Confession time…

Foxy: I know who you are.

Foxy: Can’t tell you how I’ve figured it out ‘cause, well, reasons.

Foxy: I would be completely willing to tell you who I am, but obviously I can’t…

Surprisingly, he found that he wasn’t that worried about it. Not after all that he’s been through in the last day or so. He just felt kind of done with the drama. Numb even. The ache was there but he thankfully felt detached from it. So, he decided that if he couldn’t trust his new teammate, who could he trust?

He sighed mentally _, Rena, I know that you can’t tell me your identity because then I’ll be able to figure out Ladybug’s, I get it Fox. I totally agree, this isn’t the right time._

Tomcat: I get it. You can’t risk revealing her identity by telling me yours. I don’t want u 2, I want her to b happy and if this is what it takes… then yeah. Thks for telling me though.

It wasn’t until he was dressed for his lesson several minutes later before he got a reply.

Foxy: I promise that I won’t tell anyone your identity and I won’t tell her that I know it either. Although I have to admit that right now, I feel like throttling you.

Tomcat: Why?

Foxy: Reasons.

Foxy: Let’s just say that someday you’ll wish that I knocked some sense into you too, or that someone had. You’re very dense Cat.

Tomcat: Is this about my identity? I don’t mind u telling her that you know who I am, just not WHO I am. She deserves to hear it from me.

Foxy: Sure. Consider it done, I won’t tell her I know unless the topic comes up though. She doesn’t need anything else on her plate.

Foxy: I think I overstepped a boundary or two and should apologize myself.

Tomcat: It’s fine. U found out by accident, right? Are u sure that u have it right though? That I’m not just some jerk off of the street or something.

Foxy: I know I’m right, and being a jerk is relative as I’m sure you would agree. Here r some clues. U arrived to school looking awful today, hugged a lifelong friend who could probably double as Hawkmoth’s henchman. The other local rich blond bombshell. I’m surprised your dad or even his assistant let you leave the house looking like that too.

Foxy: Do I have to send you a picture of yourself or should we just get a professional one? Enough?

Tomcat: Yeah, it almost sounds like u know me personally though, not that I want to know, but u have it right.

Tomcat: Do you have the school under watch or something?

Foxy: Well, half of the akumatizations happened around there right? Maybe there is a reason for that. Just doing my due diligence by keeping an eye on things.

Foxy: Just a head’s up, I heard where you’re going during the next month, Ladybug and I will be passing through the area, if I think she’s up to it, would you like us to meet up? In costume and at night of course.

Tomcat: I’m not sure what I want or what’s best for her or even if I’ll be able to get away, let me think about it. But thanks for the offer.

Tomcat: Look, I’ve got to go to my lesson.

Foxy: I know. Work off some of that stress Tomcat.

Tomcat: Are u watching me?

Foxy: U wish! Now go, before your plan of attack is ‘foiled’

Tomcat: Hey! I’m the punmaster of the team!

Foxy: You’ve been too down to pun lately, somebody’s got to do it!

Tomcat: Ha ha. Bye Rena and thanks.

Foxy: No prob Cat.

…

Alya couldn’t believe it. Not only had Marinette ducked out of free ice cream, claiming she needed to be alone, but Adrien was fine with her knowing who he was and the concept that she wanted to throttle him.

Knowing that Chat Noir was Adrien kind of explained some things though, it was probably why he didn’t disagree that he’d done something wrong, his father was always criticizing him after all about everything. He probably had a complex by now.

Maybe during the next patrol she’d suggest that they take some time to ‘practice’ so she could knock some sense into either of them since Marinette wasn’t much better.

_What does a frustrated superhero do when things don’t go right in their daily life?_ She pondered.

_Well, I could always go for a run._ She smiled to herself as she sought out a place to transform and was soon running across the roof tops, as Rena Rouge tried to not let her friend’s double lives bother her.

…

As soon as school was out, Chloe had been driven home and she went up to her suite.

She was thrilled that she was now a superhero, although she had some strange suspicions that she had to deal with. She was fairly certain that Chat Noir was her childhood friend Adrien.

Which would then mean that Ladybug was probably Marinette, those two liked each other since the day that Adrien gave her his umbrella. Which was preposterous since she knew Marinette didn’t have far to walk home but whatever.

Chloe loved Adrien like a brother after all and while she had let her parents dreams of marrying well direct her for so long to attempt to pursue him for a bit, even practically throwing herself at Adrien, she knew now that he wasn’t meant for her. He would always be her friend, and she found that she was okay with that.

Ladybug and Chat Noir complimented each other after all, whether they knew it or not. Master Fu had practically said that they were made for each other, and after all, Chloe had known that for quite some time already if she was right about their civilian sides.

Her previous attempts at getting Adrien to stand up for Marinette didn’t go over well in the past, until she finally decided to just drop it. She didn’t like who she had become and was learning to be a better person. If they couldn’t figure out that they belonged together who was she to interrupt after all?

She had finally realized that it wasn’t her job to figure everyone out, because it didn’t matter.

_I’m a superhero now!_ Queen Bee joyfully thought. _I’m going to be the kind of woman every girl wants to be and I’ll be there for my team, whoever they are._

…

Marinette felt bad about ditching Alya, but she really needed a break from all the boys.

_Why am I so interesting now?_ She wondered. _Am I like wearing a sign,‘sad girl wants a guy’?_

So, she decided to help her parents in the bakery for a while. After running the register for half an hour though, she asked her Maman if she could leave. Two more guys flirted with her shamelessly. She was fairly certain that both of them had already graduated from lycée (high school) and were a few years older than her. Some girls may look at that as a compliment, but not her, not now.

But still, it was too much, and her Maman sent her up to her room.

Marinette headed up to her balcony, wishing that she could see Chat Noir as Marinette. He didn’t pursue her like he did Ladybug and they had a much more relaxed relationship lately, he’s been such a good friend.

_Should I risk transforming then?_ I could use a little fresh air.

“Tikki, should I go for a quick patrol? Maybe if I hurry Chat won’t catch me, I don’t know how to handle being around him as Ladybug yet and, well, I could really use the fresh air.”

“Sounds like a plan Marinette! Of course, you may have some company!” Tikki pointed out two figures in the distance, one orange and one yellow, racing across the rooftops.

“Well, if it’s a race they want, then it’s a race they’ll get! Let’s go Tikki!”

Marinette transformed and then Ladybug joined the other ladies on the team for an impromptu patrol.

…

Adrien felt left out.

The girls on his team had gone on patrol without telling him or asking him to come. Not that he could have gone, but it would have been nice to have been asked.

He read the sightings report on the Ladyblog during dinner, his father was still at the hospital, Nathalie was due to wake up at anytime.

Still, Adrien had an ache deep inside, he missed his Lady, but he knew that he probably missed her for the day since they rarely patrolled for more than an hour at a time so there was no sense in going out now.

_I need to give her some space. Like Marinette wants to have some space from guys in general._ A _lthough, Marinette doesn’t seem to be bothered by Chat Noir._

Maybe, maybe that’s how I can be there for Mari. After all, she is Chat Noir’s friend too.

Grabbing a slice of camembert, his mind made up, he looked for his kwami. “Plagg?”

Finding him in the trash again, he said, “Plagg, come on, eat up.”

Plagg looked at him lazily as he answered, “well, I guess you won’t get a complaint from me if you feed me.”

Adrein rolled his eyes as he tossed him an extra slice of stinky cheese, which his kwami quickly swallowed, “I want to go and see my Princess after a run.”

“Fine, whatever. Just nothing mushy okay?”

“Plagg!” Adrien whined. “Marinette is just a good friend!”

“Uh huh, yeah, you keep telling that to yourself.”

“Come on Plagg, claws out!”

“Not again!” Plagg whined as he was sucked into Adrien’s ring as Chat Noir appeared and flew out the window once more.


	45. At The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Hospital, Nathalie wakes up.  
> Gabriel’s reason for becoming Hawkmoth becomes apparent.

Gabriel was sitting there, actually watching the evening news. He was anxiously fiddling with his fingers, trying to distract himself as he waited for Nathalie to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she heard what was on the news, finding herself propped up in a sitting position.

“It has been estimated that the work that the Constructor did in a matter of an hour has saved Paris over six hundred million Euros, not to mention the years of traffic issues due to construction already. Back to you Nadia.”

“Thank you, Alec. It’s been quite the shock to Parisians that Hawkmoth would actually find a way to help the city as repayment for his heinous deeds. So far public opinion of him seems to be rising from evil master mind to just possibly misunderstood. This eight-week truce of his has led to much speculation about his true desires…”

Nathalie had woken up enough to find the tv remote laying beside her, noticing that they were alone, she hit the mute button.

“Gabriel? What did you do?” She accused with a raspy voice.

Gabriel Agreste looked at his assistant with relief and joy in his eyes at her question.

“What did you do Gabriel?” She moaned each word as she shot him a look of warning.

Stopping himself from reaching out to her. He took a deep breath and composed himself before he apologized, “I’m sorry.” He replied stonily.

“It’s understandable.” She replied coldly.

“I’ve only done that which you had suggested Nathalie.” He shook his head at her, “I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

She nodded as she sighed, “it’s about time. You’ve been losing yourself Gabriel.”

“I know.”

She closed her eyes and laid back, “although, I ought to let you know, neither could we. This has gone on long enough. She… she misses you Gabriel.”

“I miss her too, how are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’ve been better.” She replied. “You?”

He blinked and answered honestly, “I’ve been a little nauseous and have had a slight headache. Nooroo warned me that it would get worse before this is over, but this was necessary. I was having trouble dealing with using my powers so much as it was.”

“It was changing you Gabriel. You were starting to frighten me, to frighten us.”

“I know.” He frowned and she winced, he noticed and tried to plaster on his usual blank face, the one that lacked all concern. “Looking back, I should have listened to you and Nooroo sooner, it’s just that Adrien wasn’t old enough yet and…”

“I know.” She muttered. Then she looked at her broken arm, “this gave you the opportunity we needed though, didn’t it?”

“Unfortunately, yes. THEY were so sure of themselves Natalie, that I’d finally get the two miraculous. The anger that had been building in me has been overwhelming.” He shook his head as he took a breath. “It wouldn’t have been long before I couldn’t have controlled myself, couldn’t have controlled the akumas at all, I need this break, not matter how painful it will be. No matter what happens.”

“I know, Nooroo didn’t like putting you in so much pain from a separation after all, neither did I, but I’m assuming it’s different than our pain?”

Gabriel nodded, “ours is more of mental pain, being without Nooroo nearby is more of a physical one, although it is partially mental, I’m assuming that’s why I have the headache.”

She nodded, “Nooroo understood though Gabriel. It’s not like you or we were given a choice.”

He nodded. “I wish I could have done things differently, so many things.”

She nodded back, thinking for a moment. “for us as well. If I had to put a label on it, she feels guilty. I can feel her regret Gabriel.”

“As I have, for these last few years, regret of my own that is.”

“I know, our connection to you is still strong. The… our link can be so painful sometimes.”

She leaned back and sighed, “I can sense your unease, does that mean that Nooroo is really gone?”

“For now.” He looked thoughtful, like he didn’t want to ask something. “I’m assuming that they’re keeping him in the city, but I won’t look for him. If we’re not in the same building, what’s the point? His calming nature will be missing. I… I wish…” He took a deep breath to calm himself.

She looked pained for a moment before she managed to say, “How many times do I have to tell you Gabriel, I understand that you put your wife’s well-being above my own. You love her and you don’t have to feel guilty about it.”

Nathalie gave him a quick look of frustration and he winced in pain momentarily. “I’m sorry, it’s just that sometimes you get irritating.” She rolled her eyes, “you can ask Gabriel, I’ll try to answer.”

He quickly asked, “how is she Nathalie? Can you sense her still?”

“She’s aware, I think. Sad, guilty and maybe worried. It’s hard to say. You know that all I get from her is her general mood or feelings at best. I know that you can sense an echo of that, but I’m more aware of her than you are.”

“I know, do you… do you still think that she’s listening?” He asked hopefully.

“She’s always listening Gabriel, we know that she’s back there in my mind somewhere, it’s like she’s lost but not.” She took a breath before she looked at him, “I think that she’d be ticked though that you touched me and caused all of this.”

“I couldn’t let her, I mean you, both of you, fall. I didn’t mean for you to get injured, I’m sorry I tried to catch you.” He looked momentarily haunted, “your arm was nearly shattered by my grasp.”

She winced once more. “Calm down. I’m healing now. I’m glad you did it though, because now we have a possibility. Now that I’ve got this broken arm, we have our chance.” She looked down at the cast. “You won’t be able to see her again until I heal, or talk to… THEM. Despite the illness that will be coming your way with the absence of Nooroo, all of it, all of this can only be for our good.”

He nodded. “Yes, despite the pain that we will have to endure and your recovery, all of this will be for our good in the long run.”

Nathalie agreed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if this was Emilie’s plan all along.”

He snorted, “she would do something so drastic to get us out of this.”

Nathalie nodded. “How long do we have?”

“The doctors said eight weeks, but we know how you heal a little slower than everyone else, so hopefully less than ten.” His face was blank, as was hers knowing that it would likely be longer, but their eyes spoke volumes as they stared at one another.

“Knowing me, it will be more like twelve weeks you mean.” He frowned as she changed the topic, “you were able to find everything that I had prepared?” She asked.

“Yes, of course, the plan is in motion. I gave them eight weeks to prepare to talk, to prove Hawkmoth’s sincerity.”

“Then all we have to do is pray that they will listen.” She calmly replied. “Hopefully THEY will understand as well. Since THEY cannot communicate when I’m injured, well, we’ll have a short break from their threats.”

Gabriel nodded. “I hope that they do understand that this was an accident and that stopping the attacks while we obviously couldn’t use their miraculous would make sense, especially since Nooroo needed a break to recuperate from using his powers so much.”

“He’s not the only one that needed a break Gabriel, you were on the verge of losing your mind.” She replied.

He only nodded, “I can’t disagree.” He paused, “may I tell her something?”

Nathalie nodded as she thought for a moment, “she’s listening.”

Gabriel couldn’t help the emotion that he had for his wife in his voice, causing Nathalie to wince from the pain of his expressed emotion. “Emilie, it will be just a little while longer. Once Nathalie is healed, we can… we can find a way to move forward. Adrien loves you and misses you too. We will be together again and I’ll be able to hold you in my arms once more. Our young heroes will listen. They just have to.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

For clarification:

\- Hawkmoth is being forced to try to get the black cat and ladybug Miraculous by THEM (a name that will come in a later fict perhaps?).

\- Nathalie and Emilie are being held hostage by THEM, in Nathalie’s body.

\- Emilie could only be seen when Nathalie was healthy and sleeping soundly, when THEY let him see her and to encourage Gabriel to work harder.

\- THEY could also not communicate now because Nathalie has to be in perfect health for that too. When she is in perfect health THEY can speak through her.

\- As part of their torture, Nathalie’s and Gabriel’s emotions are linked, deep or extreme emotion in one of them causes pain in the other no matter where they are. The closer they are the smaller emotions bother them too, but they can expect the pain when they can watch each other, making it easier to bear. This is why they are both so “professional” or stoic. They have emotions, but to express them would hurt the other, so they’ve learned not to show emotion. But in emotional situations, like talking about the possibility of getting relief from this torture, they can’t help getting emotional, they are both humans. Tortured humans, but human.

\- They are also linked physically. When they touch it causes them extreme pain and injury.

\- Finally, the accident where Nathalie fell down the stairs happened during one of the rare chances Gabriel got to see his wife.

-Emilie had a bad habit of sleep walking, either of her own accord or directed by THEM.

-Gabriel was trying not to get emotional about seeing her, causing Nathalie pain and waking her, reverting her back to Nathalie’s form, and didn’t see where Emilie was until it was too late.

-As Emilie was about to fall down the stairs, Gabriel tried to catch her by grabbing her arm causing her/Nathalie extreme pain, which caused Nathalie to reappear and that gave her the broken arm. He let go and let her fall down the stairs where she hit her head because the pain for them both was too much and he didn’t know if touching her longer than that could kill her or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyhow, despite the rumors floating about from that ad about Emilie’s true location staring in Oct. 2018 (this fict is probably best based off of mid season 2 episodes, minus the appearance of Carapace and ignoring the potion powers they can get), chapter 45 was where I’ve been leading this whole fict and it just kind of took on a life of it’s own because of all the what ifs that I wanted to address or touch on before I got here.  
> Here are the questions I’ve been trying to deal with.  
> \- What if Gabriel was really a good guy between a rock and a hard place?  
> \- What if Hawkmoth did call a truce?  
> \- What would a good akuma do and would Hawkmoth take the miraculous if he really could?  
> \- How much does Hawkmoth know or suspect about our heroes?  
> \- this is why I had Nino deliver Nooroo, it’s a hint that at least he suspects his/her/their identities.  
> \- How would the team handle a possible break/vacation, what would have to happen for this to happen?  
> \- What if Adrien was given more responsibility and what if he was far richer than he’d like to be? I thought it would be cool if he were richer than his father but he doesn’t know it (he is in this fict but hey, it’s fun to imagine this stuff right?)  
> \- How oblivious can Marinette and Adrien be? Would they mess up their chance at a reveal and how? (duhh, that so happened) And what will that mean going forward?  
> Honestly, as the author I feel a little bad about how Ambulance ends without a complete and defined conclusion where another story isn’t unnecessary, and it had a lot more angst that I planned, but I felt like it was a good time to drop the bomb about Gabriel’s situation. It was a good stop to this part of the story and since the main issue won’t be dealt with for a while, I didn’t want everyone going huh as they read further into the series.  
> Obviously, the title Ambulance is in reference to without the accident, nothing going forward could have happened. Nathalie has been well watched over and had never truly been injured that I’ve noticed of endangered in the series. Gabriel always seems to make sure she’s either an early victim of an akuma (and thus safe) or she’s nowhere to be found, like him.  
> I’m going to have to learn to write either longer chapters with time jumps going forward in the series and will hopefully be able to post something weekly since I intend to have longer chapters on the whole.  
> “The Legend of The Red Witch and her Knight, the Black Cat” was inspired by this story and is important going forward in the series, but since I don’t know where to set it as it’s more of a reference, I probably won’t include it in the series until later on when I know what I’m going to call the last fiction where Gabriel and Hawkmoth returns…etc.  
> Thus far this series will include…  
> Ambulance  
> 7 days  
> A Working Vacation  
> Also, Thank You All for reading my story and for the wonderful comments and encouragement, it makes my day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to add a chapter every few days at least. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Legend of the Red Witch and her Knight, the Black Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516642) by [Lady_LB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB)




End file.
